Курс выживания в старшей школе Хогвартс
by anaxjune
Summary: 1976 год, один из студентов не является на экзамен. Вскоре выясняется, что он пытался убить себя. Группа из профессиональных следователей и почти случайных людей должна выяснить, что произошло в лучшей магической школе Британии.
1. Chapter 1

Аудитория была большая и светлая. Тёплое июньское солнце весьма деликатно старалось приободрить школьников, не слишком отвлекая от предстоящего экзамена. Дети шептались. Их было довольно много- весь пятый курс, человек, поди, сорок,- поэтому в классе стоял тихий, но размеренный гул. Некоторые уже озабоченно поглядывали на часы, одна девочка, зажмурившись, повторяла какие-то движения палочкой, но большинство предпочитало просто поболтать, пока есть время.

Экзамен и правда пора было начинать. Альфард бросил долгий взгляд на дверь- никого. Первая парта, прямо перед столом комиссии по-прежнему пустовала, а значит, один из учеников не явился. Интересно, с какого факультета?..

-Надо проводить перекличку,- заявила Мортон, серьёзная молодая блондинка с пересушенными волосами, представитель министерства.

-Возможно, профессор Слагхорн знает, кого нет?- Альфард повернулась направо, к тучному преподавателю.

-Ах, мистер Блэк, моя память не столь блистательна, так сразу и не скажешь, наверное...

Мортон начала зачитывать список. Школьники притихли, каждый незамедлительно отзывался на своё имя и настороженно глядел: чего ещё понадобиться. Перед юными Блэками, как ни странно, оказалось целых три человека- на своем курсе Альфард всегда был первым в любом списке. Сириус небрежно откинул волосы с лица и ослепительно улыбнулся дяде. "Он просто копия Ориона, и так же притягивает всеобщее внимание"- подумал Альфард, чуть улыбаясь в ответ - всё-таки нехорошо, если другие ученики подумают, будто он собирается помогать племяннику.

Своё наличие в классе подтвердил сын начальника аврората, затем младшая дочка его однокурсника. Знакомых фамилий было много, как и везде в чистокровном мире.

-Шайни, Алисия,- даже эту маглорождённую девочку Блэк знал, она была на новогоднем балу у Малфоев вместе с Фрэнком Лонгботтомом.

-Северус Снейп,- никто не ответил. Дети начали оглядываться друг на друга, хотя, наверняка, и раньше видели, кто отсутствует.

-Северус Снейп,- повторила Мортон чуть громче, тоже с надеждой поглядывая на дверь. Вот сейчас он ворвётся, растрёпанный, как все мальчишки, извиниться и сядет за первую парту, посылая в разные концы класса то полные восторга, то испепеляющие взгляды.

-Никто не знает, где может быть Северус Снейп?

С задних рядов хмыкнули, а какая-то девица, сидящая слева от пустующей парты, тихо засмеялась, прикрывая рот ладонью с облупившимся лаком на ногтях. Альфард как раз смотрел на эти ногти, вспоминая, пользуется ли кто-нибудь из его сестёр чем-то подобным, когда вальяжный и уверенный голос племянника возвестил:

-Мы за ним, слава Мерлину, следить не приставлены,- тут засмеялся уже весь класс.

Мортон аккуратно положила список на край стола и обернулась к коллегам.

-Давно пора начать экзамен, мы больше не можем ждать.

-Да бросьте, мальчик сейчас прибежит, куда он мог потеряться,- возразил Альфард, мысленно давая незнакомому пареньку последний шанс: немедленно окажись тут, маленький паршивец, я не собираюсь ради тебя и дальше задерживать сорок человек.

-За двадцать минут не прибежал. Мистер Блэк, я отмечаю отсутствие,- чопорно произнесла Мортон.

-Кэтрин права, понятия не имею, куда мог подевался мистер Снейп. Кажется, я видел его сегодня утром в Большом Зале, или не сегодня...- тревожно закудахтал Слагхорн.

Альфард пожал плечами и пошёл раздавать задания. Опоздавшему придётся пересдавать в августе, уже в самом министерстве магии. Не так уж страшно для посмевшего не явиться на экзамен по одной из важнейших школьных дисциплин. Малец точно не с факультета храбрецов?

Через пару минут все дети с головой погрузились в работу. Девица с обострённым чувством юмора тут же начала грызть и без того повреждённые ногти. Альфард мельком глянул на Сириуса- тот неторопливо, но уверенно писал, больше внимания уделяя завитушкам почерка, чем тексту задания. Истинный Блэк, этот-то уж точно напишет, если, конечно, не решит, что ему это все надоело и уже пора подкрепиться.

-Мистер Блэк,- прошептала Мортон,- по инструкции положено предупредить администрацию школы. Вы не сходите в учительскую?

-А вы с ними вдвоём справитесь? -ещё тише ответил Блэк.

-Ну разумеется,- трудно было понять, отвечает она серьёзно или тоже иронизирует. До учительской он дошел быстро, хотя и не торопился. Комната вполне могла оказаться пустой- большую часть времени профессора проводили в собственных кабинетах. В таком случае Альфарду пришлось бы искать живую душу по всей школе, но, к счастью, ему повезло. В довольно светлой для древнего и сурового Хогвартса комнате у окна сидела профессор Макгонагалл и что-то писала. Как преподаватель трансфигурации, она не могла присутствовать на экзамене по своему предмету, зато могла решить, где стоит искать потерявшегося ученика.

-Здравствуйте, профессор.- Альфард улыбнулся, вспоминая, как на свой выпускной, где даже железная староста Минерва рыдала в обнимку со школьными подругами.

-Мистер Блэк? В чём дело, что-то случилось на экзамене?

-Да, случилось,- а он уж было понадеялся поностальгировать вместе,- у нас нет одного ученика. Экзамен начали без него. Северус Снейп со слизерина, вы не предполагаете, куда он мог запропаститься?

Макгонагалл задумалась.

-Он, конечно, не самый дисциплинированный юноша, но вот так взять и не прийти... Думаю, надо предупредить директора Дамблдора,- она встала, оправила тёмно-зелёную мантию.- Спасибо за предупреждение. В остальном всё в порядке?

Блэк коротко кивнул, вышли из учительской они вместе, но Минерва повернула к лестнице наверх, а Альфард пошёл по коридору. В широких полосах золотистого света перед ним подрагивали пылинки, каблуки задорно постукивали по каменному полу. Всё-таки Альфард был рад снова оказаться в своей старой школе. Вообще-то он должен был только присутствовать на экзамене, но, может быть, стоит попросить директора отпустить племянников с ним вечером в Хогсмид. Если, конечно, деревушка выдержит сразу два поколения Блэков.

Альфард так углубился в планирование грядущих развлечений, что едва не прошёл мимо мальчика, сидящего на подоконнике прямо перед экзаменационным классом. Вначале он даже не узнал, кто перед ним. Странно, но вроде бы те же тёмные вьющиеся волосы, синие глаза и тонкие черты лица у младшего из Блэков складывались в совсем не выразительное, хотя и симпатичное личико. На него, поджав тонкие губы, смотрел младший брат Сириуса, Регулус.

-О, привет, Рег. Брата что ли ждёшь? Экзамен только что начался,- хотя, вообще-то он не слышал о каких-то особенно нежных отношениях между братьями. Мальчик теребил бело-зелёный галстук и косился на дверь.

-Нет, я... Я хотел узнать, все пришли?

-А откуда ты знаешь, что кто-то не пришёл?- он ещё не успел договорить, а племянник уже побледнел, как мел, и ещё шире раскрыл глаза. Альфард взял мальчика за руку,- Регулус, с мистером Снейпом что-то случилось?

-Я не знаю,- он прошептал он и отвел взгляд.

Под мантией и рубашкой к спине Альфарда прикоснулись ледяные чуть влажные пальцы, слегка сжали плечо и скользнули вперёд, к животу. Регул- ранимый четырнадцатилетний мальчик он не стал бы лгать, но вполне мог преувеличить и довообразить. С другой стороны, Снейпа нет и, кажется, искать его надо срочно.

-Регулус, это важно. Ты знаешь, где он сейчас?

-Я видел, как он выходил из гостиной. Утром, в половине седьмого. Но я не знаю, куда он мог пойти!

Альфард кивнул и, продолжая удерживать мальчика за руку, заглянул в кабинет и поманил пальцем Мортон. Она вышла почти немедленно, всем своим видом показывая, как ей не хочется отвлекаться надзора за детьми и как она сомневается в способностях Слагхорна в этой области.

-Мисс Мортон, прошу меня извинить, но я вынужден сам отправиться к директору,- это был блэковский способ строить фразы, витиевато, с чуть более сложными словами, чем необходимо для понимания. Такая речь почти всегда охлаждала собеседника, заставляла почувствовать официальность и ответственность,- Возможно, мальчик сейчас в опасности. Вернусь, как только смогу.

Посмотрев девушке в глаза, Блэк готов был стукнуть себя по лбу. Все эти холодные словечки были предназначены для утонувшей в канцелярах, сухой, как пепел, работницы министерства, а он вдруг увидел искренний испуг, и даже немного материнской заботы, пока не имевшей выхода, а потому направленной на любого, попавшего в беду.

-Разумеется, идите. Мы тут справимся.

Альфард кивнул и повёл племянника обратно по коридору, надеясь, что Макгонагалл успеет уйти раньше него.

Надежды оказались тщетными. Хотя Альфард и был уверен в своих подозрениях, излагать их, почти ничем не подкреплённые, было немного неловко. Минерва поджимала губы, но она, на его памяти, делала это почти во всех случаях.

-Дети просто так СОВы не пропускают. Я считаю, что нужно организовать поиски.

Дамблдор, против обыкновения, выглядел собранным и серьёзным. Он внимательно выслушал Альфарда, кивнул в ответ и обратился к младшему Блэку:

-Итак, Регулус, значит, ты видел мистера Снейпа выходящим из гостиной рано утром,- ребёнок скованно кивнул,- Скажи нам, как ты узнал, что он не пойдёт на экзамен? Он ведь мог просто выйти прогуляться перед сложной работой.

-Нет, я не знал. Я просто хотел проверить,- его слова показались чересчур твёрдыми, то ли от волнения, то ли из-за лжи.

-У тебя нет предположений, куда он мог пойти?

-Я не знаю, только... Мне показалось, что на нём была зимняя мантия. А сумки не было.

Директор прищурился, раздумывая, непонятная штуковина на столе перед ним тихонько засвистела, будто закипевший чайник.

-Спасибо, Регулус, пока ты можешь быть свободен.

Мальчишка немедленно вскочил, но к двери пошёл не так быстро. Было похоже, что, выйдя из кабинета, он тут же помчится бегом.

А директор уже отдавал приказы, не хуже чем настоящий полководец:

-Профессор Макгонагалл, соберите всех учителей для поисков. Вызовите профессора Карстарка, но экзамен не прерывайте. Нужно обыскать замок и прилежащие территории. Не удивлюсь, если мальчик ушёл в Запретный Лес.

Даже в сумрачном Запретном Лесу было бы слишком жарко для зимней мантии. Зачем бы её надевать?..

-Директор, я тоже хотел бы поучаствовать в поисках, если вы не возражаете. Я могу построить поисковое заклятие на личных вещах, это потребует времени, зато будем знать наверняка, а не искать вслепую, - откровенно говоря, ему больше хотелось бы уже сейчас бежать к Запретному Лесу, но здравый смысл говорил, что без его магии это может оказаться поиском иголки в стоге сена.

-Да, конечно, мистер Блэк. Пароль от гостиной слизерина- путь дракона. Касси?- перед ним с хлопком появился домовой эльф,- Покажи комнату Северуса Снейпа со слизерина, если заперто- откройте.

Минерва выскользнула из кабинета, едва-едва не превратившись к кошку для большей скорости. Альфарду тоже хотелось поскорее оказаться в подземельях. Конечно, вполне возможно, что мальчик перебрал с успокоительным огневиски и мирно спит где-нибудь на астрономической башне, но в это почему-то не верилось. "Бог и Богиня, пусть так оно и будет".


	2. Chapter 2

Юный, пока совсем не известный Альфарду Северус Снейп жил один в крохотной комнате. Что Альфард всегда любил на родном факультете, так это уютные спальни на двух человек максимум. Сам он всегда жил с соседями- одно время даже с Сигнусом, пока они чуть не убили друга друга и не решили, что жить в одном доме все каникулы им более чем достаточно... А вот Северус Снейп, похоже, предпочитал одиночество.

Спальня Северуса была обставлена очень скромно. Строго говоря, из мебели там была только кровать и несколько полок на стене. Поместился бы ещё, пожалуй, шкаф, но хозяин решил обойтись без него, оставив немного свободного места. "Может, он тут делал зарядку по утрам".

В комнате был беспорядок, более аккуратная личность, вроде милой Друэллы, назвала бы его вопиющим. Перед кроватью валялось старое одеяло, видимо, в качестве замены ковру. На одеяле, в свою очередь, лежала мятая рубашка и какая-то дощечка размером с очень большую книгу или альбом. С одной стороны специальным заклятием было выведено стихотворение Киплинга "Если". Эту штуку он, скорее всего, трансфигурировал, чтобы было удобней писать- почему-то рабочие столы для учеников никогда не входили в меблировку спален.

На полках вперемешку теснились книги, свитки, фиалы с зельями и купальные принадлежности. Там же была пришпилена вырезка из какого-то журнала: бледный и светловолосый мужчина с похожей на него собакой-хаски. Той же рукой, что и стихи, но на этот раз обычными чернилами: "Холодный, как лёд".

Альфард трансфигурировал из носового платка пергамент и наложил несколько начальных заклятий, обозначивших план школы и окрестностей. Теперь предстояла действительно сложная часть: найти и обозначить на карте одного человека. Для этого требовалось найти какую-то вещь, достаточно личную и любимую для владельца. Альфард огляделся ещё раз. А где, собственно, вещи?

Шкафа не было, полки имели весьма ограниченный объём. Где ещё можно что-то хранить? Эврика! Под кроватью, где, к счастью, не было пыли, и правда обнаружилась небольшая сумка. В ней оказалось совсем немного не самой новой одежды, ещё свитки, потёртое портмоне с несколькими галеонами и одной маггловской купюрой. "Не похоже на любимые вещи подростка. Может, ещё раз посмотреть на полках?" Впрочем, у Блэка была ещё одна идея. В эту комнатёнке огромная хорватская кровать с пологом занимала больше половины места, но, видимо, чего-нибудь поменьше в школе не нашлось. Альфард отодвинул тяжёлый зелёный бархат и осмотрелся в маленьком алькове.

Между стеной и спинкой кровати сушились пучки трав. Постель была незаправлена, одеяло скомкано, а подушка почему-то лежала там, где должны были располагаться ноги. Но под ней- бинго!- оказалось то, что было так необходимо Альфарду, а именно, простая толстая тетрадь. Главное, чтобы она не оказалась конспектом, который мальчишка мог просматривать на ночь.

Открыть предполагаемый ежедневник оказалось вовсе не просто: листки казались склеенными намертво, к тому же начали нагреваться. Альфарду пришлось положить тетрадку на кровать и перепробовать не меньше десятка заклятий: мальчик не хотел выдавать своих секретов и, надо отдать ему должное, не многие из его сверстников смогли бы открыть этот дневник.

Альфард почувствовал угрызения совести: мало того, что бесцеремонно ворвался в чужое пространство, так теперь ещё собирался прочитать что-то очень личное и сокровенное. "Отбросить щепетильность, Блэк. Во-первых, это для его же спасения. Во-вторых, я не собираюсь вчитываться в подробности. И в-третьих, я абсолютно точно никому не скажу". Глубокого вдохнув, как перед прыжком в воду, Альфард Блэк открыл тетрадь.

Внутри царил такой же беспорядок, как и в комнате. Где-то на полстраницы красовалось "Отнести книги Пинс, иначе- казнь!", где-то простенькие рисунки-почеркушки, много цитат, рецептов зелий, заклинания, несколько раз обведённые, чтобы не затерялись на странице. Но всё-таки это были не просто мимолётные заметки. Парень не описывал ничего подробно, но то, что в записи, как говорится, вкладывали душу, было видно. В самом начале две страницы подряд исписаны одним словом - "ненавижу". Под переписанным стихотворением добавлено: "просто невероятно попадает в настроение". Список из 43 вещей, которые нужно успеть сделать в жизни. Кажется, ежедневник вполне сгодиться в качестве основы для поиска.

Альфард сел на пол, призвал к себе приготовленный пергамент, сверху положил тетрадь. Начать комплекс заклинаний следовало с несложных пасов палочкой, оплетающих вещи общим магическим полем. Затем заклятие, выявляющее "истинную сущность". Дневник засветился голубоватым светом. Следующая часть была самой сложной. Альфард должен был сам почувствовать "душу" мальчика, а потом и перенести увиденное на пергамент. Волшебник закрыл глаза.

-Auxilium me invenire. Discite locum. Video ubi se,- в последний раз он настраивал это заклинание забавы ради на брата, тогда было гораздо легче из-за кровной связи. Но и сейчас должно - должно!- было получиться.

Левую руку, в которой не было палочки, он опустил вниз и почувствовал толстую грубоватую шерсть. Это потому, что Северус Снейп попросил у домовиков ненужное одеяло, он сейчас сидел не на голых камнях. Альфард вдохнул носом и понял, что в комнате пахнет сушащимися травами и немного чернилами. Ещё один вдох, и он начал ощущать магию вокруг себя. Возле кровати шло по кругу заклятие-будильник, от полок повеяло холодом сохранного, а пол был покрыт обычными для слизерина согревающими чарами. Сейчас совершалось волшебство гораздо более поразительное, чем самые зрелищные сглазы. Не открывая глаз, Альфард увидел входящего в комнату школьника. Он не мог разглядеть внешность, зато услышал не произнесённое вслух усталое "Наконец-то". Следующим ощущением была мягкая подушка под головой и какие-то дурацкие крошки на простыне. А потом вдруг, на одну секунду, невыносимая тянущая боль в солнечном сплетении, как будто внутри него лежала глыба льда.

Альфард прикоснулся к пергаменту и рукой и палочкой, проговорил ещё несколько формул на латыни. Теперь тем же гобубым цветом засветилась и бумага. Крупными буквами, на весь лист, появлялось имя, второе имя и фамилия. Завитушка после буквы "П" подчеркнула всю надпись, а Блэк произнёс последнее:

-Subsisto.- большая надпись исчезла, зато появилась одна-единственная точка, с тем же именем под ней. Точка не двигалась. Как и предположил Дамблдор, мальчика занесло в Запретный Лес, довольно далеко от опушки. Что ж, теперь оставалось только добраться туда.

Альфард подхватил карту вместе с дневником, поднялся и, как опаздывающий мальчишка, побежал к выходу из школы.

Карстарк смотрел на него, как на полного придурка и явно хотел поскорее сделать десять шагов до Запретного Леса. Альфард перестал размахивать рукой и даже почти перешёл на шаг. Ему повезло. что он успел догнать учителей, пока они ещё не вошли в лес, а то пришлось бы самому плутать в не слишком-то знакомой местности. Теперь нужно было только отдать карту. И следовать за этим самоуверенным придурком, конечно же.

-Мальчик находится здесь. Не двигался последние несколько минут, с тех пор, как я закончил заклинания.

Теперь Карстарка интересовал не Блэк, а исключительно лист пергамента. Вокруг него сгрудились и остальные пятеро учителей, отправленные на прочёсывание окрестностей.

-Я так понимаю, природные ориентиры почти не отображаются. Но мы можем дойти до истока ручья вот здесь, а оттуда идти на прямо на юго-восток, пока не найдём.

-А это точно?- боязливо поинтересовалась худая преподавательница, кутающаяся в шаль.

-Даже если немного собьёмся, пойдём цепью и всё равно найдём,- он говорил отрывисто, но веско и уверенно, как человек, который знает цену своему и чужому времени,- Полчаса, не больше. Ладно, а теперь все за мной и смотрите под ноги!

На этом, в общем-то, можно было удалиться, но Альфарду не хотелось. Даже не из тщеславного желания посмотреть, каким полезным и точным окажется плод его стараний. Он читал его дневник! Теперь ему действительно хотелось убедиться, что с парнем всё в порядке. Будет ужасно, если обиженный на весь свет подросток успел напороться на какую-нибудь опасную тварь. Оставалось надеяться, что учителя сами поддерживают страшные школьные байки о лесе, чтобы не ловить потом детей по дебрям, вот как они сейчас.

Карстарк шёл очень быстро, не обращая внимания ни на росу, ни на хлестающие ветки кустов, ни на множество корней, камней и ям под ногами. До этого он работал в аврорате, но в этом году рискнул перейти на проклятую должность учителя ЗОТИ и пока оставался жив и здоров. Высокий, крепко сбитый, с нечёсаными чёрными волосами ниже плеч, он немного напоминал дикаря. Как было известно любому, кто хоть изредка бывает в министерстве, Карстарк был богом в работе на пересечённой местности. Видимо, и это невероятное место, где даже деревья старались помешать пройти, уже было исхожено им вдоль и поперёк.

Карстарк вёл их не по тропе, а напрямик, что было быстрее, вот только не всем его спутникам путь давался легко. Периодически слышались вскрики, приглушённые ругательства, женщина в шали, идущая предпоследней, как раз перед Блэком, даже упала, запнувшись обо что-то, так что пришлось помогать ей подняться.

-Зачем я вообще сюда напросилась! - прошипела она, стараясь догнать немного опередивший их отряд. Альфард посмотрел на неё удивлённо, волшебница поспешила оправдаться,- просто арифмантика не слишком-то полезный навык в лесу, но я подумала, что территория большая, лишний человек не помешает.

-Правильно подумали. Я тоже, в общем-то, не первопроходец по натуре. А вы знаете этого мальчика?

-Да, он ходил ко мне. По-моему, талантливый юноша, но учился не блестяще, к сожалению.

-Ленивый?

Они незаметно стали идти рядом, а не друг за другом, так было удобней говорить, но вот шагать становилось несколько сложнее.

-Нет, я бы не сказала... Мне кажется, у него были проблемы с адаптацией.

Знать бы ещё, что она вообще вкладывала в это расплывчатое словосочетание.

Дальше беседа не пошла, и Альфард снова оказался замыкающим цепочку.

Вокруг было темно и влажно. Над головой густо переплетались узловатые ветки, голые или с листьями, большую часть поверхности устилали заросли папоротника, кое-где виднелись мелкие цветочки, подмигивающие синими и жёлтыми глазами. Перекликались птицы, остальные звуки заглушали шаги семерых торопящихся людей, поэтому ручей они услышали за пару секунд до того, как увидели. Ручеёк был маленьким, не особенно бурным, но тёк под большим уклоном. Вода была прозрачной и холодной, как убедился какой-то мужчина, следующий за Карстарком, когда неосторожно наступил в воду. Балансировать на мокрых камнях, по которым они поднимались, и правда было сложно, но уже через пять минут отряд достиг истока- замшелой гранитной скалы, из которой и вытекал ручей.

-Тут можно попить,- объявил Карстарк, быстро ориентируясь с помощью заклинания. Пить никто не хотел. Вернее, Альфард бы, может, и попил, но не хотелось задерживать остальных, к тому же, идти, по его прикидкам, оставалось недолго.

-Все готовы? Сейчас растянемся немного идём и идём вон в том направлении,- командир показал влево от скалы.

Волшебники засуетились, выстраиваясь шеренгой, теперь рядом с Альфардом оказался сам Карстарк. Он скомандовал вперёд и первый закричал:

-Северус!

"Вряд ли он отзовётся, но хоть отпугнём от него (и себя) голодный лесных тварей". Альфард немного подозревал, что криками этих тварей можно наоборот привлечь, но тоже закричал:

-Се-ве-рус!

К ним присоединились и остальные. Фамилия показалось не такой удобной для выкрикивания, поэтому лес огласился только именем мальчика. Снова двинулись вперёд.

Альфард ожидал, что они найдут его почти сразу же, но идти пришлось дольше, чем он ожидал. "А мы могли его пропустить? Может, он прячется?" Карстарк поглядывал на карту, где точка всё ещё стояла на месте, но ведь и он мог что-то перепутать. Блэк уже думал сказать ему об этом, когда тот неожиданно побежал. Альфард тоже рванулся и, только когда они чуть не столкнулись, заметил то же, что и другой колдун, и побежал ещё быстрей.

Мальчишка, невысокий, под стать своей комнате, лежал, прислонившись в огромному чёрному стволу. Голова склонилась к груди, чёрные волосы падают на лицо. На нём действительно была зимняя, тяжёлая даже на вид мантия, но в рукав была вдета только правая рука. На левой, под закатанной рубашкой, обильно кровоточили ровно шесть поперечных порезов. Северус Снейп с пятого курса слизерина истекал кровью и уже потерял сознание.

Карстарк постарался остановить кровь заклинанием и взял мальчика на руки. Его мантия соскользнула с плеча и осталась лежать на земле. Альфард поднял и свернул её, и тут прямо у своей ноги заметил что-то, блеснувшее в траве. Это был небольшой перочинный нож, казавшийся совсем не опасным, если бы не подсыхающая кровь на коротком лезвии. "Тоже надо взять..."

Пока Блэк собирал вещественные доказательства, остальные успели уйти чуть вперёд. Карстарк, не смотря на дополнительную ношу, шёл ещё быстрей. Целителей среди них не было, и, хотя школьник, кажется, потерял не слишком много крови, долго на простейшие заклятья полагаться нельзя: всё же это не простой а порез, а суицид...

Обратная дорога показалась короче. Ям и корней на пути меньше не стало, Альфард по-прежнему спотыкался. но теперь он практически перелетал через препятствия, успевая разве что мысленно чертыхнуться и быстрее идти дальше. Учителя перед ним поглядывали друг на друга с удивлением и обменивались тревожными репликами: "Поверить не могу!", "Что могло произойти?", "Нет, этому есть логическое объяснение", "Я слышал, он интересовался тёмной магией..."

Услышав последнее замечание, Альфард хмыкнул себе под нос. Этот мальчишка, хранящий ежедневник под подушкой,- страшный тёмный волшебник? Временами ему казалось, что, слыша любое упоминание о крови, люди сами достраивают ассоциативный ряд до чистокровности и, соответственно, тёмных ритуалов. А вот дорога через открытое пространство, от опушки до дверей замка, показалась длинней, чем прежде. Альфард почти догнал Карстарка, он видел откинувшуюся голову мальчика, на которую теперь падал яркий солнечный свет. На мгновение показалось, что он сморщил нос. Он всё ещё должен был прямо сейчас открыть глаза и помчаться на один из последних экзаменов! Но Северус не хотел ни открывать глаз, ни спешить в класс. Он выглядел как усталый человек, нашедший минутку подремать.

Но он не спал. Откровенно говоря, Альфард впервые в жизни столкнулся с попыткой самоубийства. И дело тут было не в недостатке жизненного опыта. Волшебники, как и магглы, установили множество законов и правил, но у магии был лишь один великий закон, за нарушение которого она карала строго и неотвратимо: не навреди. И тем более никак нельзя было вредить себе. Суицид находится за гранью представления магов о добре и зле, как что-то почти невозможное. Такие случаи были невероятно редки и, насколько знал Альфард, никогда не заканчивались хорошо- даже если жертвы выживали, магия наказывала наглецов, так или иначе. В дверях стояла Минерва Макгонагалл, вцепившаяся в косяк как в спасательный круг. Поклясться можно было, что за пять шагов до неё запахло штормом.

-Попытка самоубийства,- коротко пояснил Карстарк и, не замедляя шага, последовал в больничное крыло.

Минерва, опомнившись, поспешила сообщать кошмарную новость директору. Остальные преподаватели, помогавшие с поисками, тоже расходились, продолжая боязливые обсуждения. Надо заметить, в замке они передвигались гораздо уверенней, чем в лесу.

Только Альфард понятия не имел, куда ему идти. Потянуло одновременно во все местечки, которые он любил, будучи школьником. Хотелось идти в свою старую спальню, на Астрономическую Башню, в уютные кухни, спокойную библиотеку. Но почему-то, при мысли о любом из этих мест путь его шёл налево, даже если место находилось справа от холла. И Блэк, верный себе, пошёл налево, туда, где не так уж давно скрылась отвратительно ровная спина преподавателя ЗОТИ.


	3. Chapter 3

Чарлз Потер был человеком умным, серьёзным и влиятельным. Сложно судить, какое из этих качеств было больше необходимо начальнику аврората. Кроме того, никто не смог бы усомниться в чистоте его крови, совести или помыслов, что тоже немаловажно для столь высокой должности. И, как теперь видел Альфард, рубашка лорда Поттера под мантией также сверкала безукоризненной белизной.

Они находились в больничном крыле. Пару часов назад единственный пациент-первокурсник был снабжён перечным зельем и вытолкан оттуда взашей, и теперь Северус Снейп на узкой кровати у окна казался совершенно одиноким. Мальчик лежал без сознания, над ним чуть колыхался прозрачный полог целебных заклятий, да слева посвистывали и поблёскивали зависшие в воздухе показатели состояния. Большинство полосок и секторов было теперь оттенков синего или зелёного, и только на одной диаграмме больше половины занимало буйство красного, оранжевого и янтарно-жёлтого – выглядело похожим на пожар.

-Лорд Поттер,- он отвернулся от юноши и покивал Альфарду.

-Хорошо, что директор вас вызвал. Всем бы тут хотелось понять, что, в конце концов, произошло.

Чарльз взмахнул рукой и тоненькие белые занавески на окне задёрнулись, чуть-чуть приглушая всё такое же ясное летнее солнце.

-Я сам не меньше других хочу разобраться. Самоубийство- уже беспрецедентное явление, а уж на территории школы…

-Попытка самоубийства,- Альфард не хотел поправлять, но поправил.

-Да, к счастью. Мы будем работать здесь, по крайней мере, пока школьники не разъедутся. Вы, я так понял, первым заметили исчезновение?

Он удивился и сам задумался: можно ли было так сказать, если он всего лишь пошёл доложить директору о результате переклички? Ах да, и о словах племянника, разумеется…

-В общем, да.

Они оба изредка поглядывали на мальчика, бледного и худого, с опущенными веками.

-Лорд Блэк, пожалуй, у меня есть к вам просьба. Мы не сможем вызвать родителей каждого ученика в Ховартс или даже в министерство. А для допроса несовершеннолетних без присутствия официальных опекунов нам необходима комиссия из преподавателя, представителя министерства и независимого наблюдателя. На мой взгляд, вы как нельзя лучше подходите на последнюю роль. Мисс Мортон уже согласилась.

Это было неожиданно. С другой стороны, Альфард действительно хотел бы помочь, хотел просто сам узнать, что могло случиться в таком безмятежном и спокойном месте, как Ховартс? Теперь он даже почувствовал ответственность перед этим мальчиком, с которым ещё ни разу не говорил лично. «Я читал его ежедневник. По-моему, я уже знаю о нём больше, чем о какой-нибудь Мортон».

-Конечно, лорд Поттер, я очень рад, если смогу помочь расследованию. Вы планируете начать сегодня?

-Да, первым хочу поговорить с младшим мистером Блэком. Директор выделил нам пустующий класс, пойдёмте вместе. Полагаю, остальная группа уже собралась там.

Группа (включая Мортон) уже действительно собралась. Всего человек восемь, кто-то торопливо жевал бутерброд, кто-то уже углубился в свитки, худая девушка с короткой стрижкой леветировала парты и ставила их друг на друга в конце комнаты. Закрепив угрожающе высокое нагромождение заклятием, она обернулась, заметила шефа и тут же подошла для доклада.

-Лорд Поттер, у нас всё в порядке. Комната для допросов оборудована там. –она махнула рукой в стороны противоположной стены,- Директор сообщил, что пришлёт Регулуса Блэка вместе с представителем от Хогвартса, где-то через полчаса.

-Хорошо. Когда появятся, можете сразу отправлять их к нам.

Девушка кивнула и, кажется, ждала новых указаний, но Чарльз Поттер только кивнул в ответ собственным мыслям и устремился в комнату для допросов. Альфард последовал за ним, прекрасно понимая, что первым допрашивать будут не Регулуса.

В смежном помещении окон не было, но магическое освещение было достаточно ярким. Широкий стол в центре комнаты был пуст, но у дальней стены, между несколькими простыми креслами стоял столик поменьше, с кувшином, двумя чайниками (один, вероятно. Являлся кофейником), стаканами и даже блюдом с печеньем. Это было не самым типичным интерьером для аврората, но и дело, которое им предстояло расследовать, типичным не было.

Конечно, никому не хотелось чрезмерно пугать детей, этому противились как простая человеческая чуткость, так и более изощрённое стремление, характерное для любого замкнутого сообщества- не портить отношений с окружающими. В лучшей (потому как единственной) школе магической Британии чуть ли не каждый ученик был любимым сыном, внуком или племянником одного из знакомых, и даже в маглорождённых достаточно дальновидные видели будущих сотрудников министерства или владельцев магазинов.

Они сели в кресла, и Альфард решил начать первым:

-Я думаю, мы оба нуждаемся в обмене информацией. Раз уж у нас пока есть время, давайте поговорим.

Лорд Чарльз слега улыбнулся и кивнул, видимо, он был рад такому деловому подходу.

-Согласен с Вами. Что ж, в таком случае, когда вы обнаружили, что мальчика нет?

-Экзамен был назначен на десять-тридцать. Мы ждали ещё минут десять, потом выяснили, кого нет, и я пошёл сообщить администрации.

-Как вы это выяснили кстати? Кто-то из школьников сказал?

-Нет, дети молчали. Но мы их и не спрашивали, просто провели перекличку. Мне показалось, он не был популярным парнем.

-Похоже, что так.

На этот раз Альфард хотел сам задать вопрос, поэтому постарался опередить Поттера:

-Колдомедики сказали что-нибудь определённое?

-Не особенно. Я дам Вам почитать отчёт, когда его пришлют, но там мало интересного. Посторонней магии не обнаружено, ещё должны проверить кровь на зелья. Это действительно было самоубийство… то есть, попытка самоубийства, судя по расположению ран- и реакции на заклятия. На счёт его состояния- стабильное, и физически он поправится полностью… Но на счёт магии ничего заранее сказать нельзя.

-Ясно. А когда он придёт в себя?

-Его будут держать в искусственном сне ещё два дня, как минимум. У нас будет достаточно времени, чтобы выяснить, что произошло, я полагаю.

-Пожалуй, что так.

Поттер выдержал паузу, а затем вежливо поинтересовался:

-Так что произошло после? Какое отношение к этому имеет Регулус Блэк?

А действительно, какое? Что такого сказал ему четырнадцатилетний ребёнок? Только то, что мальчик ушёл рано утром из гостиной, вот и всё. Был ли тут повод для паники, или это интуиция подсказала, что что-то не так? И что на самом деле знал и о чём догадывался племянник?

-Я поговорил в Макгонагл и возвращался в аудиторию. Он сидел на подоконнике перед классом. Спросил, все ли пришли.

-А как он при этом выглядел? Нервным?

-Да уж, он сильно волновался. Когда я хотел узнать, что случилось, он ещё сильнее побледнел и сказал только, что видел, как Снейп,- кажется, они впервые назвали его по фамилии,- рано утром выходил из гостиной. Потом у директора добавил, что на нём была тёплая мантия – в ней мы его и нашли.

-Понятно… Вы полагаете, Регулус знал, что подобное может произойти?

-Да откуда он мог знать-то? Хотя…

В комнату постучали, и тут же вошла Мортон, неся на вытянутых руках какую-то папку. Следом за ней, перепуганный и бледный, шёл Регулус. И последней, видимо, в качестве представителя школы, появилась Миневра Макгонагл. Она кивнула с непроницаемым лицом, закрыла за собой дверь и прошла в комнату.

Племянник Альфарда сидел за столом, стараясь напустить на себя непроницаемы вид- получалось плохо. Лорд Чарльз налил ему воды, Мортон начала выкладывать бумаги из своей папки на стол.

Дела Блэков решают Блэки. Альфард поторопился начать самому, даже если потом инициативу и возьмёт на себя Поттер.

-Ладно, Регулус, давай начнём. Расскажи нам, что произошло.

Мальчик залпом выпил половину стакан- искал отсрочку?- и ответил довольно уверенно:

-Не знаю, ничего особенного. Я видел, как Северус выходил из гостиной, и он выглядел взволнованным. Наверное, что-то серьёзное случилось. Я просто хотел проверить, вернулся ли он в школу… ну, и он не вернулся.

Минерва, с выражением непоколебимого сфинкса, поинтересовалась серьёзно, как будто речь шла о жизни и смерти (и, в общем-то, она была права, но всё равно раздражала):

-Мистер Блэк, вы ведь понимаете, как важны ваши слова. Мы все хотим выяснить, что произошло с вашим другом, и если вы что-то знаете…

-Я знаю не больше, чем остальные!- перебил мальчик и тут же замолчал, испуганный собственной наглостью.

После этого в разговор вступил лорд Поттер:

-Ладно, у тебя нет идей, что могло произойти. Тогда расскажи нам, как ты сам оказался в гостиной так рано. В шесть? –Альфард не помнил, называл ли он время или Поттер выбрал случайную цифру.

-В половине седьмого. Я просто проснулся рано, не мог опять заснуть и пошёл почитать в гостиную. Я сидел в кресле в тени, и он меня не заметил.

-Ясно… Каким тебе показался Северус? Что-нибудь необычное?

-Да он просто прошёл мимо меня! Может, нервный немного, но он по жизни был нервным, кажется. Я не знаю. Он просто был в зимней мантии- по утрам конечно, холодно, но не настолько.

Альфард хотел спросить, почему же тогда он решил, что что-то не так, но тут же подумал, что это только помешает. Уж наверное, Поттер знает, как вести допрос. Но вопреки всем ожиданиям, следующий вопрос прозвучал от Мортон.

-А что вы думаете о мистере Снейпе вообще? Каким он был, с кем общался?

-Не то, чтобы с кем-то особенно. В основном со слизеринцами и, по-моему, с кем-то из Рейвенкло. Я точно не знаю, но вообще-то он много занимался.

-Да? А чем конкретно?

-Не знаю, всем, даже естественными науками. А так вся школа знает, что он разбирается в Защите.

-Теории или практике?- поинтересовался Поттер, как будто совершенно нейтрально.

-Не знаю,- он повторял эту фазу слишком часто, особенно для Блэка.

Мортон протянула ему какой-то пергамент:

-Если он много занимался, почему у него были такие посредственные оценки? Средний балл около восьмидесяти, по Защите семьдесят восемь… Это не блестящие результаты для юноши, заинтересованного учёбой.

Значит, она уже успела достать его табель. Альфард бы и сам хотел заглянуть в него, но сейчас Регулус держал лист так, что сидящие напротив взрослые не могли прочитать ничего.

-Ну и что. Мы даже не учились вместе. Спросите у его однокурсников, или учителей.

-А как ты сам думаешь, фактические знания мистера Снейпа были выше, чем показывают эти оценки?- теперь стало понятно, что в заумном построении фраз ему ещё можно у нее поучиться.

-Да. Он был очень умным.


	4. Chapter 4

Регулуса выпроводили за дверь, взяв обещание немедленно рассказать, если вспомнит что-то новое. Альфард хотел попросить у Мортон табель мальчика, но лорд Поттер уже держал в руках всю стопку бумаг. Девушка поднялась, чтобы налить себе чаю, на ходу поясняя:

-Там только оценки за последние два года. Всё остальное- просто выборка по вопросу, всё, что было в наших архивах о магическом суициде и его последствиях.

-Я просто не могу в это поверить,- Минерва, непривычно тихая последние полчаса, заговорила, отстранённого глядя на гору свитков,- что вообще могло толкнуть мальчика на такой поступок? Просто кошмар, может это всё-таки ошибка.

Лорд Поттер просмотрел бумаги и сунул их Альфарду:

-Теперь, я думаю, всему магическому миру интересно узнать, что такого происходит в нашей единственной школе, что дети идут на нарушение фундаментальных законов магии... И это точно не ошибка. И вообще, действительно, почему у него были такие плохие оценки?

Оценки не были плохими. У самого Альфарда, и у его братьев, в школе были получше, но он знал многих, кто учился примерно так же или хуже. Если судить только по баллам, юноша был абсолютнейшей посредственностью. Лучше всего у него было с арифмантикой и травологией- по обеим дисциплинам чуть больше девяноста баллов, что тоже далеко не заоблачный результат.

-У него были проходные оценки,- собралась и ощетинилась Макгонагалл,- я более чем уверенна, что и экзамены бы он сдал. Впрочем, я тоже считаю, что он мог бы заниматься гораздо лучше.

-За чем же дело стало?

-Я не его декан и подробно этим не занималась. Но на мои уроки мистер Снейп часто являлся без домашней работы, постоянно был невнимательным, иногда просто спал за партой. Очень сложно чему-то научить ребёнка, который упорно не желает учится.

-М-да…- неопределённо протянул лорд Поттер, постукивая пальцами по столешнице,- профессор Макгонагалл, будьте так добры, напишите нам самый примерный список студентов, что поможет нам составить некое мнение о мистере Снейпе. Не обязательно его друзья. Просто ученики, имеющие с ним некие общие знаменатели. Желательно, с разных факультетов.

Безукоризненно исполнительная, Минерва тут же огляделась в поисках пера и чернил, но в этот момент в комнату, широко для своего роста шагая, вошла девушка, раньше возившаяся с партами.

-Появилась первая информация. Явной причины пока не видно, но может быть кое-что интересное. Рассказывать?

-Подожди. Чтобы не повторять два раза, лучше перейти в большую аудиторию. Всё равно рано или поздно надо представить остальную команду. Команда лорда Поттера больше не жевала бутерброды. Теперь все они, серьёзные и сосредоточенные, писали, читали, сортировали и все как один повернулись на голос начальника. Тот заговорил. Пожалуй, авроры, вместе с невыразимцами, были единственными работниками министерствами, не склонными к долгому пережёвыванию известных фактов. Лорд Поттер тоже излагал информацию скупо и по существу:

-Это дело не обычное и не простое. Сложно работать почти без прецедентов, но мы обязаны разобраться, что происходит- потому что больше такое происходить не должно. Прошу приветствовать нашу независимую комиссию: мистер Блэк, мисс Мортон, профессор Макгонагл,- кто-то покивал, кто-то помахал рукой. Лорд Поттер кивнул на девушку с короткой стрижкой,- Джейн Дот, мой личный помощник, занимается организационными вопросами и поиском информации.

-И за кофе тоже ко мне,- пробормотала Джейн, опасливо оглянувшись на шефа.

-Пожалуй. Далее лорд Генри Эдельвейс и его брат Том,- два молодых мужчины сдержанно привстали в разных концах комнаты,- эксперты в разных областях магии, включая ментальную.

«Неужели он думает просить разрешение на легилименцию? Всё равно никто не даст. Мерлин, зачем этот цирк с кентаврами, если мальчик скоро проснётся и сам сможет рассказать?»

-Шарлотта Браун. Работает с прессой. Думаю, всем понятно, что если даже её вызвали на место преступления, дело обещает вызвать огромный общественный оклик,- Шарлотта, видимо, не хотела отрываться от работы или просто не обратила внимания на своё имя. Так или иначе, она продолжила писать, и Альфард готов был поклясться, в чашке у её правой руки был налит не кофе, а чернила.

-Костер Торренс, юрист,- мужчина лет пятидесяти как раз вешал мантию на спинку стула – в комнате становилось жарковато,- Надеюсь, вместе мы сможем выяснить истину,- корректно закончил лорд Поттер,- Джейн, можешь начинать.

Девушка кивнула и сделала пару шагов в центр комнаты, оказавшись точно под старомодной люстрой. Она обвела взглядом коллег, которые, впрочем, продолжали хотя бы одним глазом посматривать в свои собственные бумаги.

-Говорю сразу, информации пока немного, но начало положено. Первое, он полукровка и постоянно проживает в маггловском мире- так что нам, вероятно, придётся и с их властями как-то контактировать. А теперь интересное: в соответствии с маггловскими записями, его мать погибла в аварии шесть лет назад (мальчик остался под опекой отца). Но я проверила по нашим архивам, и в них Эйлин Принц жива и здорова и даже продолжает колдовать- в основном, летом.

-Проверь, пользовался ли он её палочкой,- коротко сказал лорд Чарльз и снова обратился в слух. Альфарду хотелось похлопать – мальчишка сумел использовать отсутствие всякой кооперации между властями двух британских сообществ.

-Судя по доходам, Снейпы были далеко не богаты. У отца постоянная, но не высокооплачиваемая работа,- видимо, она пропускала какое-то неизвестное большинству чистокровных слово, чтобы никого не смущать,- и они получали ещё кое-что от города. Ещё у нас записи из больницы: перелом руки в шесть лет, очень тяжёлая ангина в девять. Странно только, что мать не повела его в Мунго.

Джейн замолчала. Толи у неё было всё, толи она просто давала отдых голосу. Неожиданно Шарлотта Браун оторвалась от письма и поинтересовалась:

-И это вся история болезни?

-По большей части, да. Ещё профилактические осмотры в школе и прививки в раннем детстве. А в чём дело?- она спрашивала не Браун, а Чарльза Поттера.

Тот ответил:

-Дети болеют, причём очень часто. У среднего ребёнка обычно накапливается полно всякой ерунды вроде простуд, отравлений, анализов. Но если его мать волшебница, с чем-то она могла справляться сама… Кто вообще была его мать, у неё была профессия?

-У магглов точно нет. А вообще она закончила Хогвартс и два года проработала в министерстве, в отделе по связям с общественностью. Она неплохо успевала, получила несколько повышений, но потом уволилась и сразу после этого каким-то образом легализовала себя в маггловском мире.

Альфард удивился:

-Я-то исходил из того, что она сам магглорождённая.

-Нет, чистокровная, но буквально во втором поколении. Её отец ещё не так давно был жив, я выясню, контактировали ли они.

Она отложила некоторые из своих бумаг, и их тут же взяла Миневра. Альфард позволил себе на секунду отвлечься: «Десятки магических домов и учреждений скрыты в двух шагах от магглов, но тем не менее почти никто из нас официально не существует в их мире. Неужели на самом деле мы так далеко друг от друга?»

-Дальше информация из Хогвартса, и в основном это оценки. Личное дело пока не могут найти. В больничном крыле он действительно бывал несколько чаще, но в основном не с простудами: шальные заклинания неприятного действия, ещё один перелом руки (кажется, той же самой)и воспаление лёгких на четвёртом курсе. И нет, тут не сказано, как можно было получить воспаление лёгких в Хогвартсе. Но я спрошу.

Блэк решил, если будет возможность, заглянуть в больничное крыло вместе с ней. Он хотел уже озвучить это, пока властный лорд Чарльз не назначил его к чему-нибудь другому, когда услышал голос Мортон позади себя.

-Если вы не возражаете, я могла бы рассказать об оценках,- Джейн Дотт пожала плечами и передала Поттеру остальные бумаги,- Катрин Мортон, министерство, отдел магического правопорядка,- видимо, она нервничала,- он не был блестящим учеником.

Образовалась драматическая пауза, но никто не спешил заполнять её сокрушёнными вздохами: кого вообще интересовало, если ребёнок просто учился наравне со всеми?

-Но и отвратительным тоже. Самая высокая оценка- 94 по Арифмантике, самая низкая- 72 по Трансфигурации, средний бал восемьдесят,- больше ей сказать было, видимо, нечего, тем более когда она повторяла всё во второй раз.

Лорд Чарльз кивнул, принимаю отрепортированную информацию, все взгляды тут же переключились на него, и он заговорил, уверенно, как и полагалось главному в расследовании:

-Такие результаты не должны настораживать, но наш первый свидетель только что сообщил, что, по его мнению, юноша был более чем одарённым. Мы ещё сопоставим это со словами остальных.

Руку подняла Шарлотта Браун, бросившая на стол перо и отставившая на стол чашку с неизвестной субстанцией.

-Пресс-релиз готов. Пока очень коротко, но правдиво. Выпустить завтра утром или повременить?

-Пусть будет завтра, незачем плодить сплетни. Но не дай Мерлин в школу попадёт хоть один репортёр. Думаю, присутствующим не нужно пояснять, что детали расследования должны оставаться в строжайшей тайне до его окончания?

Альфард молча кивнул и увидел, что сидящий прямо напротив него Торренс сделал тоже самое. На секунду он почувствовал себя частью чего-то большого и согласованного, но тут же понял, что на самом деле люди в комнате разделились на две неравные части- людей Поттера и троих чужаков,- и первые были на сто процентов уверены друг в друге, но уже заранее ожидали от него, Мортон и Макгонагалл глупостей и проблем. Тоже мне, асы выискались, пусть даже они и были таковыми.

-Ладно, сейчас каждый может заняться своим делом. На данный момент наша главная задача собрать и рассортировать как можно больше информации. Следующий допрос состоится через час, желающие ознакомиться с записью предыдущего попросите копию у Джейн.

Наручные часы подсказывали, что через час будет уже пять вечера. Время в этот день пронеслось как-то незаметно быстро. Ланч тоже был забыт между делом, а сейчас в комнате материализовался домовой эльф и поставил на стол к одному из братьев с цветочной фамилией огромное блюдо с сэндвичами. Альфард хотел было уже попросить себе один (судя по количеству, хватило бы на всех), но его опередила Джейн, без всякого разрешения схватившая бутерброд, следом, не глядя, взяли свои порции сами Генри и Том, дотянулась, второй рукой заклеивая конверт, Браун. Похоже, еду здесь было принято честно делить на всех, что было вполне понятно.

Альфард дождался своей очереди и подошёл к Чарльзу Поттеру. Тот просматривал бумаги из библиотеки, собранный Мортон, но с готовностью поднял голову.

-Лорд Блэк?

-Лорд Поттер. Я собираюсь сходить в больничное крыло, выяснить насчёт того воспаления лёгких.

-Это будет замечательно. Вряд ли мальчика уже разбудили, но, так или иначе…

Этот лорд Чарльз был неплохим человеком. Альфард снова вспомнил, что его сын тоже был на злополучном экзамене. Дойдёт ли до необходимости допрашивать и его? Как это будет?

Выйдя из ярко освящённой комнаты, он попал в тёмный участок коридора. С непривычки глаза не видели поначалу почти ничего, но как только они привыкли к темноте, на пути тут же попалось окно.

Хогвартс, закрытый замок с тяжёлыми каменными стенами, напоминал бескрайнее поле, потому что в нём тоже всегда был горизонт. Стоило сделать следующий шаг, и ты уже видел что-то новое, порой абсолютно отличное, и так с каждым движением, каждой минутой и каждым годом. Путь здесь никогда не был тем же самым, не только из-за двигающихся лестниц.

Идти до больничного крыла было недолго, и по дороге ему больше не встречались затемнённые участки, с почти средневековыми факелами. За двухстворчатой ореховой дверью ожидал мир травяных настоев и хрустящего белья. Взгляд скользнул по ряду аккуратно прибранных кроватей к единственной занятой, но он не смог так просто разглядеть мальчика. Во-первых, купол заклинаний издалека переливался непрозрачно, а во-вторых, рядом с Северусом Снейпом, наклонившись к его лицу, стояла девушка с костюме целительницы. Палочки в её руках не было, зато был планшет с бумагами. Альфард подошёл ближе. Теперь лицо юноши можно было рассмотреть, хотя оно и светилось сине-зелёным от окутывающих его лечебных чар. Девушка продолжала вглядываться в закрытые глаза.

Из служебной комнаты появилась другая молодая женщина, на сколько Альфард знал, хогвартская целительница.

-Добрый день, -на ходу поздоровалась она, считывая показания с разноцветных магических диаграмм, зависших неподалёку от кровати.

-Здравствуйте. Есть какие-нибудь новости?

-Состояние стабильное… Мы почти на сто процентов уверены, что он придёт в себя, - в этой фразе пугали не только «почти сто процентов», но и то, что прийти в себя ещё не означало быть здоровым, оправиться, снова колдовать…

Младшая медсестра оторвалась от созерцания и повернулась к ним. У неё были невероятно спокойные, едва ли не равнодушные глаза, тонкие губы, только щёки горели неестественно алым румянцем. Может, это был неудачный эксперимент к косметикой, может и нет.

-У меня есть новости. Его кровь проверили в Мунго в срочном порядке, только что пришли результаты,- она подняла свой планшет, будто предлагаю самому считать информацию.

Школьная медсестра протянула было руку, но девушка не спешила делится:

-Да ничего там нет. Единственное, что нашли- он принял полпорции зелья удвоенного зрения.

-Что он хотел разглядеть?- удивился Блэк, а обе ведьмы посмотрели на него как на законченного идиота.

-Один из побочных эффектов- разжижение крови,- пояснила младшая,- но в таких дозах оно не сыграет значительной роли. Хотя, хорошо, что его нашли вовремя.

-Да уж,- покивала вторая женщина. Она осторожно взяла перевязанную руку Северуса и осмотрела. На белоснежной повязке проступала одна-единственная крохотная капля крови. Наверное, это было нормально.

-На самом деле, у меня возникли некоторые вопросы о поводу медицинских записей мистера Снейпа. У Вас найдётся время поговорить?

-Конечно,- подтвердила женщина, напоследок касаясь тыльной стороной ладони лба мальчика, хотя температура наверняка измерялась одним из окружавших его заклинанием.

-Я буду тут. –девушка вынула свою палочку из рукава одним скользящим движением,- Хочу проверить его реакцию на магию…

Альфарду казалось, что вокруг Снейпа сейчас и так было достаточно волшебства, но он не был доктором. Они со школьной медсестрой прошли в т самую служебную комнату, на двери которой он успел прочитать «Мадам Помфри».

-Что бы вы хотели узнать? Вам ведь передали историю болезни, верно?

-Да, разумеется. Так что, он бывал тут чаще других детей?

-Возможно… Но не то, чтобы прямо заметно чаще. Игроки в квидичч иногда попадают на больничную койку после каждой второй игры, младшекурсники болеют почти весь холодный сезон без перерыва… Мистер Снейп в основном оказывался на моём попечении с небольшими травмами, глупые подростковые заклятия, вы понимаете.

-Да,- он и правда понимал- сколько таких проклятий, безобидных и почти тёмных он в своё время выкрикивал на ветер, вечным противникам гриффиндорцам, собственным братьям, одарённым девицам с Рейвенкло... И сам иногда, конечно, получал заслуженное возмездие,-А что насчёт воспаления лёгких в прошлом году? Я имею в виду, как можно было так запустить простуду?

Пусть он почти поставил под вопрос её профессиональные навыки, мадам Помфри не обиделась, но с грустным лицом пояснила:

-Это не была запущенная простуда, это было сильное переохлаждение. Ещё одна очень странная история…- она не хотела говорить об этом, но и молчать будто бы не могла,- В общем, мальчика нашли обездвиженного в снегу. Он провёл там уже несколько часов поэтому обычное бодроперцовое зелье бы не сработало… Всё обошлось, более менее, через неделю он был вполне здоров.

-Серьёзно? Кто-нибудь выяснил, что случилось?

-Виноватых не нашли. Директор лично спрашивал у Северуса, но он сказал, что ничего не помнит.

-Вы думаете, он соврал?

Она взяла чашку с давно остывшим чаем, посмотрела в тёмный омут на донышке. Говорят, остывший чай пить вредно.

-Я не так уж хорошо знаю, что происходит за пределами моего крыла, поэтому не могу судить. Мне показалось, он прекрасно знал, что случилось, но не хотел говорить по своим причинам. Я не знаю, почему. Я не знаю, почему случилось то, что случилось сегодня…

Альфард встал:

-Ничего, мы выясним истину Спасибо за информацию.

Она опять покивала. В большой комнате Северус Снейп предсказуемо лежал без движения, а девушка стояла лицом к окну. Он так и не знал её имени, так что и прощаться было незачем.

До того всё могло ещё как-то обернуться глупостью, недоразумением, случайностью. Альфард искренне любил Хогвартс и истово верил в свою родную школу. Но сейчас он думал почти так же, как логичный и рассудительный лорд Поттер с самого начала: «Какого чёрта ту вообще творится?»

До пяти было еще далеко. Было время просмотреть огромную стопку, найденную Мортон в библиотеке. Или выпить крепкого сладкого кофе. Или, скорее всего, и то и другое одновременно.


	5. Chapter 5

У этой девочки руки выглядели аккуратно- пока, но сейчас она нервно корябала их, неуверенно оглядываясь по сторонам. На ней была гриффиндорская жилетка, белая рубашка, форменный галстук и юбка ниже колена. Мортон улыбнулась ей, налила воды и пододвинула печенье. Макгонагалл сидела на своём прежнем месте, почти сразу после Блэка вошёл лорд Чарльз, можно было начинать.

-Алисия Шайни?- прочитал Поттер, сверяясь с бумагой.

-Здравствуйте,- девушка говорила тихо и предельно вежливо.

«Напугана, даже не нами, а всем, что случилось».

-Ты дружишь с Фрэнком Лонгботтомом, верно?- как можно дружелюбней поинтересовался Альфард.

Лицо гриффиндорки засветилось улыбкой, а глубоко в карих глазах засияла высокомерная, настоящая чистокровная гордость. Что ж, она станет частью аристократического мира через несколько лет- так к чему скромничать?

-Да, он в этом году заканчивает школу. Но я не знаю, зачем вы меня вызвали. Я понятия не имею, что произошло. Я была просто в шоке, когда услышала,- она отвернулась, вцепившись в свой стакан.

-Не волнуйся,- Чарльз Поттер тоже не хотел пугать её,- просто расскажи нам, о чём ты знаешь. Как ты, кстати, узнала, что произошло?

Вопрос имел мало смысла. В этой школе слухи распространялись со скоростью света, определить их источник было почти не возможно, да и зачем? Никто не распоряжался хранить происходящее в тайне.

-Я была на трансфигурации со всеми… А когда мы вернулись в башню, об этом уже болтали все, у кого в тот день не было экзаменов.

-Что говорили?

-Что Снейпа нашли в лесу, что он без сознания, что на него кто-то напал, что он мёртв… Но через пару часов все склонялись к версии о самоубийстве. Потом профессор Дамблдор сделал объявление.

Альфард понятия не имел, что директор что-то говорил. Это было лучше, чем предоставлять детям развивать безумные теории, но всё-таки это в первую очередь касалось Северуса Снейпа а не остальных студентов.

-Алиса, а что вы подумали, когда мистера Снейпа не оказалось на экзамене?- вступила Макгонагалл.

-Я… не знаю, я думала больше об экзамене.

-Уверена, вы справились отлично- ободрила преподавательница.

-Ага. Думала что-то в голову стукнуло, с него сталось бы, извините,- она покосилось на Минерву, на лице которой явственно читалось, что она не поощряет такие высказывания об одноклассниках, но сейчас хочет слышать правду,- Я была уверена, что он вот-вот появится. И точно не думала, что что-то может случится.

Мортон, до этого сосредоточенная на своей чашке чая и размоченном в нём печенье, воспользовалась короткой паузой и задала свой вопрос:

-Алиса, а что вообще было до этого экзамена? Я имею в виду, вы учились вместе уже пять лет.

Девочка приподняла брови в искреннем удивлении:

-Он был на Слизерине,- по её лицу было видно, что это само по себе должно было всё объяснять, но всё-таки она продолжила,- С чего бы нам общаться? Я знала о нём по слухам. Даже если ходишь на одни и те же уроки, это не значит, что нужно говорить друг с другом.

Мортон кивнула, а Альфард мысленно удивился. С каких пор всё было как категорично? Ерунда, во все временами в каждом выпуске находились межфакультетские пары, ещё больше просто друзей. Противостояние львов и змей существовало, оно подчас становилось довольно жестоким, но на памяти Блэка никогда не прерывало все контакты настолько резко. Что-то изменилось слишком внезапно, или просто эта девочка мало интересовалось, что происходило вокруг неё. Пожалуй, теперь была его очередь:

-Что же, тогда расскажи, какие слухи ходят.

-Серьёзно? Зачем?

-Это поможет нам составить мнение об обстановке в школе,- подтвердил лорд Чарльз.

-Да,- тут же смутившись, кивнула Алиса,- но ничего такого не происходило. Я имею в виду, факультеты между собой никогда не дружили, а тем более в теперешней обстановке… Но по большей части всё было спокойно. Я ничего не замечала.

Поттер взял себе печенья. Он не набрасывался на сэндвичи, как остальная команда, и Альфард не знал, была ли у него возможность перекусить в перерыве. Впрочем, авроры прибыли около часу дня, может им хватило времени съесть нормальный ланч без волнений и удушающей тревоги- сразу за всех.

-А ты как думаешь, у Северуса Снейпа были какие-то проблемы в школе?

Альфард ещё не говорил с ним о своём визите в больничное крыло, возможно, Поттер имел в виду что-то другое…

-Да уж, у него были проблемы,- теперь лицо гриффиндорки выражало лёгкое презрение, раздражение и собственное превосходство,- не знаю, как он попал на Слизерин, но беден был, как церковная мышь. А через два года нужны были деньги на дальнейшее обучение. Говорят, он и искал в том числе и не самые чистые способы заработать… Но это всё только слухи.

Она потянула себя за галстук, прикрыла не выспавшиеся глаза и снова превратилась в очаровательную юную девушку, неспособную даже на мысли о плохом. Блэк не хотел верить глупым школьным слухам, но вот найти в них подтверждение собственным желаниям был не против:

-Почему он стал бы продолжать учёбу? Подавляющему большинству волшебников это ни к чему.

-Он был не глупый. Не знаю, насколько, но в науке он разбирался неплохо.

-Какой науке?- уточнила Макгонагалл, хотя кто-то, а она должна была знать, в чём был силён один из студентов.

Девочка удивила. Она улыбнулась скромно и ровно произнесла:

-Нет двух наук, как нет двух вселенных.

Кстати вспомнилось, что Августа-будущая- Лонгботтом ненавидела Минерву, и это было вполне взаимно. «А Макгонагалл ничего, не мстит девчонке, даже защищает. Детская вражда забывается быстро». Джейн Дот, показавшаяся вначале не более чем ассистенткой Поттера, оказалась совсем не промах. Из всей команды она первая приступила к наиболее активному этапу расследования и за пару часов успела разведать обстановку в маггловском городе Снейпа. Альфард случайно опять оказался рядом с Поттером, просматривающим одновременно макет завтрашней газетной страницы. «Надо будет самому потом посмотреть…. Хотя всё равно завтра каждый первокурсник в Хогвартсе это увидит».

Джейн стояла собранная, серьёзная, не смотря на юный возраст она не выглядела легкомысленной. На ней снова была простая чёрная мантия, которую она, наверняка, поспешно накинула, переходя антиаппарационный барьер школы. Конечно, Альфард не знал наверняка, что она магглорожденная, но опыт и шестое чувство подсказывали ему, что так и было. Его это не волновало- он общался с множеством волшебников и, хотя самые близкие люди были исключительно чистокровными (предсказуемо, потому что это была его семья), он знал, что даже ничем не выделяющиеся магглорожденные могут хорошо выполнять свою работу.

-Успела почти всё, что нужно было. В основном за счёт того, что ни дома ни на работе Тобиаса Снейпа не оказалось. В общем, на первый взгляд там то, что называют не самой благополучной семьёй. Соседка сказала, бывали и крики и чуть ли не рукоприкладство, но, на самом деле, после смерти миссис Снейп стало намного тише. Даже летом, когда мальчик возвращался домой. Учителя в маггловской начальной школе помнят его как умненького ребёнка, никаких неприятностей.

Кажется, зря он её похвалил даже мысленно: ничего полезного Джейн, по всей видимости не нашла, Альфард мог бы заняться чем-нибудь поважнее.

-И мне повезло найти врача, занимавшуюся переломом руки.

В комнате тут же наступила неестественная тишина, и только в этот момент Блэк осознал, что все остальные тоже не считали информацию особенно важной и начали перешёптываться. Но это событие десятилетней давности почему-то каждому казалось необходимым ключом- хорошо бы, оно им и оказалось.

-Она сказал, что действительно, эту семью никто ни до ни после в больнице не видел, хотя они там и числились. По её словам, такие переломы часто бывают результатом жестокого обращения, но в том случае родители так переживали, оба белые, как полотно, потом так заботливо с сыном говорили, что она решила, что всё должно быть в порядке.

Джейн замолчала, как будто закончила. Серьёзный волшебник, ранее представленный как Торренс, выждал, не будет ли она продолжать, и саркастично поднял брови:

-Серьёзно? Кто это дал ей право решать?-он посмотрел на лорда Чарльза и пояснил,- мне пришлось как-то работать с маггловской системой защиты несовершеннолетних, это совсем не так просто. Врач обязана была обратиться в полицию…. В общем, в органы власти.

Альфард прищурился. Это было не так, как в магическом мире- потому что там системы защиты несовершеннолетних не было совсем. Крохотный отдел департамента по надзору над несовершеннолетними волшебниками занимался тем, что в случае смерти родителей распихивал сирот по многочисленным в магическом мире родственникам. Если их не было, дети отправлялись в маггловскую систему опеки- а значит, чаще всего, в приют. Альфарду, воспитанному в семье, где кузены и племянники с удовольствием принимались на неограниченное время, сложно было окончательно осознать само существование специальных учреждений для детей. Но он знал, что для магглов это было обычное дело.

Джейн закатила глаза и наконец продолжила с самой важной информацией:

-Я знаю. Но пренебрежение служебными обязанностями ещё понятно- город полумертвый, никому нет дела до этой больницы... Мне было интересней, почему она вообще до сих пор помнит эту конкретную семью, если с того времени должна была увидеть ещё тысячи таких же. В общем, я поспрашивала, что заставило её так думать… Реакция просто как по учебнику: умиротворенный тон, прямой взгляд и ни одного аргумента: «хорошая семья», «такие искренние люди», «я почти сразу поняла».

-Подала запрос в министерство?- по деловому осведомился Поттер.

-Да, сэр. Благодаря точной дате, ответ дали быстрый: конфундус. Заклинание не физическое, статута прямо не нарушает, поэтому последствий не было… Сейчас мы уже не докажем, сделала ли это миссис Снейп…

Она снова затихла, но никто не знал, собирается ли она продолжать на этот раз. Шарлотта Браун, у которой после написания статьи осталось не так уж много дел, подвела итог:

-Пусть без доказательств, всё это выглядит так, что эта ведьма заколдовала магглу, чтобы оправдать мужа-тирана. Звучит как неплохая причина для нежелания возвращаться домой. Это причина была действительно неплохой, она в буквальном смысле нравилась Альфарду- эгоистично, просто потому, что не принадлежала магическому мира, а значит не являлась даже косвенно их виной. Но нельзя было так просто схватиться за неё, не задумываясь о других вариантах.

Генри или Том Вайс- она не были близнецами или даже слишком похожими друг на друга, просто Блэк не обратил внимания в первый раз и теперь никак не мог вспомнить, кто есть кто- разделил его сомнения:

-Нет, это вариант… Но странно как-то. Я бы ещё понял, если бы он только что вернулся после каникул. Или сбежал бы сейчас куда-нибудь. Но самоубийство… Должно быть что-то здесь и сейчас, должно быть.

Все выглядели задумчивыми и неуверенными. Дело было в том, что никто из них понятия не имел, что могло, а что не могло стать причиной для попытки суицида. Они- даже магглорождённые- уже давно были естественной частью магического мира, они просто не сталкивались с подобным. Но всё когда-нибудь случается в первый раз- хотя лучше бы не случалось.

Друэлла- наивная и красивая, ставшая членом семьи, как только Сигнус в первый раз привёл её на один из вечеров, была озабочена внешностью, даже немного больше, чем все остальные девушки, немного больше чем все остальные помешанные на совершенстве чистокровные. Альфард оказался пару раз в ванной в спальне брата с женой- и количеству тюбиков, пузырьков и коробочек там позавидовал бы владелец не самой крохотной аптеки. Ещё она всегда вставала на час раньше, чтобы безупречно уложить волосы, даже если оставалась дома, и следила за фигурой. После рождения старшей дочери, хотя она почти не набрала вес, Друэлла утвердила для себя новое правило: не есть после шести вечера. Сигнус раздражённо закатывал глаза, но общество, особенно леди, поняли её стремления и смирились с её вечной пустой тарелкой на традиционно поздних званных ужинах. Теперь Альфард мог только порадоваться, что эта странная идея не пришла ей в голову во время учёбы- в школе с незапамятных времён ужин подавался ровно в семь, а бедная девочка не смогла бы найти дорогу к безотказным хогвартским эльфам.

За годы ничего не изменилось, и, когда команда лорда Чарльза (было уже почти привычно называть так и себя), вошла в большой зал в половине восьмого, многие школьники уже разошлись. Оставшиеся казались необычно тихими, смотрели только в свои тарелки. Не было видно ни одного из племянников, только Нарцисса сидела со стаканом сока, держа его так, как если бы грела руки о чашку с чаем. Учителя были на месте, за исключением Макгонагалл, которая пришла вместе с ними. Они тоже казались подавленными. За увеличенным столом было достаточно стульев на каждого, все расселись, Блэк оказался между Флитвиком и учительницей арифмантики, с которой говорил в лесу- всего пару часов назад, а казалось, как будто прошла неделя. И он всё ещё не знал её имени.

Тарелки в школе были настолько большими, что на одной могли не смешиваясь спокойно поместиться порция шепардского пирога и рисового пудинга. Ещё Альфард налил себе тыквенного сока, которого не пил, кажется, со времён своей учёбы и приступил к еде. Он не успел проголодаться как следует, некстати вспомнилось, каким тощим был юный Северус. «Надо есть овсянку»- сказала бы его бабушка Кассиопея, а отец посоветовал бы налегать на мясо.

Несмотря на подавленное настроение и всеобщую неловкость, за столом шёл разговор. Из следователей первый присоединился Поттер, разумеется, он даже за едой продолжал свой вежливый, но эффективный допрос.

-Так что же, никто не заметил ничего необычного? Неудивительно, это не простой случай…- в его голосе даже самый пристрастный слушатель не смог бы уловить и ноты осуждения.

-Да если бы мы знали!- сокрушённо воскликнула Помона Спраут. Она выглядела абсолютно растерянной, тарелка с нетронутым ужином была отставлена в сторону.

Преподавательницу прорицаний Альфард не знал, но её можно было легко угадать по бледному, истощённому трансами лицу, множеству браслетов-ограничителей магии и широкой цыганской юбке- у последнего не было рациональных обьяснений, но это было традицией. Она была не старше тридцати, и тоже вздохнула:

-Все учителя готовы помочь детям, чем только можем. Из любой ситуации есть простой и адекватный выход, но подростки этого не видят. В лучшем случае они советуются со сверстниками, а в худшем…

-Уж точно не пытаются убить себя!- слегка вспылил Карстарк. Альфард только сейчас подумал, что, возможно, было бы логичнее назначить представителем Хогвартса его... Но это было решение директора, которому, все знали, Макгонагалл была верной и преданной соратницей. Карстарк, тем временем, снова вернулся к угрюмому поглощению мясного пирога.

-Это трагедия для всей школы,- будто подводя итог, хорошо поставленным голосом произнёс Дамблдор,- Я надеюсь только, что вы выясните причины, побудившие Северуса. Вы уже связались с его семьёй?

Альфард заговорил неожиданно даже для самого себя:

-На самом деле, пока нет.

-Я обязательно займусь этим завтра,- быстро вставила Джейн.

-Господин директор, а вы помните его мать? Некая Эйлин Принц, должна была учиться в Хогвартсе при вас.

Дамблдор задумался. Странно, здесь собралось так много волшебников, не может быть, чтобы ни один из них ни разу не встретился с этой таинственной Эйлин. Кто она такая, почему ушла в маггловский мир и что происходило в её семье? Но, кажется, директор что-то вспомнил.

-Я никогда не думал, что у Эйлин был сын… Она была старательной девушкой, довольно одарённой. Гриффиндор.

Все казались слегка удивлёнными. Не то, чтобы это была совсем уж невероятная ситуация, но всё-таки чаще всего дети следовали на факультеты вслед за родителями. И уж совсем редко пересекались вечные антагонисты змеи и львы… Альфард невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая племянника. Нехорошо было так думать, но.. «Слава Мерлину, что в моей семье всё в порядке».

Шарлотта Браун тем временем развивала беседу:

-Значит, она как-то выделялась? А то у нас по поводу юноши просто парадокс: дети утверждают, что он был более чем способным, а оценки…

-Оценки не всегда показатель,- тут же отозвался Дамблдор. –Хотя они и созданы именно для этого. На мой взгляд стороннего наблюдателя у мистера Снейпа действительно был незаурядный интеллект, но что-то мешало ему развивать его.

Он не уточнил, что. Из какого-то детского стремления к противоречию Альфарду захотелось показать язык и сказать, что, может, он просто развивался за пределы школьных рамок. Хотя откуда ему было знать?..

-Мистер Снейп, безусловно, не был глупым,- вступил Слагхорн. Если он кардинально не поменялся за последние двадцать лет, его вряд ли бы заинтересовал нищий мальчишка-троечник, но всё-таки он был его деканом, а это что-то да значило,- он неплохо справлялся… когда прикладывал усилия. Но иногда абсолютно без причины проваливался на совсем не сложном материале.

-Он планировал продолжать учёбу? – поинтересовался Лорд Поттер.

-Не знаю… Безусловно, если бы он постарался, шанс у него был…

Альфард отодвинул тарелку с недоеденным ужином и медленно допил холодный сок. Обучение в Хогвартсе было бесплатным, Попечительский совет даже оплачивал школьные расходы редким сиротам и малоимущим, но вот получение дальнейшего образования было запредельно дорого, особенно для магглорождённых. Им приходилось занимать деньги, либо у гоблинов, которые брали огромные проценты, либо у предприимчивых чистокровных, которые потом требовали несколько лет отработать на них- каждый решал для себя, что было хуже. Альфард слышал, у магглов сейчас с этим всё намного проще- может, это была она из областей, в которой им стоило брать пример.

Поттер хмурился, он тоже ел мало. Альфард успел рассказать ему историю с воспалением лёгких и, предсказуемо, лорда Чарльза это не обрадовало.

-Ладно, оставим учёбу,- он незаметно для себя перешёл с тона светской беседы на откровенный допрос,- он часто попадал в неприятности?

Девушка –гадалка пожала плечами:

-Ну, не все же неприятности должны достаться вашему сыну…

Все притихли. Это было как-то против правил: каждый знал, что лорд Поттер появился в школе для расследования. Да, его сын учился там же- но разве в Англии была другая магическая академия? Девушка продолжила, ничуть не смущаясь:

-Как всегда, всего понемногу. Драки, дуэли, ссоры… И на третьем курсе он разбил стеклянный шар на моём занятии, бросив им в кого-то.

-Потрясающе. Когда мне было тринадцать, я опрокинул коробку ежей для трансфигурации на двоюродную сестру,- поделился Альфард. Он посмотрел на Дамблдора- директор улыбнулся, вспоминая забавный случай.

-Вот и я говорю, дети.

Конечно, школьники постоянно устраивали что-то подобное, и в этом не было ничего, абсолютно ничего не обычного. Но- все это понимали, хотя никто не говорил вслух,- что-то должно было случиться, приведшее к такому ужасающем и невероятному результату.

-Но кроме этого ничего особенного,- подал голос Карстарк.- Ни походов в запретный лес, ни прогулок после отбоя. По крайней мере, я не ловил.

Никто ему не возразил, значит, и остальным Северус Снейп не попадался.

Из-за слизеринского стола встала Нарцисса, и, бросая взгляды на учителей, вышла из зала. В руке девочка несла кроваво-красное яблоко, и, не будь её волосы нежно-маслянного цвета, она стала бы похожа на Белоснежку- идеальное дитя, жертва родительской гордости, вечно ждущая и спокойная.

Директор снова заговорил и Блэк стряхнул с себя лирическое настроение. Не до того было.

-Эльфы уже подготовили апартаменты для тех из вас, кому будет удобнее остаться в Хогвартсе. Мы решили не отменять экзамены, чтобы не волновать чрезмерно детей. Сов и ТРИТОНов завтра нет, а экзамены младшеклассников длятся не более полутора часов.

-Мы постараемся организовать расписание максимально удобно,- кивнул Чарльз,- ещё мы собирались поговорить с последним на сегодня студентом. Уже довольно поздно, но, сами понимаете, ситуация не терпит.

-Разумеется. Уверен, никто не будет против. Вы же понимаете, все хотят узнать, что произошло. Так кто вам нужен?

Лорд Поттер уточнил в пергаменте.

-Староста гриффиндора. Лили Эванс.

Как ни странно, голос подал декан слизерина:

-Лили? Не думаю, что она может что-то знать, такая замечательная одарённая девочка… Но вам, конечно, виднее.

Шарлотта Браун вежливо пояснила:

-Пока у нас мало зацепок. Мы просто составляем мнение, а старосты должны знать о студентах. Завтра мы, скорее всего, поговорим с кем-нибудь из слизерина…

-Мисс Эванс по средам помогает младшекурсникам по моему предмету,- сообщил Карстрарк,- не уверен, будут ли они заниматься сегодня, но так или иначе я могу её привести.

-Благодарим.

Может быть, Минерва хотела сама поговорить с девочкой. Гриффиндорская староста, помогающая малышам, кого-то она напоминала. Альфард сомневался, что Лили Эванс будет что сказать о Снейпе- не все студенты в школе пересекались. Но выслушать её надо было обязательно.

Тем временем все стали расходиться. Учеников уже тоже почти не осталось, только за одним столом сидели светленький мальчик-гриффиндорец и девочка в галстуке Рейвенкло - девочка что-то быстро говорила и не один из них не улыбался.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда пришла Лили Эванс, все сразу поняли, что никакой защитой она сегодня заниматься не собиралась. Рыжая девочка в школьной форме появилась заплаканной, с покрасневшими и опухшими веками и всё ещё всхлипывая. Ей налили воды, зубы стучали о край стакана.

-Не волнуйся так, - ободряюще сказал лорд Поттер,- с мистером Снейпом всё будет в порядке, а мы постараемся выяснить, что случилось.

Девочка кивнула, зачарованно глядя аврору в глаза. Возможно, она побаивалась, что её саму в чём-то подозревают.

-Лили, расскажи нам, что происходило в школе?- задала вопрос Мортон.

Девочка снова зарыдала, закрыв лицо руками. Минерва обняла её за плечи, стараясь успокоить, но мисс Эванс, казалось, не могла остановиться. Лорд Чарльз нахмурился. Это была необычная реакция, но есть же люди, принимающие всё близко к сердцу.

Альфард подумал, что впервые увидел эту девушку сегодня утром. Значит, она не была чистокровной и, тем не менее, смогла завоевать благосклонность Слагхорна и стать старостой курса… Безусловно, она была одарённой.

Слёзы всё ещё текли её глаз, но девочка как могла взяла себя в руки и посмотрела на взрослых. Только тут Блэк заметил, что у неё поразительно зелёные глаза и очень приятное лицо.

Она заговорила, борясь с плачем:

-Господи, я не знаю, как это получилось! Никто, никто не знает, что могло произойти… Никто этого не хотел…

-Лили, мы тебя не обвиняем- мы никого не обвиняем,- лорд Чарльз умел говорить спокойным и ласковым голосом, как если бы успокаивал ребёнка. Впрочем, сколько ей было лет? Она всё ещё была ребёнком, несчастным и напуганным.

-Если ты не знаешь, что случилось, всё в порядке. Тогда расскажи нам просто, что происходит сейчас в школе. Много обязанностей у старосты?

Она выглядела непонимающе.

-Да… Постоянно приходится с чем-то разбираться. Перфектам школы ещё хуже…

-Согласен. Я когда-то тоже был перфектом, хотя давно это было… Сложные были экзамены? Ты-то прекрасно учишься, но что говорят остальные?

-Сейчас все говорят не об экзаменах… А до этого всё было, как обычно… Мистер Поттер, я в состоянии отвечать. Вы можете спрашивать меня о Снейпе.

Это было поведение настоящей гриффиндорки. Она к тому времени немного успокоилась, хотя всё ещё выглядела замученной.

-Хорошо. С кем он обычно проводил время?

Лили задумалась, снова выпила воды:

-Не знаю. У него было не очень много друзей. С какими-то слизеринцами.

-Понятно. Он хорошо учился?

-Он…- гриффиндорка замялась, как и все, кто говорил о способностях Снейпа,- у небо были не слишком хорошие оценки, но он был умнее, чем казался.

-Как думаешь, почему было такое противоречие?

«Мы пытаемся это выяснить целый день, с чего бы девочке знать, если она с ним даже не общалась?» Но неожиданно она ответила:

-По-моему, ему было всё равно. Я имею в виду, мы сидим рядом на зельях и… Он иногда помогал мне, говорил, как можно улучшить рецепт, но сам не пытался это сделать. Как будто не хотел выделяться…

Макгонагалл была удивлена, что её лучшая ученица, оказывается, списывает временами у какого-то слизеринца, но, к счастью, не стала ничего говорить, а Эванс на неё не смотрела. Поттер собирался спросить что-то ещё, но Лили заговорила сама, быстро, прерывающимся голосом:

-Я клянусь, никто не хотел! Никто б не подумал, что такое может произойти! Он был обычным парнем, я не понимаю, зачем, зачем он это сделал…

Минерва снова положила руку ей на плечо и спросила:

-Лили, ты знаешь, что могло побудить мистера Снейпа к такому поступку?

Лицо девочки кривилось, она смотрела в пол, из глаз ещё быстрее текли слёзы. Алисия Шайни по сравнению с ней была самим спокойствием.

-Нет…

Она больше ничего не сказала. Вопросов тоже больше не было, её отпустили. Макгонагалл пошла проводить её до гостиной.

Время близилось к восьми. Альфард решил, что, пожалуй, воспользуется предложением директора и не пойдёт домой. «Здесь я нужнее. Всё равно придётся смотаться туда-сюда по каминной сети, взять одежды. А ещё завтра надо будет заглянуть к сёстрам, сказать что с их детьми всё в порядке. После завтрашней статьи поднимется паника». Ещё бы не поднялась- он был почти уверен, что уже сейчас в совятне не было ни одной птицы.

В соседней большой комнате снова глотали кофе, читали свитки и выискивали правду. Джейн, как обычно, не сидела на месте: на этот раз она раздавала всем одинаковые тонкие бумажные папки. Такую же она сунула и Альфарду и, прежде чем он успел открыть её, ответила на немой вопрос лорда Поттера:

-Личное дело наконец-то нашлось. Ни за что бы ни подумала, что в Хогвартсе такой бардак. На первый взгляд, ничего важного.

Почти у всех были другие дела, к немедленному изучению бумаг приступили только Блэк, Поттер, Мортон и Шарлотта Браун.

«Отлично, через двадцать лет после окончания школы я хотя бы узнал, что личные дела действительно существуют, а не являются выдумкой учителей».

Северус Снейп, определённо, не доставлял много проблем. В самом начале папки были отдельно прикреплены табели за все пять лет учёбы. Оценки на первых курсах были несколько лучше, чем сейчас. Разрешения на походы в Хогсмид были подписаны «миссис Снейп». Почерк был достаточно взрослый, наверное, мальчик упросил расписаться кого-нибудь из старшеклассников…

-Чарльз,- тихо позвала Браун, читавшая быстрее остальных,- посмотри сюда…

Лорд Поттер протянул серьёзное «Хм». Совсем скоро Альфард, похоже, увидел то, что могло его задеть:

«4 ноября 1972. Ученики Северус Снейп (слизерин), Питер Петигрю (гриффиндор) Джеймс Поттер (гриффиндор) и Сириус Блэк (гриффиндор) были задержаны в коридоре за драку профессором ЗОТИ Черити Андерсон. Каждому была назначена отработки с мистером Филчем в течение недели. Мистер Снейп и мистер Поттер были препровождены в больничное крыло с незначительными повреждениями».

Альфард понятия не имел, кто такой Питер Петигрю, но он знал, что сын начальника аврората и его племянник дружили. Оба были активными, живыми детьми из семей определённого круга, оба были с детства категорически не способны тихо играть в сторонке, пока родители обсуждают важные дела. Если чему и следовало удивляться так это тому, что эти двое не познакомились до Хогвартса.

-Мальчишки,- подвёл итог больше сам для себя Блэк,- у меня таких записей, наверное, не меньше сотни за каждый курс было. Можно спросить у Северуса.

-Разумеется,- лорд Чарльз ни в коей мере не выглядел растерянным, но был собран и спокоен, как и всегда,- Джеймса тоже можно будет вызвать.

-Пока похоже, что нам так или иначе придётся говорить по очереди с каждым с пятого курса… - неожиданно пожаловалась Мортон.

-Такой вероятности не стоит исключать, но, на самом деле, у нас уже есть довольно много информации. Всё скоро проясниться.

Альфард снова углубился в чтение, он был согласен с Поттер и уверен в том же самом. Вдруг тот продолжил, после долгой паузы:

-Но если понадобиться, мы поговорим с каждым.

Как и показалось на первый взгляд, ничего особенного в деле не оказалось. Там было ещё несколько сообщений о драках, в том числе две с Джеймсом и другими гриффиндорцами.

-Не понимаю,- Браун разминала шею,- этих записей в несколько раз меньше, чем отчётов из больничного крыла. В чём дело?- она повернулась к Минерве, которая только что вернулась и приступила к чтению, хотя вряд ли могла найти там что-нибудь новое.

-Эти записи ведутся нечётко. То есть, до директора Дамблдора никакие служебные записки к делу вообще не подшивали, но и теперь учителя не всегда составляют отчёт- зачем тратить время на мелочи… Тем более, до этого дня они ещё ни разу ни кому не понадобились.

-Понятно.

Альфард думал, не спросить ли про отношения мальчишки с гриффиндорцами, но не хотелось напоминать об этом лорду Поттеру. Если бы это было чем-то важным, всезнающая и патологически честная Макгонагалл сказала бы сама.

Если полезную информацию учителям заносить было лень, ненужной ерунды было с избытком: имелась даже копия читательского билета. Судя по всему, книг им было прочитано уже больше, чем Альфардом за всю жизнь. Пробираясь через летящий почерк библиотекарши, Блэк не видел никакой особой темы в изысканиях- чары, зелья, ЗОТИ, арифмантика, справочники, всё было вперемешку. Правда, он не заметил ни одной книги по трансфигурации, но и это не было чем-то необычным. Записей о пропуске в запретную секцию не было- учителя и не давали его обычно до шестого курса как минимум, хотя бывали исключения.

День был долгим, наполненный волнением, непониманием и отчаянными попытками выяснить истину. Хотя было ещё совсем не поздно, Альфард чувствовал себя усталым. Все остальные, похоже, тоже притихли. Лорд Поттер вскоре поднялся:

-Что ж, начало положено… Но завтра нужно продолжать с удвоенными силами. Мы поговорим с ещё несколькими студентами и отцом мистером Снейпа,- если тот отыщется, но этого никто не сказал,- советую всем хорошенько выспаться. Как сказал директор, все желающие могут остаться в школе- эльфы покажут комнаты. Каминная связь есть в учительской. Все свободны.

Расходясь, многие брали с собой бумаги. Альфард остался с копией личного дела, хотя и знал, что сейчас читать ничего больше не сможет. «Откуда? Мы не знаем почти ничего, они что, перечитывают всё по десятому разу?»- Альфард направился в учительскую, забежать домой на пару минут, чтобы взять вещи.

«Мальчик пострадал больше всех, но и для других детей это травма на всю жизнь,- в глазах стояла рыдающая отличница-гриффиндорка,- некоторые вещи затрагивают сразу всех, и в полную силу. А дело, скорее всего, всё-таки в магглах… Говорят же, у многих родителей бывают проблемы со стихийными проявлениями магии.…»- мысли в голове Блэка уже путались, а ведь было едва-едва десять вечера. Очень тяжёлый день- тем более, что он не ожидал от скучного школьного экзамена чего-то такого… Да ничего не ожидал.

У камина никого не было. Альфард бросил щепотку порошка, произнёс свой адрес и шагнул в огонь. За свою жизнь он делал это так часто, что давным-давно не задумывался о запутанной магии перемещения, просто действовал автоматически. Когда-то в детстве его старший брат серьёзно ожёг руку- просто взял и протянул ладонь прямо в пламя. Ему было уже лет пять, должен был знать, что такое горячо, просто опыт безопасных путешествий по каминной сети на руках у родителей сильно смазал картину мира, баланс причин и следствий.

В небольшом доме Альфарда было чисто благодаря усилиям единственного верного эльфа, его же стараниями на столе уже несколько часов стоял горячий ужин. Альфард откусил кусок хлеба и бросил его обратно на стол, а сам пошёл наверх. В лёгкий коричневый чемодан отправилась одежда, зубная щётка, расчёска. Блэк присел на свою кровать, взгляд блуждал по набивному покрывалу глубоко слизеринского оттенка.

«Какая кому, в общем, разница, где я буду спать? Вернусь завтра утром, пораньше. Сейчас надо отдохнуть». Он откинулся на кровать и даже залез под одеяло. Мучительно попытался приподняться, чтобы завести будильник, но вспомнил, что он и так должен быть на семь. Больше думать сегодня было не о чем.

Через незадёрнутые шторы светила растущая луна, звёзд почти не было. За окном проехала машина. Потом послышался стук лошадиных копыт, но это наверняка уже был сон.

Когда Альфард проснулся утром, он первым делом увидел часы прямо напротив кровати: стрелки показывали ровно четверть восьмого. Будильник не сработал, или он его благополучно проспал. Только после этого Блэк обратил внимание на то, что его, собственно, разбудило: в окно билась почтовая сова. Он быстро открыл окно и отцепил послание.

«Лорд Блэк,

Колдомедики отошли от собственного плана и разбудили мальчика уже сегодня. Мы планирую поговорить с ним около восьми, так как он тоже ученик Хогвартса, ваше присутствие также необходимо.

С уважением, Лорд Поттер

P. S. Директор пообещал подать завтрак раньше обычного».

«Слава Мерлину, юноша в порядке. По крайней мере физически… С ним всё будет хорошо, к тому же теперь проводить расследование станет намного проще. На самом деле, все должно стать ясно, как только Северус сам расскажет, что случилось»- только почему-то он подозревал, что этого не произойдет. Он быстро привел себя в порядок. Обычно он бы достойно уложил волосы, принял бы долгий душ, сделал пару упражнений перед выходом... Но когда нужно было, он умел уложиться всего в десять минут.

Собранные вчера вещи он брать не стал- сейчас надо поторапливаться, зайдёт опять вечером или в перерыв.

По дороге на первый этаж он успел приказать домовому эльфу не готовить сегодня. Уже шагаю в камин, Альфард вспомнил, что давно необходимо было прибраться на чердаке, но возвращаться уже не стал.

В учительской он чуть не столкнулся с Браун, которая как раз счищала золу с мантии в двух шагах от него. Они поздоровались:

-Ну как, вышла газета?

-Да, сегодня должны принести. Не знаете, где лорд Чарльз?

Альфард посмотрел на часы- без двадцати восемь.

-Сам его ищу.

Браун кивнула. Похожу, все, работающие на авроров, были немногословными.

Они не сговариваясь пошли в направлении аудитории, отданной рабочей группе, и действительно нашли там начальника аврората. Завтрак для них подали не только раньше, но и прямо в кабинете: лорд Поттер с сосредоточенным видом ел овсянку, Мортон торопливо жевала блинчики. Альфард намазал маслом горячий ещё бублик, а журналистка еду проигнорировала.

Как-то само собой получилось без приветствий. Первым заговорил Поттер, и сразу о деле:

-Нас сегодня меньше. Джейн пытается найти Снейпа-старшего, Торренс собирается искать прецеденты в архивах аврората, а профессор Макгонагалл должна подойти к восьми в больничное крыло.

-Колдомедики что-нибудь новое сказали?

-Я сам разговаривал в три часа ночи по каминной сети с какой-то восторженной девушкой в течении пяти минут… Но она смогла только сказать, что восстанавливается он быстро, но на счёт магии по-прежнему никто ничего не обещает.

-Ну они хоть имеют представление, что делают, или как мы, больше экспериментируют?- безнадёжно спросила Мортон.

Лорд Поттер пожал плечами:

-Жив- и слава Салазару с Годриком.

Альфард был с ним согласен в душе.


	7. Chapter 7

Миневра действительно ждала их у дверей больничного крыла. Она выглядела усталой и невыспавшейся. Только сейчас Альфард оглянулся и понял, что и остальные немного растеряли привычный лоск, включая его самого. Обычно работа Блэка не требовала от него изменять привычкам и слабостям, но сейчас он готов был потерпеть.

Мадам Помфри- он запомнил её имя с прошлого раза- вежливо поздоровалась со всеми, но наотрез отказалась пускать к Снейпу.

-Вас слишком много. Мальчику нужен покой. Он и так час уже говорит с мисс Лавгуд…

-Но это закон! – возмутился лорд Поттер, впрочем, сохраняя спокойствие,- если мы хотим узнать, что произошло, нам НУЖНО с ним поговорить, и все должны присутствовать.

-А если вы хотите, чтобы Северус выздоровел, ему нельзя перенапрягаться!

-Давайте успокоимся,- голосом разума заговорила Мортон, подняв руки перед собой,- простите, сколько человек вы готовы пустить?

-Максимум- двоих, и не больше, чем на двадцать минут.

«Дольше наши допросы ещё не затягивались»- горько подумал Альфард.

-Что, если двое будут говорить, а двое останутся здесь?- предложила девушка

-Можно легко наложить подслушивающее заклинание, заодно и записать всё здесь- сампушущее перо в двух шагах может неслабо нервировать,- тут же согласился Блэк, не подумав, что остаться вполне вероятно придётся и ему самому.

Поттер задумался, но почти тут же кивнул:

-Что ж. Это не нарушает закон, если подразумевать, что допрос можно в любой момент прервать, если наши действия покажутся некорректными,- конечно, присутствие самого лорда Поттера даже не обсуждалось.

Минерва тут же трансфигурировала свиток из носового платка, попросила у медсестры перо, наложила заклинание на него, а затем на белую ширму в другом конце комнаты. В тот же миг перо заскользило по бумаге - с магией ему не нужны были даже чернила- и послышался женский голос, видимо, той самой Лавгуд:

-Ладно, ещё можно попробовать вот так… Neque tinea alae!- это было простейшее заклинание веера. - Хм, неплохо, совсем не плохо… Хотя откуда я знаю? Голова не болит?

Все затаили дыхание. Но ничего необычного не услышали- обычных мальчишеский голос, хрипловатый и тихий:

-Болит.

-Организм борется,- радостно ответила девушка.

«Не удивлюсь, если против неё»,- подумал Альфард, но не услышал ответ Северуса, потому что лорд Поттер взмахом руки приглушил громкость «трансляции» и обратился ко всем:

-Думаю, никто не станет возражать, если говорить будем мы с лордом Блэком?

Альфард абсолютно так не думал и ожидал бурных возражений, даже приготовил уже пару контр-аргументов и смирился с грядущим поражением, но, к его удивлению, женщины только покивали. Что случилось с его однокурсницей Минервой? Но он был рад возможности поговорить с мальчиком, поэтому немедленно последовал за лордом Поттером, лишь на шаг отставая.

Заглянув за ширму, он сразу понял, что внутри стояло заглушающее заклинание. Молодая целительница, увидев их, поднялась и помахала мальчику рукой:

-Выздоравливай!

Альфард почувствовал угрызения совести: нельзя же было вот так запросто прерывать доктора, но тут же напомнил себе, что девушка ушла сама, потому что, скорее всего, не знала настоящего лечения и просто пыталась немного прояснить ситуацию для себя. Что ж, в книгах она найдёт ответы ничуть не хуже.

В первые секунды он как-то избежал взгляда на лежащего на кровати мальчика, но тут всё-таки встретился с ним взглядом. Ничего-то в нём не изменилось со вчерашнего утра- на кровати лежал тот же самый темноволосый тощий подросток, тонкая рука поверх одеяла туго перевязана свежим бинтом. Только на секунду он увидел глубокие тёмные глаза, тут же спрятавшиеся за неопрятными, спадающими на лоб волосами.

-Здравствуй, Северус. Мы очень рады, что тебе лучше.

Не похоже, чтобы сам Северус был рад. Он смущённо, устало и отчаянно смотрел вниз. Здоровая правая рука сжала в кулак одеяло.

-Меня зовут Чарльз Поттер, я начальник аврората. Сейчас все хотят выяснить, что произошло, чтобы наказать виновных, когда таковы обнаружатся.- Поттер уже давно начал разговор, а Альфард всё ещё растерянно посматривал вокруг. Палата была светлой, нежнейший запах чистого льна обеззараживал воздух. На крохотной тумбочке примостился поднос с завтраком- надкусанный бутерброд с сыром, ложка с длинной ручкой, почти утонувшая в тарелке с овсянкой. «Нет, правда, ел бы…»

-В чём дело?

-Ни в чём.

-Что случилось?

-Ничего.

Так они далеко не зайдут.

-Северус, это не игра. Мне необходим твой ответ,- лорд Чарльз был спокоен и терпелив,- Настоящий ответ. Попробуешь ещё раз?

Мальчишка упорно не поднимал глаз, теперь он ещё и замолчал. Альфард вспомнил, что он не просто так тут стоит:

-Привет, а я – Альфард Блэк,- тут Снейп не удержался и посмотрел на них обоих с каким-то суеверным ужасом, а потом на секунду поднял глаза к потолку в непонимании,- Многие в школе переживают за тебя. На самом деле, это больше похоже на повсеместную панику…

-Мы известим твоего отца как можно скорее.

-Ага,- невпопад ответил Северус.

-Как ты себя чувствуешь?- решил переменить тему лорд Чарльз.

-Устал.

-Мне жаль. Я бы очень хотел позволить тебе отдохнуть, но пока не могу для твоего же блага. Можешь просто назвать мне имена людей, с которыми я мог бы поговорить.

«Я, мне… А начинал он с «мы». Похоже, это дело становится для него почти личным- не таким был начальник аврората, чтобы позволить студентам умирать прямо в школе магии».

А парень молчал. Все трое чувствовали себя неловко и, можно было поспорить, так же неуверенны были Минерва и Мортон, разбита была школьная медсестра, и только странная Лавгуд с научным интересом радовалась такому необычному случаю.

Поттер громко выдохнул. Это ни к чему не вело. Давить на и без того натерпевшегося подростка не представлялось возможным, легилименция- туда же, тем более на неё нет и не будет разрешения. Альфарду хотелось сделать что-нибудь, чтобы просто помочь и сделать лучше, пусть даже не узнать ничего, но только что? Он опять смотрел на мальчика и думал о таком же мелком и зажатом Регулусе.

-Мне жаль,- тихо сказал Северус.

Чарльз молчит, но смотрит внимательно, Альфард издаёт непонятное «Аа», которое сам не в состоянии был объяснить.

-Я не хотел устраивать всё это…

Ну в чём дело, что случилось в старой доброй Британии, где порвалось, где было тонко?

-Не думай об этом так, хорошо? Мы с тобой ещё поговорим,- не смотря на добрые намерения, слова лорда Чарльза звучат как угроза,- Сейчас главное- выздоравливай.

Молчит, даже не кивнул.

-Тебе нужно что-нибудь?- Блэк ожидает «книг», надеется на «шоколад» и смиренно готов к тишине, но мальчик удивляет, хотя такой ответ тоже ожидаем и понятен:

-Я… хотел узнать, где моя палочка.

Альфард понятия не имеет, он её не видел, чувствует себя полным идиотом, но спасительно вступает лорд Поттер, по его голосу так понятно, что он- строгий, заботящийся отец, пусть даже для какого-то другого мальчишки, отец- понятие универсальное.

-Тебе не об этом сейчас нужно думать. Отдыхай, набирайся сил, когда окрепнешь- поговорим снова, ясно?

-Да, сэр,- он закрывает глаза и опускается пониже на постель. Кожа с голубой подсветкой ребёнка подземелий, «римский» внушительный нос, скулы. Мальчишка как мальчишка.

Разговор окончен, они не добились ничего, и похоже было, всё не разрешиться волшебным способом, как наивно надеялся Альфард.

Остальные и правда выглядели сконфуженными. Мортон страдальчески хмурилась и вдруг задумчиво произнесла:

-Так где его палочка?

Все, кроме Альфарда, посмотрели на неё с недоумением, но мадам Помфри ответила:

-В кармане была. Все вещи лежат отдельно, но в ближайшее время он не сможет колдовать…

-Если только в ближайшее время- то всё прекрасно,- прокомментировал Поттер и поспешил изложить дальнейшее расписание, как будто считал, что с этим больничным квестом пора заканчивать и поскорее,- мисс Нарцисса Блэк должна подойти сразу после завтрака. Потом можно будет посмотреть вещественные доказательства.

«Блэки в цене»- хмыкает Альфард и вспоминает бледную, тихую малышку Цисси. Он не знал, за что девочку назначили старостой, но уверен- было за что. Только через пару секунд он осознаёт, что и Нарцисса на том самом злополучном пятом курсе, хотя он даже помнил её на перекличке, сразу после кузена. «Гоблин! Пророк же вышел сегодня. Нужно будет найти минутку и успокоить сестёр. А потом найти хоть час и поговорить с Сигнусом».

Нарцисса с завтраком закончила быстро, и, когда они вошли в аудиторию, уже ждала там. Она держала в руках зефир и говорила о чём-то с улыбающейся Джейн. Увидев взрослых, она поднялась и поприветствовала всех.

-Генри скоро вернётся,- отрапортовала Джейн, её непосредственный начальник кивнул и пригласил Нарциссу пройти в соседнюю комнату.

Прошелестела дорогая мантия, красивая девочка с идеальной осанкой скрылась за дверью.

-Мисс Блэк- очень обязательная девочка, отличная староста. И она всё-таки со слизерина,- отметила Минерва, подразумевая, что «это всё», конечно, трагедия, но касается только змеиного факультета, там причина, там вина… Альфард не мог категорично сказать, что она не права, приходилось признать, что полукровкам у них часто бывало нелегко.

Лорд Чарльз решил начать с того же вопроса, которым пытался успокоить плачущую Лили:

-Как тебе обязанности старосты?

-Выполнимо,- вежливо ответила девочка,- я стараюсь, да и много нас в школе… Я имею в виду, это не так престижно, как считается. На пятом-шестом курсе старостой является примерно каждый пятый- велика заслуга.

-Меня лично когда-то больше всего в этой должности привлекали ванные старост,-улыбнулась Мортон.

«Потрясающе, я здесь единственный, кто старостой не был»- и не хотел ведь никогда, а всё равно как-то неудобно за себя.

-Да. Только если действительно что-то делать, на долгие купания времени не остаётся,- по Нарциссе было видно, что она только что сказала невероятную дерзость и сама не решила до конца, была ли в этом необходимость, или она просто глупо подставилась.

Возмущённо вступила Макгонагалл, чуть не расплескав свой чай по столу:

-О чём вы, мисс Блэк? Хотите сказать, кто-то из старост не выполняет свои обязанности должным образом?

-Нет, я ничего не хотела сказать,- поникла девочка, мгновенно поменяв решение.

Что это с ней? Никогда Альфард не слышал, чтобы эта незаметная, бледная малышка хотя бы пыталась дерзить. И никогда не слышал, что бы кто-нибудь из Блэков брал свои слова обратно. Он почти не думал, что племянница имела в виду, но на это обратил внимание лорд Чарльз:

-Нарцисса, дорогая, нам необходимо знать твоё мнение. Это не повредит ни тебе, ни кому-то другому. А теперь расскажи, о чём ты.

Макгонагалл смотрела недовольно, но ничего не говорила. Можно было предположить, что Нарцисса говорила о гриффиндорцах, но если бы у Минервы там действительно нашлись лентяи, неужели она сама не смогла бы об этом позаботиться?

Нарцисса тем временем выпрямила плечи, вздёрнула носик повыше и заговорила, негромко, но уверенно. Она смотрела прямо в глаза Поттеру, будто выявив в нём самого главного и взывая теперь к этому авторитету. Тот тоже слушал её внимательно, как, впрочем, и все остальные.

-Спросите Эванс,- Альфард уже готов был махнуть рукой, но она продолжала,- Она в гриффиндоре вообще всё делает одна – с первокурсниками разбирается, отстающим помогает, хулиганов пытается приструнить… Если Эйвери постоянно пропадает на квиддиче, то он потом делает всё, и я тоже могу отдохнуть. А второго гриффиндорского старосту видели разве что пару раз за снятием баллов, и то несправедливо,- Макгонагалл выглядела всё рассерженней, но Нарцисса ускорялась, не давая вставить не слова, пока она не закончит свою обличительную речь.

-А страдают все факультеты. Мало того, что нам приходится брать на себя их общешкольные обязанности- потому что у Эванс банально не хватает времени, так ещё и с Мародёрами теперь никто ничего не может сделать…

-Мародёрами?- брови Мортон поползли вверх.

-…Или не хочет,- и Нарцисса опустила глаза.

-Нарси, кто такие мародёры?- поинтересовался Альфард, удивляясь, кого так недолюбливала племянница, чтобы наградить настолько нелестным прозвищем.

Девочка быстро и взволнованно посмотрела на него, потом на лорда Чарльза, опять на него, совсем короткое мгновение Макгонагалл…

-Это компания пятикурсников… Считают себя королями школы, высмеивают всё, что им не нравится, бросаются заклинаниями без причины. И тот староста- Люпин- один из них, ничего не делает, только дружков своих защищает.

-И кто его дружки?

-Все парни с их курса: Люпин, Петигрю… Блэк и Поттер.

Это было ожидаемо, но всё неприятно щёлкнуло по носу. Ну почему дети всегда маются какой-нибудь ерундой? Лорд Поттер, наверное, был расстроен ещё больше:

-Значит, в школе их не любят?

-Нет… То есть, многие, конечно, их обожают, особенно гриффиндорские девочки на год младше…Пока сами не станут объектом очередной шутки. Но остальные предпочитают не связываться- всё равно они творят, что хотят.

Глупо всё это было. Альфард знал и готового к приключением шутника Сириуса, и талантливого и располагающего к себе Джеймса- оба были замечательными мальчишками, добрыми и искренними, уж никак не чудовищами. Нарцисса всё-таки была нежной и чувствительной девочкой, она могла преувеличить. А ещё она была Блэк, а значит, имела привычку высказывать своё мнение как общее и единственно правильное, а у неё нашлись бы причины недолюбливать Сириуса. Ни для кого не было секретом, что две старшие ветви рода Блэк периодически выясняли отношения- в основном, конечно, Друэлла и Вальпурга, вот и дети могли наслушаться дома и повторять за родителями в школе.

Альфард знал, каким должен быть следующий вопрос, но вежливость не позволяла задать его прямо в лоб, при лорде Поттере. К счастью, Мортон была смелее его, она пододвинула Нарциссе печенье и спокойно спросила:

-А с Северусом Снейпом они тоже не ладили?

Девочка выглядела страдающей. Может, она уже думала, что зря начала этот разговор, но останавливаться было уже поздно. Глубоко вдохнув, она ответила:

-Ещё бы. Они постоянно дрались и… Лорд Поттер, вы же понимаете, я не нарочно, просто…

-Всё в порядке, Нарси, всё, что я хочу о тебя услышать- это правда. И что, учителя ничего с этим не делали?

-Ну да, снимали баллы, если видели, как обычно.

Альфард всё ещё ничего не спрашивал. Друэлла завидовала невестке потому, что так принесла мужу двоих наследников-сыновей, и то их ссоры никогда не были постоянными- Орион и Сигнус не обращали внимания, разве что посмеивались в семейном кругу. Могли ли быть у Нарциссы причины серьёзно наговаривать на двоюродного брата? Или, что было хуже, были ли у неё причины говорить правду?

-Нарцисса, скажи мне, я правильно понял: если мой сын действует в компании с друзьями, то Северус, как правило, противостоит в одиночку?

-Вроде того,- она выглядела уже так, будто вот-вот заплачет, как другая девочка-староста до неё,- Я думаю, слизеринцы должны были ему помочь… Но не помогли. Я тоже ничем не помогла.

Теперь из них четверых только Мортон не имела личных мотивов, кроме желания установить справедливость. И она спросила, не забывая делать пометки в блокноте:

-Нарцисса, так какого характера конфликты как правило происходили?

-Ничего особенно. Ничего страшного… Драки, мелкие заклинания, подножки… Обычная мальчишеская вражда, ничего, выходящего за пределы…

-А недавно случилось что-то действительно серьёзное?

-Это наводящий вопрос,- автоматически поправил Альфард, хотя сам желал услышать ответ.

-Нет,- будто ракушка захлопнулась,- Ничего не случилось. Или я об этом не знаю. Я же не могу сразу за всем следить!

Как ни просили её подумать ещё, Нарцисса ничего больше не сказала. Вскоре её отпустили. Никто ни о чём не говорил, вот-вот должно было что-то случиться…

Случилось. Лорд Поттер выпил одним глотком полстакана ледяной воды и повернулся к Минерве:

-Профессор Макгонагалл, позвольте узнать, по какой причине вы скрыли от нас столь важную информацию? Я сейчас спрашиваю и как отец, и как следователь.

-Лорд Поттер,- она выглядела оскорблённой, но никак не раскаивающейся,- Я бы никогда не подумала, что вы сочтёте такую информацию важной- и как отец, и как следователь. Ничего особенно не происходило- иначе мы приняли бы меры. Дети постоянно ссорятся, и в Хогвартсе нет традиции сообщать о каждой потасовке родителям.

-Может, следовало ввести- как видите, последствия могут быть далеко не безобидными.

-Лорд Чарльз,- деликатно вмешалась Мортон,- мы ещё не знаем, что послужило причиной. Судя по словам мисс Блэк, у Северуса не было причин предпринимать столь отчаянные действия именно сейчас.

-Да бросьте вы, девочка явно чего-то недоговаривала. Не знаю, что могло её так перепугать.

-Думаю, будет правильно поговорить с Джеймсом и Сириусом,- предположил Альфард,- и их друзьями, я не запомнил имён...

-Разумеется. А сейчас предлагаю посмотреть вещественные доказательства, Генри занимался этим с утра.

У Мортон в руках была чашка горячего шоколада- с зефирной пенкой и шоколадной крошкой. На столе аккуратными рядами лежали вещи, предположительно скрывающие разгадку, но Альфард вдыхал аромат какао и пялился на горсть миндаля в бледной руке. Будто почувствовав его взгляд, ведьма обернулась и протянула ему раскрытую ладонь:

-Угощайтесь.

-Благодарю, мисс Мортон.

-Мерлин, уже можно просто Кэтрин.

-Альфард.

Он разгрыз миндалину, хотя не был голоден, вспомнил, что в дикой природе эти орехи содержат сильнейший яд, проследил взглядом за последними ярлыками, порхнувшими на стол к уликам. Если дюжину малосвязанных друг с другом бесполезных вещей можно было назвать уликами.

Дешёвый хлипкий ножик- удивительно, что он не сломался. Зимняя мантия, которую тоже подобрал Альфард. Остальные вещи были из комнаты мальчика. Тот самый дневник, с которого грубо сорвали всю защиту- тетрадка выглядела жалкой и бессмысленной. Браун дотянулась до неё и начала читать. Пустой толстостенный пузырёк был подписан «Зрение»- вот что мальчишка выпил, чтобы поскорее покончить со всем. Генри комментировал:

-Я нашёл целую скрытую полку с зельями. Ничего совсем уж невероятного, но довольно неплохо для пятикурсника. Вон там опись.

Потёртая чёрная сумка лежала пустой, но вокруг неё разложили всё, что было там раньше: растрёпанные перья, ещё один пустой флакон, огрызок маггловского карандаша, обрывки пергамента. На большей части из них были обычные повседневные заметки вроде домашнего задания, но один, резко отличавшийся по цвету, всё ещё хранил следы сгибов и раньше явно являлся самолётиком. Альфарду показалось, что это тоже писал Северус, но прочитав, он понял, что записка была от кого-то другого:

«Наш многоуважаемый Нюниус!

Надеемся, ты хорошо готовишься к экзаменам- следующие два года будут скучноватыми, если ты вылетишь. Советуем только не забывать хоть изредка мыть голову, а то даже твои слизнявые дружки откажутся сидеть рядом.

Твои дорогие друзья,

Господа Сохатый и Бродяга».

Всё ещё думая над содержание письма, Альфард понял, что из-за его плеча читает кто-то ещё. Он обернулся и увидел лорда Поттера. Его брови были нахмурены, губы сжаты.

-Это почерк Джеймса.- остаточно громко сказал он.

К ним подошёл ещё кто-то.

-Нюниус? Это что, дразнилка?

-И зачем ему хранить оскорбительную записку в сумке?- поинтересовался один из братьев.

-Завалялась…

Улик у них не было. Какую важную роль могли сыграть эти бессмысленные вещицы?

Альфард, конечно, не был следователем в полном смысле слова, но он не видел в них никакой пользы. Его взгляд упал на соседний стол и заметил то, что он давно хотел прочесть- свежий «Пророк». На первой полосе махала рукой прекрасная Оливия Эйвери, но ближе к середине обнаружилась наконец интересующая его статья:

«Чрезвычайная ситуация в школе Хогвартс».

Несмотря на громкий заголовок, репортаж был сухим и коротким. В конце Браун обещала, что приглашённые эксперты обязательно выяснят причины, побудившие школьника. Большую часть места, отведённого редактором, занимала фотография: Северус Снейп, может, на пару лет младше, слегка улыбался, сидя где-то на улице. Он выглядел открытым и спокойным, абсолютно свободным от любых проблем. Такой снимок должен был растрогать читателей. «Вот обозлятся всё, когда найдут виноватых…»

-Скоро должен подойти Фрэнк Лонгботтом.

-А он нам зачем?- искренне удивился Альфард. Не факт, что сын Августы и Николаса вообще пересекался с пятикурсником…. Хотя, он ведь встречается с той девочкой, Элис.

-Он сам вызвался, -ответила Макгонагалл, обиженная за своего выпускника,- мальчик вполне может помочь, он незаинтересованное лицо и может предоставить взгляд со стороны.

Лорд Поттер покивал. Альфард хотел ещё раз перелистать ежедневник, но его внимательно читала Браун, делаю пометке на обрывке пергамента.

Он никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что все, кроме него, прекрасно знали, что делать, как себя вести. Он же не имел никакого отношения к законам или министерству, оказался в школе совершенно случайно и пока что не делал ничего кроме бессмысленного присутствия на допросах школьников- но он хотел помочь, всей душой хотел.

«Если я не могу сделать ничего полезного тут, надо будет хотя бы сходить ещё раз к Северусу. Может, он будет пободрее».


	8. Chapter 8

Фрэнка видели в обществе не так уж часто. Хотя Лонгботтомы и были одной из самых богатых и влиятельных семей магической Британии, они были не большими любителями выходить в свет. Впрочем, Августа любила, но в этом вопросе ей не предоставлялось право решать.

Так или иначе, из тихого серьёзного мальчишки, что постоянно стоял между державшими его за руки родителями, Фрэнк будто за одно мгновение превратился в уверенного, спокойного парня с плечами в два раза шире, чем у Альфарда.

Сейчас этот семикурсник, похожий на могучего медведя, сидел перед ними, сложив руки на груди и без наводящих вопросов рассказывал, что знал:

-Этот парень был довольно скрытным и нелюдимым. Не то, чтобы я его не понимал,- на секунду его лицо стало точной копией презрительного отцовского,- Не слышал, чтобы у него были друзья или просто знакомые.

-И что, все в школе это знали? Я имею в виду, вы всё-таки даже не на его курсе,- Мортон сомневалась обоснованно, Альфард и сам хотел спросить об этом.

-Вы уже говорили с Элис- мы с ней встречаемся. Я против своей воли знаю об их курсе намного больше, чем мне хотелось бы,- у него была потрясающая мимика, одной улыбкой выражающая и умиление, и усталость, и снисхождение.

-Он был способным студентом, не так ли?- очередь лорда Чарльза.

-Элис списывала у него, когда только могла уговорить, но учился он не идеально… Не знаю, что там у него в голове происходило.

Хотелось отдёрнуть его, напомнить, что его Алисе ещё два года учиться в этой школе, а он выкладывает её маленькие секреты прямо перед хмурящейся Макгонагалл… Но ему положено было говорить чистую правду. Да и вряд ли Минерва даже вспомнит о таком мелком обмане, не говоря уж о том, чтобы использовать его против девочки.

Альфард догадывался, о чём сейчас спросит Поттер. Только он мог по-настоящему задать этот вопрос без угрызений совести (хотя не задай он его, каждый из них обязан был бы), потому что это касалось его лично. Чарльз его не разочаровал:

-Фрэнк, нам стало известно, что мой сын с друзьями,- он не называл его по имени, полностью принимая на себя ответственность,- имели продолжительный конфликт с мистером Снейпом. У них доходило когда-нибудь до чего-то серьёзного?

Юноша пожал плечами- показалось, что чуть не задел картину, висящую на соседней стене.

-Смотря что считать серьёзным. В этом я не самый большой эксперт, но, по-моему, они играют в войнушку с первого дня встречи. Они,- они, всё-таки они, двое их было или трое?- называют его Нюниусом, отбирают домашние работы и дают подзатыльники, он портит им зелья и старается не оставлять ни одного удара безнаказанным. Ну и чем старше они становятся, тем серьёзней становятся потасовки.

-Насколько серьёзны они сейчас? –наконец-то заговорил Альфард.

-Я слышал, уже шло в ход режущее заклятие. Но об этом действительно лучше спросить действующих лиц.

Разумеется теперь он будет указывать им на виноватых. Этот без пяти минут взрослый волшебник (наверняка уже совершеннолетний) раздражал, потому что подтверждал, что эта гриффиндорская компания могла что-то сделать однокласснику. Сириус! Думая о хорошем, что было в племяннике, Альфард первым делом вспоминал, как тот ещё совсем крохой засыпал у него или у отца на коленях, когда они подолгу разговаривали у камина. Но и повзрослевшем, выпустившем бутоны и шипы Сириусе ему было что сказать: это был их, блэковский, талантливый и языкастый мальчишка, до сих пор слушающий его рассказы о путешествиях с открытым ртом. Он был первенцем и наследником, его воспитанием, наказаниями и балованием занимался каждый в семье вплоть до домашних эльфов, и да, у них получилось- юный Сириус Блэк был своенравным, но сокровищем!

Джеймса Альфард тоже знал и считал отличным мальчишкой, достойным сыном способного отца и прекрасной матери. Но, если говорить на чистоту, он не исключал теперь возможности, что это мальчик Поттеров мог повлиять на Сириуса и уговорить на что-то… Что-то. Никогда не знаешь, чего можно ожидать от друзей ребёнка.

Напоследок Фрэнк немного поговорил с лордом Поттером о каком-то инвестировании в массовое производство универсального проявителя и ушёл, пожав ему руку. Как, ну вот как они умудрялись работать, когда каждый волшебник на островах- знакомый, родственник или друг родственника? Впрочем, авроры, по видимому, научились неплохо абстрагироваться от нерабочих связей.

-Всё равно не понимаю, откуда у него такой энтузиазм. И эта Алиса не выглядит девушкой, готовой болтать без умолку,- рассуждал лорд Чарльз.

-Не думаю, что мистер Лонгботтом мог сознательно соврать,- бросилась на защиту Минерва,- он очень сознательный и серьёзный юноша.

-Его ни в чём ни обвиняли,- растерянно произнесла Кэтрин. Впервые назвав её так, Альфард сразу и увидел её по другому- моложе, добрее и красивее.

Почти тут же Минерва отправилась присмотреть за своим факультетом, а они с лордом Чарльзом сели выпить кофе. Тут же к ним подсела один из братьев и Кэтрин со сладостями. Шарлотта тоже вскоре подошла не отрываясь от ежедневника Северуса и делая пометки на клочке пергамента.

-Авроры и все, кто с ними связаны, живут исключительно на сахарной энергии,- пояснила она, хватая печенье.

Поттер с улыбкой возразил:

-Не правда, дома нас тоже кормят… когда появляемся.

-Что бывает нечасто. Говоря по делу, я проанализировала этот дневник…

-Журнал,- поправил Эдельвейс,- так звучит мужественней.

-Да ради Мерлина. Так вот, ничего сенсационного я не нашла. «Журнал» начинается где-то в октябре, и мальчик не слишком жизнерадостен,- она показала на уже виденную Альфардом страницу с импульсивным «ненавижу»,- он часто расстроен, недоволен собой и постоянно варит зелья: от головной боли, базовое целебное и лёгкое снотворное,- она ткнула пальцем в другую страницу, где под конспектом урока трансфигурации действительно обнаружился короткий список зелий «сварить завтра»- но смотрите дальше! Сразу после зимних каникул всё начинает меняться. Исчезают почти все негативные записи, зато появляются интересные задумки по экспериментальным зельям, заклинания, о которых я никогда не слышала… даже почерк меняется- крупнее, уверенней, меньше исправлений.

-И так до настоящего времени?- поинтересовалась Кэтрин.

-Последняя датированная запись- 28 мая, потом ничего значительного нет

-Что же случилось зимой?

Предполагать было нечего. Это могло быть связанно с Сириусом и его друзьями… Надо было поскорее поговорить с ними.

Лорд Чарльз проглядывал записи, на которые указывала и комментировала Браун, когда через открытое окно прямо на стол влетел бумажный журавлик нежно-зелёного цвета. Альфард перва подумал, что балуется или просто практикуется кто-то из школьников, но Поттер предельно серьёзно развернул лист и вслух прочёл записку, не забыв всё же перед этим за секунду пробежать её глазами:

-«Лорд Поттер, нашли Тобиаса Снейпа. Сейчас в кабинете директора. Джейн». Ладно,- он отставил кофе и встал,- мистер Блэк, мисс Мортон, нам понадобиться ваша помощь. Шарлотта?

-Я останусь. Есть, о чём подумать,- она ещё раз помахала тетрадью,- Даже после тех двухсот слов в последнем номере редакцию терроризируют письмами, больше информации в прессу пока не нужно.

-Тогда вызови Макгонагалл. С нашим расписанием гриффиндор скоро на головах ходить будет.

По коридорам они шли быстро. Альфард обычно передвигался медленней, но сейчас сам торопился и мог легко успевать, а вот единственной девушке приходилось непросто- наверняка под мантией у неё была строгая узкая юбка.

-И где Дамблдор успел их перехватить? – неожиданно поделился мыслями лорд Поттер.

-Что вы имеете в виду?- снова по казённому возмутилась Мортон, отставшая на пару шагов,- он директор, это его обязанность говорить с родителями.

-Скорее уж неотъемлемое право. Никто не сомневается в директоре, просто сейчас- чрезвычайная ситуация и первое и последнее слово во всём, что касается расследования, принадлежит нам.

Альфард был уверен, что ответа не последовало только потому, что ведьма совсем запыхалась. А что ни говори, странно приятно было ощущать себя частью поттеровского «мы».

Горгулья и не подумала требовать пароль, просто бесшумно открыла дверь. Под конец забега по винтовой лестнице почти что выдохся даже Блэк, только лорд Чарльз не сбавлял скорости, будто желая предотвратить разговор отца мальчика с директором школы. «Право слово, ни один из них ещё до конца не осознал, что произошло…».

Дверь в сам кабинет неожиданно оказалось намного более скрипучей. Джейн стояла ближе к входу и молча ответила на приветственные кивки. Директор с собеседником сидели в креслах у письменного стола.

-Здравствуйте, профессор,- лорд Чарльз широкими шагами подошёл ближе,- позвольте представиться, Чарльз Поттер, главный следователь. Мистер Блэк и мисс Мортон здесь для обеспечения законности. Мистер Снейп, я лично обещаю, что выясню, что произошло с вашим сыном.

Аврор умел говорить, чтобы непонятно было, обещал он или угрожал. К тому же он намеренно пропустил свой титул, чтобы не смущать маггла, и, наплевав на этикет, не стал дожидаться ответного представления. Условности и правда потеряли всякие смысл в условиях беды.

Тобиас Снейп был невысоким, но жилистым мужчиной. У него был такой же, как у сына, внушительный нос и чёрные волосы, правда, намного корче. На нём была простая синяя рубашка, на стоптанных ботинках подсыхало несколько брызг грязи. Альфард рассматривал мужчину и разыскивал недостатки. Неужели правда этот ничем не примечательный маггл десять лет назад сломал руку маленькому сыну? Если это было той самой Причиной, которую они так искали, то ни Сириус ни остальные мальчишки не были виноватыми. Правда ведь- мальчишки!- что они могли сделать, да в сравнении со взрослым мужиком… Альфард отметил царапину на небритой щеке.

-Когда я могу поговорить с сыном?- охрипшим голосом спросил Снейп. Джейн, да и Дамблдор наверно имели достаточно времени, чтобы объяснить ему, что происходит.

Показалось, или от него действительно пахло алкоголем? Этого только им не хватало… Но волнение в голосе не казалось поддельным. Поттер, видимо, почувствовал отцовскую солидарность:

-Если директора это устроит, то сейчас же. Мальчик может спать, но у вас так или иначе будет возможность убедиться, что он в порядке.

-Думаю, мистеру Снейпу действительно сейчас необходимо встретиться с сыном,- понимающе кивнул Дамблдор,- Колдомедики сообщают, он чувствует себя намного лучше.

Оказавшись в больничном крыле, Снейп безошибочно прошёл к единственной отгороженной ширмой кровати. Лорд Поттер что-то прошептал Кэтрин, она отправилась за ним. До ширмы дотянулась прозрачная нить подслушивающего заклинания.

-Так ей туда можно?

-Даже нам можно, если не будет спрашивать. Но так всем будет комфортнее. Некрасиво использовать подслушку, но я готов взять эту ответственность.

-Не похож он на тирана.

-Так никто не похож… Но вообще-то да.

Когда раздалось первое слово, оба замолчали мгновенно и даже обернулись на звук. Сдавленный голос коротко позвал:

-Северус.

Кэтрин сделал шажок назад и теперь из-за ширмы выглядывал край её мантии.

«Только бы он его не разбудил…»

-Папа?- голос оборвался, будто сказать было нечего.

-Это что, правда? Ты что…

-Прости меня. Так получилось.

Лорд Поттер прошептал: «Слава Мерлину, что не получилось».

-Да в чём дело?- старший Снейп повысил голос, и сразу поверить в плохое стало легче,- Северус, тебя кто-то обидел?

-Я не знаю.

Послышались всхлипывания. Альфард отвернулся к двери.

-Тихо, тихо. Всё будет нормально. Всё, не реви.

Блэк представил, как мальчишка вцепился в руку отца. Солнце сейчас было не такое яркое, и он не мог видеть никаких силуэтов, но изображение всё равно стояло у него в голове. Ещё сильнее застучало: «Что произошло?»

-Это твой обед? Так давай, садись и ешь.

Стук зубов о край стакана. Пару минут слышалось позвякивание столовых приборов.

-Боже, да у тебя глаза закрываются. Ладно, ложись… Я приду ещё.

Альфард ожидал, что Снейп сейчас выйдет, но тот остался ещё ненадолго. Лорд Чарльз коротко обрубил заклятие.

Снейп вскоре всё-таки подошёл к ним, сопровождаемый Мортон. Поттер не успел заговорить, потому что маггл начал первым:

-Тут вообще врачи есть? С ним всё будет в порядке?

В тот самый момент в крыло вошла мадам Помфри. Она поздоровалась, извинилась за вынужденное отсутствие и коротко объяснила положение дел. Упомянула даже возможные проблемы с магией, но Снейпа это, похоже, не слишком расстроило.

-Он спит,- коротко сообщил он, и медсестра порхнула за занавеску обновлять диагностические заклинания.

Лорд Поттер наконец заговорил:

-Мистер Снейп, я понимаю, вам сейчас не до этого, но нам хотелось бы совсем немного поговорить с Вами. Вы торопитесь?

-Не тороплюсь- он медленно оглядел всех присутствующих.

-Пойдёмте.

Может быть, в знак уважения, лорд Чарльз решил вести беседу не в комнате для допросов, а за своим рабочим столом. Пока они усаживались, Браун глазела на них обоих со странным выражением лица, а потом схватила Альфарда за руку и невозмутимо присоединилась к начальнику. Тот не возразил. Остальные занимались своими делами в других частях аудитории и, казалось, вовсе не обращали на них внимания, только вернувшаяся Макгонагалл бросала время от времени на Снейпа суровые взгляды, которых тот, к счастью, не видел.

-Хотелось бы ещё раз выразить наши сожаления по поводу случившегося.

-Да-да, конечно,- неудивительно, что он сейчас не был настроен принимать любезности,- Скажите мне, вы знаете, что произошло?

-Пока нет. Мы начали вчера днём и уже имеем несколько теорий, но все они требуют доказательств. Ваш сын, к сожалению, не признается, что случилось... Но мы в любом случае найдем виноватых. Я обязательно извещу вас, если что-то выясниться.

-Ладно… Вы и у меня что-то хотели спросить?

-Признаться, да. Значит ваша жена была волшебницей?

-Ну да. В шестьдесят девятом под машину попала- и ни магия, ничего не спасло.

-Ужасное событие для семьи.

-Это точно. Но выбрались как-то, нормально жили, до этого.

Лорд Поттер покивал, налил себе воды, предложил Снейпу, тот отказался. Как только губы Чарльза коснулись стекла, Шарлотта расправила плечи и быстро выдала свой вопрос- прямой как палка, шокирующий, как жёлтая статейка и грубый как удар по почкам:

-Мистер Снейп, вы бьёте своего сына?

Поттер закашлялся, Снейп сжал кулаки, и оба смотрели на неё так, будто готовы были убить в ту же секунду. С одной стороны, это было как раз то, что им нужно было знать. С другой- журналистка, дементор её через колено!

Лорд Поттер готов был начать экзекуцию, но Снейп снова его перебил:

-Конечно, как ещё ваши могут думать о нормальном рабочем человеке! А вот послушайте меня. Когда Эйлин умерла, я места себе не находил- запил, едва работу не потерял. Только когда Северуса чуть не забрали- ему шесть лет было, одумался, вспомнил, что у меня ещё осталось. Десять лет мы вдвоём жили- я всё, что мог для него делал, всё у нас было хорошо! А теперь мой сын лежит там, никто даже не знает, что произошло, а небось просто какому-нибудь чистоплюю показалось, что у него оборочек маловато! Я люблю сына, а вы лучше занимались бы своим делом, вместо того, чтобы...- он задохнулся от негодования и замолчал, смотря на них со злостью и даже презрением.

Браун опять успела ответить перед шефом, хотя Поттер, судя по виду, уже закипал:

-Конечно, любите. Но всё-таки, ответьте на мой вопрос: бьёте?

«Её саму сейчас побьют»- отстранённо прокомментировал Альфард, но рукоприкладства не последовало. Снейп, выглядящий ещё взбешённее, повторил:

-Я люблю своего сына! Бью- да, чёрт возьми! Наказываю, воспитываю! Да спросите вы у него, в конце концов, я не монстр, выпороть могу, но за дело, никогда бы просто так руку не поднял!

Альфарду не хотелось начинать участие в игре «влезь впереди Поттера», но как-то само собой получилось, по большей части, чтобы отвлечь внимание того же Поттера от сумасшедшей Браун и чтобы та не дай Мерлин не начала на начала спрашивать про сломанную руку- с неё станется.

-Разделяю ваши методы воспитания. А Северус когда-нибудь жаловался на проблемы в школе?

-Он не жалуется,- отрезал Снейп, но всё-таки спокойней,- разве что учебники скучные, да учителя бездарные.

-Он талантливый мальчик.

-Да уж, в мать.

-Уверен, что не только,- дипломатично добавил Поттер, прожигая Браун взглядом,- Спасибо, что уделили нам время, мистер Снейп. Джейн?

Девушка появилась, как из-под земли.

-Проводи мистера Снейпа в учительскую, будь добра.

-Директор хотел подключить его камин к сети, чтобы он мог в любой момент появляться здесь.

-Отличная идея.

Снейп встал, одарив журналистку взглядом, полным нескрываемой ненависти. Та выглядела немного не в своей тарелки- после такого-то выступления.

Снейп ушёл, а Поттер поднялся, и вокруг них тут же собрались остальные.

-Что это был за цирк?

-Это было необходимо!- защищалась Браун.

-Я знаю, что необходимо, а что нет! И поверь мне, я дошёл бы до этого.

-Чарльз, ну прости, но этот Снейп из тех, кому лучше сразу в лоб.

Альфард подумал, что эти двое, наверное, давно знакомы, раз так ссорятся.

-У него ребёнок чуть не умер, тебя только не хватало!

-Зато теперь ясно, что не в нём дело.

-Нет, он, конечно, выглядел убедительно, но нельзя же просто так взять и сбросить со счетов.

Мортон посмотрела на него в точности как при их первой встречи вчера утром- искренне удивлённая его неспособностью к логическим выводам и раздражённая необходимостью пояснять очевидное:

-Да вы что его не слышали? Он правду говорил.

-Вот именно!- подключилась Макгонагалл,- и я не понимаю, как можно позволить этому магглу избивать студента. Да от него же выпивкой разит!

-Никто никого не избивает,- лорд Чарльз повысил голос буквально на полтона, но этого оказалось достаточно чтобы все притихли.- Мы все слышали, что мальчик нормально отреагировал на присутствие отца. Нам нужно выяснить, что случилось на самом деле, а не винить во всем первого подвернувшегося маггла. И Мерлина ради, профессор, никто еще не умирал от заслуженной порки.


	9. Chapter 9

Примечание автора: эта история уже написана, поэтому выкладываться она будет очень быстро. Всего будет около 16 глав (37 тыс слов). Я была бы очень рада услышать любые комментарии- что понравилось, что не понравилось, где сшито белыми нитками, где нужно больше (меньше?) ангста... Приятного прочтения)

Следующей ночью Альфард все-таки решил остаться в школе. Путешествия через камин не занимали много времени, и все же были далеко не такими удобными, как аппарация. Будь его занятие в школе менее важным, он предпочел бы ежедневные прогулки до барьеров, но в серьезном расследовании (так ему казалось) каждый человек должен был быть доступен в любое время суток.

Кроме него гостеприимностью Хогвартса решили воспользоваться братья Вайс и Торренс. Даже начальник, лорд Поттер, предпочел возвращаться домой. Впрочем, у него, в отличие от Блэка, в поместье была жена, и это, конечно, сильно меняло ситуацию.

Комната была небольшой, но уютной, с кроватью под привычным Хогвартским пологом и даже его любимого слизеринского зеленого цвета. Еще в комнате был рабочий стол, небольшой шкаф, куда Альфард не стал ничего складывать, и пара кресел. За дверью помещалась ванная.

Бросив сумку на пол и усевшись на кровать, Альфард снова почувствовал себя измотанным. Вторую ночь подряд ему хотелось спать так, как редко бывало в обычные дни. Он не делал ничего особенного, но его утомляли собственные эмоции, как и просто необходимость постоянно общаться с людьми- многие артефакты тем или иным способом разговаривали, но они никогда не требовали участия и сопереживания.

"Но все эти эстетические переживания и мой комфорт сейчас не так уж и важны,- напомнил себе Альфард,- главное- понять, что случилось, найти виноватых". На самом деле, главное было- помочь, и с этой мысль он смог заставить себя подняться и пойти в душ. Вернувшись в постель, он провалился в сон почти мгновенно, только чтобы неожиданно проснуться через несколько часов посреди ночи.

Альфард мог просто вызвать эльфа, получить свой сэндвич через минуту и снова уснуть. Но почему-то казалось, что сегодня это не сработает. Он был в своей старой школе- в первый раз почти за два десятка лет- и всё тут теперь было по-другому, а значит, хоть что-то должно было остаться по-прежнему. Блэк опустил ноги на холодный пол, вздрогнул и поскорее надел тапочки. «Ведь даже не подземелья, лето, а всё равно как в склепе». Он вышел в коридор в тёплом коричневом халате, быстро сориентировался, где кухня и, полусонный ещё, отправился туда. Не хотелось случайно натолкнуться на кого-то из преподавателей- он не нарушал никаких правил, но объясняться с кем-то сейчас не хотелось. С другой стороны, в эти дни ученики были такими тихими, что вряд ли многие решались на прогулки после отбоя, а значит и патрулировать особой необходимости не было.

Альфард шёл, освещая себя путь палочкой, не торопясь, но и стараясь не заснуть на ходу. Было тихо- тише, чем днём. Но на самом деле Хогвартс никогда не молчал. На другом конце замка сами по себе двигались лестницы, от этого вздрагивали и звенели доспехи где-то совсем неподалёку. На кухне тоже работали круглые сутки, и ветер, не смотря на старания завхоза, постоянно находил щели в надёжном фасаде. Шорохи были всегда, их не могло не быть. Сентиментальные директора утверждали, что замок живой, но сам замок ничего не утверждал.

В одну секунду перед ним материализовался призрак которого Альфард даже не узнал. Он оторопело перебирал в голове факультетские привидения, но эта не была одним из них. К тому же он не мог действительно хорошо видеть в свете люмоса, но тут полупрозрачная фигурка заговорила:

-Альфард Блэк!- возмущённо воскликнула она детским, малость охрипшим голосом.

И он резко вспомнил этот голос, торчащие косички и очки- это девочка училась на Рейвенкло… давно.

-Ты, Блэк, тебя не должно быть здесь, особенно ночью,- продолжала девочка, а Альфард думал о полной холода и страха зимы его пятого курса, как вся школа передвигалась на цыпочках, а однажды за завтраком Диппет объявил о смерти ученицы…

-Миртл, Миртл, погоди…

-Не смей мне указывать!- девочка-призрак не кричала, но ночью её голос разносился по пустому коридору. Ученические гостиные были далеко, но временные спальни их группы были сосредоточены в этом крыле, и кто-нибудь легко мог услышать их.

Конечно, ему было известно, что Миртл стала призраком. Но во времена его учёбы несчастная жертва наследника Салазара ни разу не выходила из своего туалета, плача целыми днями. Он ни разу не говорил с ней при жизни, но мгновенно разошедшиеся по школе разговоры поведали, что Миртл всегда была плаксой и что это из-за слёз она так и не разглядела своего убийцу. И вот спустя двадцать лет она всё ещё здесь.

-Ты не должен здесь быть! Вы должны уходить, я остаюсь, а вам нельзя возвращаться!

-Миртл, я здесь, чтобы помочь…

-Минерва вернулась!,- она произнесла имя нынешнего декана гриффиндора, по-детски запнувшись на сложном сочении звуков,- Агги вернулась! Вам нельзя возвращаться!

Призраки редко оставались с ясными мыслями. Факультетские были исключением- хотя про Серую Леди рассказывали всякое. Но чаще всего привидения, оставленные между двух миров, одинокие и безнадёжные, постепенно теряли связь с реальностью всё больше и больше и иногда доходили до проявления открытой агрессии, чаще к магглам, конечно. В тесном магическом мире Альфард не знал ни Агнесс, ни Агаты. Единственная, кого Миртл могла иметь в виду была Августа Мэлори (ныне Лонгботтом), которую в школе называли Агги, хотя это не было по-настоящему её именем. Она и училась на год или два старше Миртл, хотя и в гриффиндоре. И в Хогвартс она никогда не возвращалась.

-Агги меня выгнала! – продолжала жаловаться девочка,-«Убирайся, дура». Я там живу, там мой дом! Уходи, Блэк, тебе нельзя здесь быть.

-Миртл, где ты видела Агги?

-Там!- она смотрела так отчаянно и безумно, что ему стало жаль её, жальче, чем когда она умерла. Миртл махнула рукой в сторону, куда до этого шёл Альфард, и он осознал, что её туалет находился совсем неподалёку.

-Её там нет. Эту комнату оставили тебе, никто не может тебя оттуда выгнать. Агги там нет, ты ведь знаешь, она живет в Лонгботтом-Холле.

-Она там!- завыла Миртл,- ты староста, выгони её!

Теперь она наверно путала его с Сигнусом. «Она так несчастна...»

-Давай посмотрим.

Миртл потрясла головой и полетела по коридору. Альфард растерял последние остатки сна и желания перекусить и почти побежал за ней. Он чувствовал себя обязанным помочь ей хоть чем-нибудь.

Распахнув дверь, Альфард почувствовал, что его ноги в тапочках вступили в холодную воду. Кажется, именно из-за этого туалет забросили, а не из сострадания к потерявшей бы приют девочке. И, разумеется, никого там не было. Альфард думал, как сказать об этом Миртл, когда понял, что было не так.

На полу действительно была вода. Она вытекала из-под двери с другой стороны и покрывала несколько квадратных футов кафеля у входа. Но тут она кончалась, на границе даже в темноте можно было видеть чёткий «срез» почти в два дюйма. Дальше было сухо. На полу лежала треть печенья, а у окна стояла переносная лабораторная станция.

-Это моё! А она пришла, притащила свой дурацкий стол, убирайся говорит…

-Агги?

-Агги! Скажи ей, чтобы не приходила. Альфард!

Даже если Миртл и была сумасшедшей, но кто-то- не Августа, конечно,- был здесь, занимался чем-то и не хотел видеть ни надоедливую девчонку, ни кого-либо ещё. Альфард принялся рассматривать оборудование.

-Часто она приходит?

-Раз в неделю, иногда реже, зато как появится, то всю ночь сидит,- неожиданно адекватно ответила Миртл.

Зелий на столе не было. Все пробирки и колбы были чистые, только в керамической чашке для нагревания засыхал остаток сэндвича на один укус- хозяин этого тайного места, очевидно, любил поесть на ходу, и не переживал о порядке. Никаких ингредиентов Блэк не нашёл.

-Провоняла тут всё своим имбирём… Ты ей скажешь, чтобы она ушла?

-Скажу, скажу,- рассеянно пообещал Альфард, выходя из туалета. Он всё ещё поверить не мог, что девочка не выдумывала. Непонятно было только, кого она перепутала с бывшей одноклассницей.

Через пару минут Альфард всё-таки добрался до кухни, но так и не смог внятно объяснить эльфам, чего он хочет. Он думал о том. Кто мог иметь зельедельческую лабораторию, зачем она ему, и только отмахивался от предлагаемых пирожных, кофе, яичницы, салата. В итоге он взял сэндвич с арахисовым маслом.

Он успеет поспать ещё часа два-три, а с утра сходит в больничное крыло.

В уютных комнатах на первом этаже, как всегда, было светло. На полу перебегали солнечные зайчики, занавески колыхались под тёплым ветром. За ширмой можно было разглядеть силуэт сидящей фигуры. Альфард собирался немного поругать мальчика- ему нельзя было вставать, но, подойдя поближе, услышал женский голос (кто-то посчитал заглушающие чары более не обязательными) и понял, что у Северуса были посетители. Почти тут же Альфард узнал тихий голосок Нарциссы:

-В Слизерине по тебе все скучают. Никто не думал, что ты это сделаешь, и… прости. Это не важно. Ты точно в порядке?

Подслушивать Альфард не собирался. Он хотел уйти и вернуться попозже, но потом осознал, что его тень тоже могла быть видна с другой стороны ширмы. Он решил войти и поздороваться.

Северус Снейп выглядел получше. Он полулежал на подушках, блистания магических датчиков и чар вокруг поубавилось, юноша растерянно перебирал шоколадных лягушек, тыквенное печенье и мармеладных червячков, разбросанных по одеялу. Увидев входящего волшебника он посмотрел немного беззащитно, но первым поздоровался:

-Доброе утро, мистер Блэк.

Нарцисса была растеряна и смущена.

-Ладно, не буду мешать, я пойду…

Альфард совсем не хотел выгонять племянницу, проявившую участие к больному однокурснику, он попросил её остаться, впрочем, не расстроившись, когда услышал отнекивания. Дети почти равнодушно попрощались. Альфард решил начать свой разговор.

-Прости, что прервал вас. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

-Не страшно. Хорошо.

-Правда? Чудесно. Значит, ты дружишь с моей племянницей?

Северус, будто ему надоело изображать равнодушие, закатил глаза:

-Мы едва ли три раза поговорили за пять лет учёбы. Просто каждый идиот в школе готов чувствовать себя виноватым.

-Что ж, мы планируем найти настоящих виноватых, хотя с твоей помощью было бы проще.

-Да нет никаких виноватых!- он не кричал, но говорил разозлённо, нахмурив брови и громко дыша. «Спасительная животная реакция- не трогай меня, я опасный»- отстранённо думал Альфард.

-Отстаньте от меня, я сам во всём разберусь! Вас никто не просил вмешиваться и..

-Один раз уже разобрался,-вмешивается Альфард и тут же чувствует, что сказал гадость или просто глупость, что именно здесь и сейчас не стоило показывать свою высокомерную блэковскую натуру.

Мальчик скрещивает руки на груди, отворачивается и делает вид, что ему на всё наплевать.

-Слушай меня. Успокойся и дай нам делать свою работу,- пусть сам он всего лишь ленивый младший наследник, случайно оказавшийся в школе, но начальник аврората знает, чем занимается.

-А какая разница? Я больше не смогу колдовать, я даже не часть магического мира после этого,- странно, но Альфард не может понять, расстроен ли он этим хоть немного.

-Не говори глупостей. Неужели ты удивлён, что тебе не дают пока палочку? Ты понимаешь, что чуть не довёл всю школу до сердечного приступа? Так что теперь проживёшь пару недель без магии,- это не было на сто процентов правдой, хотя, если бы надежду можно было превратить в действительность… Нужно было поговорить с той блондинкой-медиковедьмой.

Но Северус, кажется, ему поверил. Он отводит взгляд и снова начинает перекладывать сладости на коленях. Был бы это один из своих детей, Альфард слегка шлёпнул бы его по руке, сказал бы прекратить баловаться и не перебивать аппетит перед настоящей едой. Но этот школьник, какое бы тепло он к нему ни чувствовал, не был своим, а может быть то, что с ним случилось было как-то связано с его любимцем Сириусом… Не хотелось об этом думать.

-Северус, ты ведь знаешь заброшенный женский туалет?

-Плаксы Миртл? Все знают.

-Да… Я оказался там случайно. Очень впечатляюще, могу тебе сказать. Действительно эффектная лаборатория, наверное, можно довольно многим заниматься?

Он ожидал испуга, может, упорного отрицания, Но Северу смотрел с искренним непониманием и даже не думал замыкаться:

-Вы чём вообще? Этим туалетом уже лет тридцать никто не пользуется, кроме призрака, там ничего нет.

-На самом деле, есть. Как я и сказал, там довольно профессиональная зельедельческая лаборатория… Но я был уверен, она принадлежит тебе.- он долго думал, кто мог так напугать привидение, и никто, кроме Северуса, не приходил в голову. В конце концов, он судя по всему был действительно талантлив в зельях- это можно было понять даже из обрывочных записей его дневника. А то, что Мирттл продолжала упоминать Агги могло быть просто признаком ее помешательства.

-Нет, эта- нет…

-Эта?

Школьник тут же смутился и принялся защищаться:

-У меня есть своё место, но это никого не касается. Я не делаю ничего запрещённого и после отбоя меня не ловят… Какой идиот мог устроить лабораторию в туалете?

-Ну, туда ведь и правда почти никто не заходит,- теперь он начал размышлять вслух, понимая, что этими мыслями лучше бы делиться с лордом Поттером, который и о самой лаборатории ещё ни сном ни духом, но не хотелось терять мысль,- И я бы не сказал, что идиот- наоборот, кто-то достаточно одарённый, чтобы иметь такие внешкольные интересы работать с достаточно продвинутым оборудованием…

-Я не это имел в виду. В ванных комнатах повышенная влажность- это не принципиальный фактор, но на действительно серьёзные зелья влияет,- юный исследователь, похоже, сам заинтересовался,- настоящий зельевар не разместил бы кабинет в таком месте. Какой-то идиот балуется, в Хогвартсе таких полно.

Звучало похоже на правду. Всё стало ещё запутанней, появилась очередная таинственная фигура, которая могла иметь или нет отношение ко всей истории, но Альфарду почему стало легко на душе. Он попросил разрешения взять шоколадную лягушку. Мальчик проворчал что-то вроде «Да хоть все забирайте».

Карточка оказалась незнакомой, хотя Альфард их в жизни не собирал, а последние несколько лет почти и не ел уже. Красивая девушка в зелёном бархатном платье заплетала мокрые волосы в косу и не обращала ни малейшего внимания на глазеющего на неё волшебника. Альфард показал карточку Северусу, но тот даже не обратил внимания.

«Честити Арвел. Чистокровная волшебница, жившая в двенадцатом веке, талантливая и образованная женщина своего времени». Дальше перечислялись некоторые незначительные правила и свойства магии, открытые ею. «Тогда ещё было полно всего чтобы открывать»- подумал Альфард и тут же отругал себя, как капризного ребёнка.

-А оборудование не показатель,- внезапно опять подал голос Северус,- его все тащат в школе, что под руку попадётся. Я два года назад наткнулся на целый шикарный комплект- только сейчас до конца разобрался, что там к чему. И все так делают. Очередной недоучка,- казалось, ему хотелось найти кого-то равного себе, но он не верил в такую возможность.

«Как он легко говорит о воровстве… Хотя какое это воровство – в школе десятки заброшенных классов, в каждом полно ерунды, да и не уносят из школы почти ничего… Хотел бы я знать, много ли в Хогвартсе таких вот естествоиспытателей и чем занимаются остальные из них».

-Ладно, Северус, ты мне помог. Отдыхай, выздоравливай, я расскажу, если узнаю, кто это экспериментирует.

Мальчишка скорчил невероятное выражение лица, пытаясь подавить зевок. Его и правда не нужно было пока напрягать.

-До свидания.

Альфард вышел из больничного крыла озадаченный новыми сомнениями, но в то же время успокоенный. Северус выглядел почти нормально, будто он просто приболел, упал с метлы или недосмотрел за зельем... Нет, на самом деле вокруг него все еще сияли магические диагноз-чары, лицо было бледным до синевы, и Блэк никак не мог перестать смотреть на белоснежную повязку под закатанным рукавом пижамы, но все же он разговаривал с ним почти нормально, будто ничего ужасного не случилось...

Он слышал, что у магглов было другое отношение к самоубийствам. Самому Альфарду и в голову не пришло бы ничего подобного, он с детства знал, что нельзя шутить с основным законом магии... Мог ли Северус просто не осознавать до конца, на что шел? "Не навреди", конечно, было написанно в любое книге по теоретической магии, но мало какая вдавалась в подробности о том, что это значило. Это правило было из тех вещей, значение которых объясняют родители, еще до школы, на примере животных и трав... Но Эйлин Принц умерла, не успев (или не сумев) сделать это.

Внезапно ему стало пронзительно жаль эту совсем незнакомую женщину, к которую до этого он относился крайне подозрительно за странную историю с конфундусом. Если мертвые и правда могли смотреть на своих любимых, как страшно ей должно было видеть своего сына, сломленного, потерявшего надежду, готового на последний шаг... Может быть, это ее дух помог им, направил их, чтобы найти мальчика вовремя.

Блэк знал, что с самого утра был назначен допрос так называемых "мародеров"- и все-таки на редкость ужасное прозвище. Вчера было решено, вначале поговорить с Сириусом и Джеймсом, а потом с двумя другими. Альфард побаивался того, что могло открыться, но он искренне надеялся, что Нарцисса преувеличила или что-то перепутала. Сам он надеялся до начала допроса успеть рассказать Поттеру о своем ночном открытие и странном поведение призрака.

Альфард взглянул на часы- без пятнадцати девять. Пожалуй, на полноценный рассказ времени не хватит, но это могло подождать и до обеда. Он и сам не мог обьяснить, почему околонаучные изыскания одного из студентов вообще казались ему важными- если даже сам Северус сказал, что многие школьники занимаются чем-то подобным.


	10. Chapter 10

Примечание автора: эта история уже написана, поэтому выкладываться она будет очень быстро. Всего будет около 16 глав (37 тыс слов). Я была бы очень рада услышать любые комментарии- что понравилось, что не понравилось, где сшито белыми нитками, где нужно больше (меньше?) ангста... И приятного прочтения)

Дети пытались храбриться и выглядеть независимыми, но получалось плохо. Сириус был невыспавшийся и хмурил брови, Джеймс то самоуверенно скрещивал руки на груди, то с испугом смотрел на отца. Тот был сердит и настроен узнать правду. В отличие от девушек, бывших в комнате до этого, сына с приятелями он успокоить не пытался. Печенья им тоже предлагали. Странно: с одной стороны, уже почти взрослые волшебники, а с другой такие ещё мальчишки…. Что они успели натворить?

Наконец-то вернулась задержавшаяся Кэтрин, можно было начинать. Как всегда, заговорил лорд Чарльз:

-Итак, молодые люди. У Вас есть, что нам рассказать?

-Пап, мы не…

-Джеймс, я здесь как официальное лицо.- оборвал Поттер. -Что «вы не»?

Но мальчик стих и опустил глаза. Альфард подумал, что ни к чему играть в плохого аврора, только перепугаются оба, но Поттер уже продолжал:

-Когда вы познакомились с Северусом Снейпом?

-На первом курсе, в Хогвартс-экспрессе,- еле слышно прошептал Сириус.

-Вы понравились друг другу?- спросила Мортон, и её мягкий женский голос и постановка вопроса слишком сильно контрастировали с сердитым лордом Чарльзом.

-Нет, он придурок,- помотал головой Джеймс,- грязный слизеринец, а строит из себя…

«Какого боггарта он несёт?!»- лорд Поттере готов был взорваться, Макгонагл смотрела на воспитанников с праведным гневом, но Джеймс будто не замечал этого, выражая презрение к недостойному однокласснику. До этого Альфард не до конца воспринимал саму возможность того, что мальчики могут иметь отношение к случившемуся. Но сейчас эта перспектива вдруг стала слишком реальной.

-Сириус,- требовательно произнёс Блэк, но на сам приказ его не хватило. Сказать правду? Он не был уверен, что хочет её услышать. Что могли сделать какие-то дети, в конце то концов?

-Он слабак и плакса,- поведал племянник, тем самым голосом, которым жаловался на надоедливого младшего брат,- и вообще тёмный волшебник.

Альфарду хотелось стукнуть кулаком по столу, спросить, не взаимоисключающие ли это понятия, напомнить, что хотя их семья и считалась тёмной, плохой не была, но он не мог двинуться, его подташнивало, а в голове крутилось, что даже если и была у них бескомпромиссная мальчишеская вражда, должно быть что-то другое, потому что не могли эти воспитанные чистокровные дети сделать ничего такого, чтобы довести сверстника до… Они и вещей-то таких не знали, Альфард не мог сам придумать что-нибудь подобное.

-Нам известно о вашем бессмысленном детском противостоянии, - с трудом сдерживаясь, произнесла Минерва,- Вы применяли к однокласснику насилие?

Мальчик отвёл глаза и собирался ответить (стыдливо отнекиваться или гордиться?), но захлопнул рот буквально за мгновение до того, как заговорил лорд Чарльз. Тот был снова зол: -Профессор Макгонагалл, о повторяющихся драках нам уже сообщили не только трое студентов, но и вы сами. Предлагаю считать этот установленным. Нам нужно сосредоточиться на чём-то более существенном.

Минерва задохнулась от возмущения и стала на секунду выглядеть не старше двадцати, нет, семнадцати лет. Наверняка в этот момент она одинаково ненавидела и не оправдавшего ожиданий сына и его обвиняющего и бескомпромиссного отца. Альфард её понимал: винить её было бессмысленно для дела и несправедливо по-человечески- уж кто-кто, а Миневра всегда стояла за правду до последнего и не позволила бы ничему такому происходить на её глазах, если бы догадывалась о последствиях. Но и то, что начальник аврората счёл себя выше всех на свете тоже не удивляло его. В конце концов, ему тоже проще было винить за неправильное воспитание сына старую, подслеповатую, закостеневшую в традициях школу.

-Что же такого случилось? Вы сдали ЗОТИ уверен, все без особых проблем. Мы не поленились просмотреть все экзаменационные работы- ничего особенного, если не считать подавляющую нехватку знаний некоторых ваших однокурсников, но это к делу не относиться.

«Припахал небось Джейн. Мог и остальным показать, хотя бы ответы Северус»- впрочем, тут же появилась мысль, что в неведении остались не все из расследовательской группе.

-А на следующий день у всех всё в порядке, кроме Снейпа. Все готовы к покорению новых рубежей знаний. Кроме твоего брата, Сириус- если бы не мальчик, не знаю, удалось бы нам напасть на след вовремя.

Альфард не успел даже мысленно напомнить, что тогда ни Поттера, ни его команды в школе ещё не было, он увидел, какая волна дрожи пробежала по плечам племянника. Он и не думал никогда, что Сириус так заботится о младшем- весь в отца.

-Говорите немедленно, что произошло тогда. Джеймс. Что вы натворили?

Мальчик распахнул глаза- красивые, карие, в точности, как у отца, только у того они в этот момент были прищурены. Сириус смотрел в сторону, и Альфард хотел было призвать его к вниманию, но забыл про это, когда Джеймс заговорил.

-Пап, он правда нас спровоцировал! Я не виноват, я просто подошёл поболтать, как всегда…

-Он Эванс грязнокровкой обозвал!,- сейчас оба школьника утратили показную невозмутимость, никогда не бывшую чересчур убедительной, и разгорячённо, так по-детски, доказывали свою невиновность. Все взрослые в комнате были настроены не в их пользу.

-Давайте отложим ваши мотивы ненадолго,- в деловой манере прервала Мортон. Это было не так уж легко, прервать разозлённого лорда Чарльз, но ей будто было всё равно. – Начнём с фактов, если никто не возражает. Что конкретно вы сделали?

Джеймс, смотря просяще и напугано, всё-таки ответил:

-Я не знаю, что случилось… Мы просто хотели пошутить…- лорд Чарльз начинал краснеть,- он обзывал её, кидался заклинаниями. Я его перевернул и…- ему будто не хватало сил выговорить что-то.

Все смотрели на него с удивлением, не веря, что сейчас наконец-то узнают, что же произошло в школе за день до экзаменов. Но Джеймс снова замолчал. Вот-вот лорд Поттер должен был взорваться и приказать сыну закончить, но пока он стоял, задумавшись и поджав губы, Альфард, непонятно почему, обратился к Сириусу:

-Рассказывай.

Тот пожал плечами, защищаясь и отстраняясь от всего одновременно:

-Ну, там народу было, орали все, он вверх ногами висел, вот мы и сняли с него трусы.

Последовала немая сцена. Джеймс, приложил руку к лицу и согнулся к столу. Сириус после своих слов замер, не осмеливаясь смотреть никому в глаза. Вокруг Чарльз в воздухе почти можно было ощутить искры чистой силы и гнева. Минерва, раскрыв рот, с возмущением посмотрела на Альфарда, будто это он был во всём виноват. Только Мортон была спокойна: она только поджала губы и покачала головой, хоть Альфард не верил, что она могла знать заранее. Впрочем, догадываться могла.

В этот момент Поттер начал медленно подниматься со своего места. Его сын будто не обратил внимания. Альфард, почти не задумываясь, схватил Чарльза за руку. В голове у него всё ещё крутилось равнодушное: «вот мы и сняли с него трусы», но где-то глубже он знал, что ничего ещё не законченно, что им предстоит разбираться и дальше. Поттер посмотрел на его руку, не понимая, откуда она взялась, но, похоже, это привело его в чувство. Он не сел на место, только положил кулаки на стол, угрожающе нависая над детьми.

-Что это значит?- произнёс он раздельно,- Джеймс, а ну-ка поясни.

Мальчишка наконец отнял руку от лица. За каких-то пару минут он побледнел, будто сжался. Не ответить отцу Джеймс не посмел, но на вызывающую откровенность Сириуса его не хватило. Он принялся оправдываться, как нашкодивший пятилетка.

-Папа, я не знаю,- это «я не знаю» он повторил уже раз пять, и это невероятно злило. Этому сейчас-не-такому-блистательному гриффиндорцу было уже полных шестнадцать лет, трудно было поверить, что он не мог предугадать последствия своих действий. –Мы не хотели, чтобы так получилось, я не думал устраивать ничего такого, просто вокруг собралась такая толпа, все кричали…

Озабоченный реакцией лорда Чарльза, Альфард совсем не обратил внимания на Макгонагалл. Когда Минерва заговорила, он ещё успел подумать, что для её болезненно обострённого чувства справедливости такой немыслимый акт подростковой жестокости не мог просто проскользнуть, да вспомнил, как четырнадцатилетняя девочка с тугими косами отчитывала его с приятелем за поедание сэндвичей над библиотечной книжкой. Едкий на язык Лестрейндж тогда посоветовал ей следить за кем-нибудь с её факультета, чем только разозлил девчонку и все трое оказались вовлечены в получасовую ссору и почти двухлетний конфликт. Но сейчас- сейчас она была в своём праве, ведь эти мальчики, как и их пока безликие друзья были в гриффиндоре. И она, пылающая от возмущения, стыда и ярости, не собиралась молчать.

-Как вы посмели!- прогремела Макгонагалл, и даже лорд Чарльз обернулся на неё и не стал обрывать,- И после этого вы будете называть себя гриффиндорцами? Ваш одноклассник сутки провёл в бессознательном состоянии, до сих пор неизвестно, какими будут последствия для него. Вы совершили преступление, но самое ужасное, что у вас даже не хватило смелости признаться в том, что сделали. Вы…

Она задохнулась и не смогла продолжать. Альфард испуганно посмотрел на неё- но она просто устала, перегорела. Он понимал, почему: вся эта вдруг открывшаяся правда была просто-напросто слишком для скучных консервативных волшебников вроде них. Он всё ещё не мог даже мысленно представить себе такую картину- как это вообще можно осуществить, неужели, есть подобные заклинания?

Они все до последнего момента малодушно надеялись, что либо впечатлительный школьник среагировал слишком сильно на какую-нибудь мелочь, либо, если уж была страшная причина, то искать её нужно за пределами школы- в отце или хотя бы той бредовой идее о продолжении образования, из-за которой ему приходилось делать что-то незаконное… Но всё оказалось страшнее, потому что ближе. Вот перед ним сидели двое перепуганных мальчишек того же возраста. Обоих он знал и считал замечательными детьми- да и были они! Что же могло заставить их повести себя хоть с кем-то подобным образом? Альфард не знал и даже предположить не мог. Так что же, малышке Нарси обо всём было известно?...

Лорд Чарльз тем временем достаточно пришёл в себя. Он ни капельки не смягчился- но именно это сейчас было подходящим тоном для разговора. Хорошо было бы удержать его от воспитания сына до того, как они сдадут все бумаги- иначе могли возникнуть вопросы у бюрократов из министерства. Вообще неизвестно было, имел ли лорд Поттер право продолжать вести следствие, если его сын принимал в деле непосредственное участие. Всё-таки магический мир был маленьким, а в компетентности Поттера мало кто мог усомниться, но та же Вальпурга могла поднять крик по этому поводу, если бы это помогло Сириусу хоть немного. Орион вот никогда не сделал бы ничего подобного, но…

Тем временем Поттер уже заставил мальчишек подробно рассказать ему, что произошло. Последовательность событий, восстановленная мнущимися и чуть не плачущими детьми выглядела простой и в то же время пугающе изощрённой. После экзамена они вместе с доброй половиной школы пришли на озеро. Северус читал что-то у озера и имел несчастье привлечь внимание друзей. Его быстро обезоружили, они обменялись оскорблениями, и тут подошла эта девочка, Лили Эванс. Она хотела помочь, но скорее раздразнила мальчишек. Северус, который к тому моменту уже пострадал от нескольких заклинаний, в какой-то момент не выдержал и назвал девочку «грязнокровкой». Джеймс снова разозлился, поднял его в воздух, а потом… Обоим было трудно даже повторить, что они сделали, а уж внятных причин они назвать так и не смогли.

-Значит, вся школа там присутствовала?- продолжал допрашивать лорд Поттер.

-Да,- на этот раз ответил Сириус,- просто в начале все собрались вокруг, все смеялись…

-Прекрасное оправдание любой мерзости, не правда ли?

Оба мальчика посмотрели в пол.

Следующий вопрос задала Кэтрин:

-А что другие дети делали после того, как вы устроили это представление?

Дети переглянулись, как будто до этого не вспоминали, что «после» было что-то ещё. Джеймс задумался:

-Никто больше не кричал. Как-то все сразу замолчали и быстро разошлись.

-Учителя ничего не заметили,- прокомментировала Макгонагалл. Может, лучше бы ей этого не говорить- он не знал про лорда Чарльза, но самого Альфарда такое признание злило неимоверно. Они ДОЛЖНЫ были заметить!

-А Северус что делал, после того, как его отпустили?- продолжила Мортон.

-Да он убежал куда-то сразу, я даже не видел… Мы правда не думали, что он с собой что-нибудь сделает!

-Да-да, конечно,- раздражённо ответил старший Поттер,- а вы сами куда пошли?

-В башню, сразу же.

-И что вы там делали?

-Ничего. Повторили трансфигурацию, сходили на ужин и пошли спать.

-Отлично просто,- Чарльз никак не мог остановиться с саркастическими замечаниями.

В комнате стало тихо, хотя вопросов должно было остаться много. Альфард думал о том, почему остальные дети так упорно молчали о том, что произошло. Бедняжка Лили, выплакавшая все глаза за два дня, должно быть, чувствовала себя виноватой. Теперь все её слова вделись в новом свете. Девочка, как и остальные, даже не врала, но и правду сказать не посмела. Удивительно, но самой откровенной оказалась его крошка племянница. Именно Нарси намекнула им на то, что гриффиндорские пятикурсники имели репутацию хулиганов. Сделала ли она это из тёплых чувств к Северусу, неприязни к «мародёрам» или просто ради справедливости? Так или иначе, её слова навели их на правильный путь.

Юношеские голоса ещё до конца не сформированы, и поэтому всегда немного похожи между собой. Когда один из мальчиков вежливо обратился «лорд Поттер», Альфард сперва подумал, что говорит племянник, но, подняв глаза, увидел, что на отца со смиренным видом смотрит Джеймс. Чарльз кивнул, позволяя продолжить.

-Так значит, вы не знаете, если он выздоровеет?

\- Кто «он», Джеймс?

-С-снейп.

-Он будет жить. Мы нашли его не слишком поздно, но законы магии никому не известны до конца.

Юноши кивнули практически в унисон.


	11. Chapter 11

Джеймса и Сириуса заставили сидеть рядом с Джейн в кабинете пока Макгонагалл не привела их друзей. Тогда, не давая им даже словом перемолвиться, двоих мальчиков отпустили, а их место занял нервно вздрагивающий юноша по имени Питер Петтигрю.

Ремус Люпин, которого сразу проводили в комнату для допроса, выглядел намного спокойней. Впрочем, «спокойный» было не то слово: на лице его застыло выражение безнадёжной обречённости, глаза под скорбно сдвинутыми бровями выражали стыд и в то же время решимость. Пусть он, как и остальные школьники, не вызвался сам рассказать правду, сейчас он мог помочь. Или мог бы, если бы сам не был непосредственным участником событий.

Мортон до сих пор не устала пододвигать каждому новому свидетелю чашечку со сладостями. Мальчик вежливо отказался, когда он слегка потряс головой, тонкие светлые волосы взлетели вверх и на секунду он перестал быть похожим на пай-мальчика.

Почти тут же наваждение прошло, Люпин снова выглядел идеальным старостой.

Как это бывало всегда, лорд Чарльз задал первый вопрос:

-Значит, вы с Сириусом и Джеймсом друзья?

Это был неожиданный вопрос, и мальчик тоже удивился- он, похоже, уже мысленно приготовился к пыткам.

-Да, уже несколько лет.

-Хорошо,- никто, кроме Чарльза, не понимал, куда он клонит,- чем вы обычно занимаетесь вместе?

-Не знаю, как и все остальные. Гуляем, ходим в Хогсмид, сидим вместе за партами…

-Понятно. Нам уже рассказали, что как минимум двое из вас не прочь похулиганить, это правда?

Тут мальчик замялся и страдальчески посмотрел в потолок. Трудно было поверить, что он тоже принимал активное участие в бесчинствах, а вот прикрывать друзей, скорее всего, мог.

-Да, иногда мы вели себя не самым надлежащим образом. Но мы никогда не хотели никому намеренно причинять боль!

В этом ответе едва и не каждый оборот был знаковым: и само обличающее «мы», и непонятное обобщающее «должным образом», и осторожно добавленное «намеренно». Альфард не мог понять, был ли мальчик намерен до последнего защищать себя и своих друзей или просто старался отвечать только правду, которую пока приходилось обличать в аккуратные и старательно подобранные обороты.

-Это чудесно. А теперь я хочу знать во всех подробностях, что случилось после экзамена по ЗОТИ на озере. Только правду,- лорду Чарльзу не было нужды повышать голос, он всегда звучал убедительно, но на Ремуса Люпина подействовал почти как империо. Мальчик уставился на аврора, как кролик на змею, и принялся излагать всю ту же до дрожи пробирающую историю.

Альфард опять почувствовал отвращение и стыд просто за то, что он это слушает. Он не мог представить, какого должно было быть Северусу. Братья Блэк, несмотря на все аристократическое воспитание, тоже много баловались, порой случались и драки полотенцами после душа. Уже будучи взрослым, Альфард много раз раздевался перед разными людьми, но чаще всего это были партнеры в его недлительных отношениях, и абсолютно всегда это случалось по доброй воли. Сложно было даже представить себе, чтобы кто-то насильно заставил его обнажиться. Альфард вздрогнул, почувствовав волну злости и подпитанной ей магии. "Мальчишке пятнадцать- он ведь мог и сорваться, разворотить все вокруг себя полустихийной магией, и кто знает, сколько людей бы тогда пострадало".

Этот мальчик, Люпин, чем-то злил его. Он никогда его раньше не видел, и это не удивляло: если Джеймс и Сириус не отходили друг от друга ни на шаг с момента знакомства, двое других мальчиков, хотя тоже были их друзьями, никогда не стали настолько близки. Альфард не считал себя адептом чистоты крови, но есть во всех этих жестоких теориях, проповедуемых аристократами вроде его семьи, кое-что правдивое: между людьми, выросшими в одном обществе, всегда будет что-то, недоступное пришельцам из другого мира, какими бы талантливыми волшебниками они не были.

-Я не мог ничего сделать, - под конец почти прошептал Люпин, и Альфарду стало жаль его. Странно, но на Мортон эти слова оказали противоположное воздействие:

-Вы староста,- с возмущением резко выплюнула она,- вы один из немногих, кто действительно мог хоть что-то сделать до прихода учителей, но вы не сделали ничего.

Макгонагалл бросилась на защиту своего львенка, и между женщинами вот-вот должна была разгореться полноценная ссора:

-Мисс Мортон, не всегда просто противостоять собственным друзьям, я не думаю, что сейчас имеет смысл бросаться осуждениями...

-Я думаю,- медленно, зло процедила она,- друзей главных хулиганов школы не стоило назначать старостами, для начала. И мы здесь именно для того, чтобы выяснить и осудить, что произошло в этой школе. Вы же понимаете, что эта ситуация очевидно стала причиной самоубийства Северуса,- на этих словах Люпин закрыл лицо руками.

-Дамы, прошу вас,- лорд Чарльз остановил спор одной фразой,- мистер Люпин, а где была мисс Эванс? Она видела, когда мистера Снейпа раздели?

-Нет,- прошептал он,- Лили ушла сразу после того, как отчитала Джеймса.

"Она его отчитала, поглядите только"- пробормотала Кетрин, и Альфард в очередной раз удивился, что она способна быть такой резкой. Ему стало интересно, на каком она была факультете.

-Но потом она узнала, что произошло?

Юноша кивнул.

-Вы ведь хвастались об этом в гостиной, не правда ли?- голос Поттера был как никогда холоден.

-Нет, боже, нет. Мы, мы даже не хотели об этом говорить, мы весь вечер просидели у себя в комнате, готовились к трансфигурации. Я не знаю, что на них нашло, мы никогда не делали ничего настолько... серьезного, а теперь, через столько времени...

Оправдания, оправдания, оправдания... Блэки их ненавидели. В их семье принято было принимать вину на себя, просто потому, что они достаточно сильны для этого. Альфард отвлекся от размышлений о родовых качествах, когда Кэтрин задала вопрос, который уже давно следовало задать:

-Почему вы ничего не сказали преподавателям, когда Северус исчез?- это было правдой, и это было важно. Никто в том классе ни слова не сказал, когда выяснилось, что юноши нет. Хуже того, они смеялись. Сириус... шутил. И даже, те, кому они успели задать вопросы, молчали как рыбы о самом главном.

-Я не думал, что он сделает что-то настолько... Я чувствовал себя виноватым, но думал, он просто лежит у себя в комнате, он же постоянно прогуливал занятия.

-И когда стало известно, что произошло, вы тоже посчитали, что все не настолько серьезно, чтобы сказать правду?- резко бросил Альфард.

Мальчик задохнулся и уронил голову на грудь. Лорд Поттер махнул рукой:

-Можете быть свободным, мистер Люпин. Профессор Макгонагалл, будьте добры привести к нам последнего героя дня.

Четвертый мальчик был самым непримечательным из всех. Во многом похожий на Люпина, он был пепельным блондином с простым уэльским лицом. Он был в таком же ужасе, как и его друзья. Поттер заставил его повторить всю историю в третий раз, хотя, по видимому, сам не ожидал услышать ничего нового. Макгонагалл, хранившая до этого почти мёртвую тишину, спросила:

-А вы в это время чем занимались, мистер Петтигрю?

Он помотал головой:

-Я, я стоял рядом и... Просто смотрел, что делал Джеймс.

-Вы тоже с толпой подбадривали его раздеть мистера Снейпа.

-Но он сам виноват!- мальчик с надеждой обвел каждого из них взглядом, ища понимания,- он обозвал Эванс грязнокровкой,- прошептал он.

-Удивительно, но это не уголовно наказуемое дело,- холодно ответила Мортон,- все знают, что в слизерине этим словом бросаются направо и налево, тем не менее, вы почему-то избрали жертвой своей праведной мести именно одинокого полукровку из бедной семьи, какое удивительное совпадение.

Гриффиндорец только шмыгнул носом.

Мортон, конечно, была права, но их цель была не пытаться вбить зачатки морали в горячие головы. Этот мальчишка ничего не мог им сказать, да и говорить, похоже, было больше не о чем. Через пару минут его тоже отправили обратно в башню.

Они с лордом Чарльзом хотели просто взглянуть на Северуса, и, возможно, сообщить его целителям о том, что они выяснили. Этим вечером Поттер двадцать минут проговорил с директором за заглушающим заклинанием. После он сказал всем, что их работа в школе еще не окончена, и нужно выяснить еще многое, но все понимали, что они уже нашли то событие, которое было ключом ко всему. Теперь им, конечно, нужно было определить меру наказания всем участникам, поговорить с Тобиасом Снейпом, как-то помочь Северусу... Но это все было делами второстепенными, слезами над пролитым молоком.

К их удивлению, в темном больничном крыле был кто-то еще. Они подошли тихо,поэтому незамеченными смогли прислушаться к разговору.

Голос Джеймса был напуганным, просящим. Он всё говорил и говорил, быстро, проглатывая окончания, пытаясь убедить. В темноте Альфард представлял, как он безнадёжно схватил Северуса за руку и как испуган второй мальчик. Он остановил Чарльза, когда тот в первый момент попытался вскочить и пойти разобраться с сыном. Им нужно было это услышать. Поттер, похоже, решил так же и сейчас стоял рядом тихо, но лицо у него было разозлённое.

-Прости меня!- твердил приглушённый мальчишеский голос,- Прости меня, я не хотел…

Впервые заговорил Северус. Он тоже шептал и мог бы, наверное, встряхнуть сейчас Джеймса за плечи… Впрочем, Альфард не думал, что он это сделал.

-Ты не хотел?! Не хотел…

Голос оборвался, измождённый. Может, им пора было вмешаться.

-Мерлин, я не знаю… Я бы никогда этого не сделал- я не знаю, что произошло… Прости меня, я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты…

-Заткнись!

-Я не хотел, что бы ты умер,- почти выкрикнул Джеймс, и они затихли.

Во время разговора луна скрылась за тучами, и стало темно. Позади ширмы зажёгся размытый холодный люмос.

-Идиот, увидят,- презрительно отозвался Северус.

Он помолчал немного. Джеймс в сотый раз повторил:

-Прости меня. Я не знаю, я правда не знаю… Я же сам пообещал…

И вдруг послышались тихие всхлипы, и Северус проговорил со злостью:

-Да, именно, что обещал! На сколько тебя хватило, полгода? Ну спасибо тебе огромное, хоть столько спокойно пожил! Уйди, Поттер, уйди…

Теперь уж Альфард поднялся, собираясь всё это прекратить, но на этот раз лорд Чарльз придержал его самого, беззвучно указав на ширму. Он был прав: буквально через секунду оттуда как ошпаренный выскочил Джеймс.

Он затормозил и отшатнулся назад, но не произнёс и звука, когда из темноты перед ним выросла фигура лорда Чарльза. Тот приложил палец к губам и положил руку сыну на плечо. Джеймс узнал его, опустил голову и покорно последовал за ними.

Альфард притормозил на секунду, прислушиваясь к тихому плачу. Хотелось подойти и помочь, но он чувствовал, что больше не имеет на это право. Полезнее всего он сейчас мог быть Поттеру, а если они наконец разберутся, что произошло, то и Северусу станет легче. По коридорам все трое шли молча, в неверном свете факелов трудно было разглядеть что-нибудь хорошо. Но как только они вошли в кабинет, и зажглась в полную сила старинная люстра, стало видно, каким измождённым и убитым выглядел Джеймс. На нём не было мантии, а только простая маггловская одежда. Ссутуленная спина, невыспавшееся лицо и- Альфард готов был поклясться- в глазах у него стояли слёзы. Лорд Поттер не казался растроганным видом сына:

-Ну и что ты там делал?- сурово поинтересовался он, садясь в одно из кресел. Альфард тоже присел, впервые отмечая, как гудят у него ноги после нескольких сумасшедших дней. Джеймс остался стоять перед ними. Он не отвечал и смотрел в пол.

-Я, кажется, задал тебе вопрос. Джеймс!

Мальчик вздрогнул, но всё-таки заговорил.

-Я просто хотел увидеть, что с ним всё в порядке…

-С ним ничего не в порядке,- оборвал аврор,- он болен и травмирован. Из-за тебя и твоих друзей. Последнее, что сейчас нужно Северусу, это разговоры с тобой!

Джеймс поджал губы. Наверняка он нал, что то, что говорил его отец, было правдой. Но избалованные чистокровные дети даже извинения часто приносят ради собственного комфорта. Альфард покачал головой. «А ведь Сириус даже с такими глупыми мотивами не пришёл».

-Это ты его разбудил?- поинтересовался он.

Мальчик посмотрел на него большими глазами, будто не ожидал, что Альфард вообще скажет что-нибудь в присутствии старшего Поттера.

-Кажется, нет. Он не спал. Я тихо стоял, правда, уже собирался уходить.

Похоже было на правду. Одно дело- убедиться, что твоя несостоявшаяся жертва жива и спит, и совсем другая смелость требовалась, чтобы открыто посмотреть ему в глаза и принести извинения. Северус тоже неплохо держался: Альфард не ручался, что бы он сам сделал, увидев у своей кровати кого-то, причинившего ему столько боли.

Лорд Поттер продолжал нравоучение:

-С твоей стороны это было не более, чем проявлением эгоизма. Тебе захотелось узнать, тебе нужно было извиниться- и плевать, что сейчас необходимо Северусу. Ты продолжаешь усугублять своё положение. Ваш декан уже назначила вам взыскание?

Джеймс убито кивнул.

-Хоть что-то. Всё равно ей не повредит узнать о ещё одном нарушении.

Альфард думал, что в наказании было не так много смысла: до конца учебного года оставалось меньше недели, а возвращение мальчиков на шестой курс с каждым часом виделось всё более сомнительным. С другой стороны, вряд ли любое наказание могло бы быть достаточным. Кстати, он всё ещё не нашёл времени поговорить с братом и Вальпургой. Всё-таки лучше будет, если они узнают ужасные новости от него, а не от постороннего Поттера или, хуже того, директора Дамблдора.

Джеймс тем временем даже не пытался оправдываться, только покорно выслушивал распекание. Сейчас он не был похож на энергичного, громкого мальчишку, которого неплохо знал Альфард. Тихий и печальный, он напоминал маленького Регулуса, особенно пару лет назад, когда он ещё не ходил в школу и почти ни с кем не общался. А ещё – и даже в большей степени-своего друга, Ремуса Люпина, с которым они говорили этим вечером. Альфарда вдруг будто молния ударила. Он опять вспомнил этого мальчика и его убитый голос: «Ведь целых полгода сё было в порядке, никто его не трогал…» Тогда он сам списал это на желание оправдаться и не придал никакого значения, но теперь не только Джеймс, но и сам Северус говорили о том же!

-А что ты там говорил насчёт какого-то обещания?- спросил он.

Джеймс снова в шоке вскинул на него глаза, но, кажется, на этот раз скорее от содержания вопроса. Он быстро справился с собой и ответил, переводя взгляд то на Блэка, то на отца.

-Мы в последнее время вообще не ссорились.

-Ссорились?- изогнул бровь лорд Чарльз.

-То есть, я ещё зимой сказал, что мы к нему лезть больше не будем, и мы вообще даже не разговаривали с тех пор!

-Ты хочешь мне сказать, что эта история с подштанниками- первая за шесть месяцев?

-Нет… Недели две назад мы начали постоянно сталкиваться, ну и там… Но мы даже не дрались за это время не разу! Я не знаю, что случилось…

Поттер нахмурился. Альфард чувствовал, как будто он пытался решить задачу по арифмантике магистерского уровня- а он даже то, что было в обязательном школьном курсе, уже давно забыл. Слова Джеймса звучали бессмысленно.

-Джеймс, почему ты пообещал его больше не трогать?- спросил Поттер, и вызвал у своего сына ступор.

-Все слишком далеко зашло... Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то пострадал... Мы просто хотели держаться друг от друга подальше и все,- мальчишка мямлил, не понимая сам себя.

-Ты же понимаешь, что это не ответ? Но мы так или иначе вернемся к этому вопросу. – подвел итог лорд Поттер,- А пока чтобы я тебя не видел в радиусе ста метров от Северуса, ясно? Мантия у тебя? Давай сюда.

К изумлению Блэка, Джеймс действительно вытащил из кармана брюк мантию- хотя в первый момент ему показалось, что это был какой-то клубок тумана. Тонкая, струящаяся ткань (единственная причина, как мантия могла поместиться в кармане и даже не оттопыривать его) была абсолютно прозрачной, и показывала не руку Джеймса, а наборный паркет под ней. Похоже, это был достаточно стойкий и дорогой артефакт- как кому-то в голову пришло отдавать её школьнику?

Лорд Чарльз забрал мантию-невидимку и громко щёлкнул пальцами. В ту же минуту рядом материализовался домовой эльф с гербом Хогвартса на аккуратном полотенце.

-Перенесите этого молодого человека в его спальню,- отдал он указание и снова обратился к сыну,- нечего тебе одному бродить. Советую хотя бы сейчас попытаться скорректировать своё поведение. Спокойной ночи.

Джеймс успел пробормотать что-то вроде «споночи» в ответ, перед тем как эльф взял его за руку и исчез с тихим хлопком.

Они помолчали минуту, обдумывая услышанное, а потом Альфард признался:

-Я ни черта не понимаю.

Чарльз покусывал губы и выглядел как человек под большим грузом мыслей:

-Я тоже не слишком. Вроде всё уже было понятно, но мы так и не узнали, зачем, а теперь ещё эти полгода перемирия совсем не входят в картину. Понимаешь, Джеймс же у меня тоже не монстр! А тут он мало того, что творит такие вещи, так ещё и не может внятно ответить ни на один вопрос. Ты заметил, что и он и Сириус продолжают твердить это «я не знаю» и больше ничего? Что-то здесь не чисто, это я как аврор чую.

Альфард согласно кинул. Это был первый раз, когда Поттер так откровенно делился с ним мыслями. Пусть он не предлагал разгадки, но хотя бы озвучил всё то, что так мешало самому Блэку поверить в первую версию истории.

-Да уж. –неопределённо ответил он,- и вообще, что действительно случилось полгода назад?

\- Теперь уже завтра. Может, Северус скажет?

Альфард не слишком надеялся на такую откровенность, и ещё больше ему не хотелось говорить мальчику, что они оказались свидетелями ночного разговора. Но Чарльз был прав, выяснить правду было необходимо. Да и вообще можно было сослаться на слова Люпина- хотя Поттеру наверняка не понравится такая трусость.


	12. Chapter 12

Мэри Люпин появилась в школе рано утром, через камин директора. Она была маленькой светловолосой женщиной в простом синем платье- можно было принять её за магглу, но Альфард смутно помнил ее со школы- она была на одном курсе с Августой и Абраксасом

Малфоем, а значит, на год младше их с Минервой. Он не мог не заметить, что сын носил её девичью фамилию. "Ремус Люпин- забавное получилось сочетание"- отстраненно подумал Альфард.

До того, как женщина появилась, к нему подошел Поттер вместе с Торренсом, пожилым юристом. Альфард посмотрел на него вопросительно, ожидая, что тот скажет, с кем из студентов им предстоит поговорить следующим:

-Альфард, вчера я не был с вами до конца честным. Директор Дамблдор дал понять, что уже знает, что произошло между мальчиками полгода назад... Но он настоял на присутствии миссис Люпин. Очевидно, это как-то связано с ее сыном...

-Он выглядел разбитым вчера,- кивнул Блэк. -вы хотите, чтобы я присутствовал при разговоре?

-Если вы не против.

-Ну что вы.

Как он мог был против того, чтобы узнать правду? Тем более теперь, когда было очевидно, что как минимум часть вины лежала на его собственном племяннике... Откровенно говоря, справедливо было сказать, что вся вина лежала на Джеймсе и Сириусе. Это было логичным выводом и, похоже, Мортон уже уверилась в нем. Но было что-то еще. Даже если это "что-то" оказалось бы не таким существенным и меняющим картину, как Альфарду хотелось верить, они все равно обязаны были найти это и убедиться.

"А теперь, оказывается, директор прекрасно знает, что происходит, и не потрудился сказать нам? Все знают, что Дамблдор старый манипулятор, но не мог же он без причины скрывать что-то важное, когда жизнь ребенка была в опасности?"- размышлял Альфард. Он пытался вообразить, что могло заставить Джеймса пообещать больше не трогать своего главного школьного соперника и, более того, заставить его довольно долго держать обещание. У него было несколько смутных идей, но, когда он пытался связать их со странной скрытностью Дамблдора и с необходимостью присутствия матери Люпина, ни одна из них не казалась подходящей. Может, лучше было просто подождать и узнать правду.

Когда директор, наконец, подошел, и они все прошли в кабинет, Альфард осознал, что мать Люпина была единственной женщиной в компании четырех мужчин. Но кого они могли позвать? Минерва, если ему не изменяла память, дружила с ней в школе, и, кажется, и к ее сыну испытывала теплые чувства. Кэтрин была предрасположена в обратную сторону и, похоже, уже успела начать недолюбливать мальчика. Шарлотта была журналисткой и, возможно, не самым надежным лицом для тех секретов, которые им предстояло узнать. Ну не Джейн же было тащить, право слово?

Мэри Люпин выглядела серьезной и готовой ко всему. На самом деле, она выглядела так, будто смотрела в глаза смерти, а не пришла обсудить поведение сына. Лорд Поттер хмурился, похоже, он пока тоже не знал даже примерно, о чем будет идти речь. У Альфарда по спине пробежал озноб. Что это все может значить?

Первым заговорил Дамблдор:

-Я признаю, что принял рискованное и непредсказуемое решение, но я не жалею о нем. Теперь, когда мы знаем, что последствия этого решения привели к ужасным событиям, пришло время рассказать о нем. Но я прошу обдумать все как следует и обвинять меня, кто действительно должен нести ответственность, а не жертв обстоятельств.

Они понятия не имели, о чем говорил директор. Альфард легко читал это по глазам своих соседей, а также по тому, как лорд Поттер начинал злиться. Но следующие слова Мэри Люпин все расставили по местам:

-Мой сын- оборотень.

Альфард вспомнил мальчика с пушистыми светлыми волосами, который выглядел таким виноватым вчера днем. Он никогда не видел оборотня в волчьем обличии, но точно знал, что оборотни кровожадны, опасны и по-животному безжалостны. Этот ребенок, близкий друг Сириуса, его мать в простом синем платье- неужели они могли иметь отношению к чему-то настолько ужасному? А потом до него дошло- Ремус Люпин! Волк фон Волк!- и он чуть не захихикал, как идиот. Это что, совпадение?

-Профессор Дамблдор,- продолжала Мэри,- согласился принять Ремуса в школу. Он пообещал, что Хогвартс сможет обеспечить все меры безопасности, что никто не пострадает. Я уже не надеялась, что мой сын сможет получить образование, поэтому я ухватилась за эту возможность, не убедившись самой, насколько все будет безопасно.

-Его соседи по комнате узнали об этом?- непроницаемо спросил Чарльз Поттер, и Альфард не понимал, как он может так просто говорить об этом- речь шла и о его собственном сыне, в конце концов.

-Да, кажется, еще на втором курсе. Он мне об этом не сказал, он вообще не любит о том, что связано ликантропией. Я думаю, они догадались, сопоставив дни его отсутствия. Это не так уж сложно,- она говорила очень спокойно и по-деловому, Блэк невольно почувствовал уважение к её внутренней силе.

-Никто в школе не знал, что кто-то из студентов стал посвящен в тайну Ремуса,- продолжил за нее Дамблдор,- пока этой зимой не произошел непредвиденный инцидент.

"Он не может иметь в виду то, что я думаю, потому что это слишком ужасно. Значит, волноваться не о чем, и всему есть другое объяснение".

-Северус Снейп оказался в помещении, где Ремус находился в полнолуние. Он не пострадал, благодаря храбрости вашего сына,- директор уважительно кивнул лорду Поттеру,- и согласился хранить произошедшее в секрете. Это было на пользу и ему самому, так как, вам уже известно, помогло прекратить его школьную вражду с гриффиндорцами. Лорд Поттер счел важным для следователей знать то, что заставило мальчиков помириться, и я посчитал необходимым поделиться этой информацией. Но я прошу вас не обвинять миссис Люпин или ее сына. Ремус не в состоянии контролировать себя в полнолуние. Нельзя наказывать его за то, что он не в состоянии предотвратить.

Как ни странно, ему ответил Торренс, а не Поттер:

-При всем моем уважении, директор, когда невинный подросток избегает смерти по чистой случайности, за этим должно следовать наказание. Хотя законодательство касательно оборотней далеко не совершенно, оно существует не из прихоти.

-Я согласна с вами,- выпалила Мэри Люпин, и Альфард удивился. Даже он, не питавший никаких симпатий к оборотням, знал, что законы были к ним по традиции жестокими. Когда в Британии появлялся неконтролируемый вервольф, любой волшебник имел право устроить охоту. Это случалось не часто, и в последний раз это делали Мафлои лет десять назад, когда поблизости от их поместья за три месяца убили чуть ли не дюжину магглов. -Я бы не стала оправдывать убийство, но мой сын не нарушил закон. Я заберу его из школы, если нужно, только дайте ему спокойно уйти, он никого не убивал!

Лорд Чарльз налил ей воды. Он подождал, пока она допьет, и только тут Альфард почувствовал, что Поттер едва ли не дымится от гнева. "Он молчал не потому, что не знал, что сказать, а чтобы не взорваться на первой фразе".

-Мэм, мы не собираемся отправлять вашего сына в Азкабан. Но мы должны знать, что в действительности произошло. Профессор... Я не думал, что ваше "кое-что, что может оказаться важным" будет настолько серьезным.

Дамблдор выглядел так, будто ему было самую малость стыдно, но он знал, что поступил правильно.

-Какие конкретно меры безопасности были предприняты? - Поттер задал первый вопрос.

-В полнолуние Ремус отправлялся в Визжащую Хижину через тоннель под Дракучей Ивой. На помещении были укрепляющие заклинания, предотвращающие волка от выхода наружу.

-А кроме укрепляющих? Круговая защита от темных существ? Что-то, что остановило бы его, если кто-то все-таки открыл дверь?

-Лорд Поттер, вы хотите, чтобы я пытал ребенка серебряными шипами?

-Ребенка- нет.- многозначительно ответил Чарльз. Мэри Люпин с болью посмотрела в сторону, но ничего не сказала.

Укрепляющие заклинания на стенах разваливающегося дома были ничем для чудовища известного необузданной силой. Судя по словам Дамблдора, защита была перманентной, а не обновляемой каждый месяц, как того требовало министерство. Да что там, минимальной защитой считались хотя бы четыре запираемые и заклинаемые двери между волком и людьми.

Следующий вопрос задал Торренс, который уже достал блокнот и готов был делать пометки:

-Профессор, из ваших слов я понял, что персонал школы знал о происходящем?

-Только профессор Макгонагалл и мадам Помфри.

-Они знали о том, что кто-то почти столкнулся с оборотнем?

-Нет, я решил сохранить это в тайне.

-Ладно, директор, ладно.- будто сам себе произнес лорд Чарльз,- расскажите про то, что тогда случилось.

Дамблдор удивленно приподнял брови:

-Я ведь уже объяснил, что Северус случайно оказался в тоннеле в полнолуние и увидел процесс обращения.

Поттер собирался уже резко ответить ему, когда неожиданно для всех заговорила Мэри Люпин, она почти вскрикнула, возмущенно и с болью:

-О чем вы говорите, директор! Вы даже мне ничего не объяснили. Написали чуть ли не через неделю и заявили, что все под контролем и что мне нет необходимости приезжать. Вы не сказали, что этот мальчик и друзья Ремуса не ладили! Неужели вы верите, что это простое совпадение?!

Альфард смотрел на ее праведную злость и вздрагивал от силы материнских чувств. Она наверняка была магглорожденной- у нее не было связей в магическом мире, и не было средств позаботиться о благополучии сына, кроме как полностью доверившись Дамблдору. Как это ужасно, наверное, узнать, что твой ребенок, самое дорогое, что у тебя есть, едва не разорвал кого-то, и при этом не иметь возможности сделать хоть что-нибудь. Мэри Люпин была несчастной, но невероятно сильной женщиной. Альфард не мог больше молчать:

-Директор, ваши объяснения и правда вызывают больше вопросов, чем ясности. Как понять "случайно оказался", если всего несколько человек в школе знали о существовании этого туннеля? Как мальчик смог пройти через вашу защиту? Кто позволил вам не просто принять в школу ребенка-оборотня, но создать условия, при которых он может убить, стоит только чему-нибудь пойти не так?

-И что вы, Мерлина ради, имели в виду, говоря о храбрости моего сына? Неужели он и в этом замешан?

Дамблдор сокрушенно покачал головой, но на миг Альфарду показалось, что тот почти наслаждался голодным ожиданием, исходившим от остальных. Сам он начинал злиться. Они просто хотели понять, что происходит, помочь ребенку, который пострадал в том числе и по вине директора- неужели обязательно было играть в загадки? Но он хотя бы мог быть уверен, что лорд Чарльз не позволит директору ограничиться общими словами.

-На самом деле, лорд Поттер, ваш сын проявил поистине гриффиндорский героизм. Узнав, что Северус отправился навстречу оборотню, он немедленно пошел за ним и спас его жизнь.

-Они что же, дрались с оборотнем?

-Нет, Джеймс успел вовремя и они лишь застали начало превращения...

-Тогда о каком спасении жизни идет речь? Что сделал Джеймс, чего не мог бы сделать сам Северус? Дать ценный совет о том, что от волка лучше убираться подальше? Даже если бы им на самом деле пришлось сражаться, они бы помогали друг другу и магия не восприняла бы это как долг жизни. Вам ли не знать, что такими заявлениями просто так не разбрасываются.

Поттер был прав. Долг жизни был серьезным и опасным делом, давлеющим над обоими участниками в течении всей жизни, именно поэтому позором считалось хвастаться о нем, когда ничего подобного и в помине не было. Но Джеймс наверняка не мог сам всерьез воспринимать восхищение директора, даже если тот выразил их и ему.

-Поверьте, я сам не рад опасностям, которым мальчиков подвергнет такая сильная магия, но факты говорят сами за себя. Защита на самой хижине и туннеле не уровень школьников. Северус знал трюк, как попасть внутрь, но не наружу. Джеймс помог ему выбраться оттуда.

Заговорил Торренс, который уже активно начал делать пометки:

-Это не важно. Нет таких обстоятельств, при которых простое открывание двери, когда обоим грозит ужасная смерть, будет засчитано как спасение жизни. Я бы сказал, что это обычное самосохранение вкупе с человечностью, но у нас еще будет время для моральных оценок. Сейчас всех интересует, как именно мальчик узнал тот самый "трюк", как вы выразились.

Он был прав, по крайней мере, Альфарда интересовало именно это. Если почти никто в школе ни о чем не подозревал, не мог же быть это сам Люпин? Ни он, ни его мать не выглядели способным на такое, к тому же, случись то, что могло случиться, это было бы для него равносильно смертному приговору. Нет, если он не был полным идиотом, а заодно и психопатом, мальчик не мог этого сделать. Увлеченный своими мыслями, Альфард только через несколько секунд заметил, что директор смотрит на него. Он ответил на взгляд спокойно и уверенно, хотя и был раздражен и хотел наконец получить ответы.

-Ему сообщил Сириус Блэк.

Альфард продолжал смотреть на него в упор, сохраняя непроницаемое выражение лица и стараясь дышать ровно. "Нет. Он лжет- это будет не первый раз, когда старик лжет. Сириус не мог. Сириус не убийца".

-Он утверждает, что это была просто шутка, что он не хотел никому причинить вреда. Возможно, мистер Блэк просто не подумал о последствиях. К счастью, трагедию удалось предотвратить.

Альфард не мог не заметить разницу в том, как Дамблдор говорил о его племяннике и о сыне Поттера. Он мог быть хоть сто раз гриффндорцем, директор все равно помнил, что он происходил из так называемой "темной" семьи. Он говорил об этом так, будто попытка убийства в шестнадцать лет- дело обычное для Блэков. Это было неправдой.

-Что он ему сказал? Как открывалась дверь?

-Тоннель начинается под Ивой, нужно нажать на определенный сучок. А в обратную сторону- повернуть гвоздь почти у самого порога. Это включает в себя мелкую моторику, чтобы волк не мог даже случайно открыть дверь. Мистер Блэк сообщил однокурснику только о первой половине защиты, именно поэтому Джеймс Поттер был вынужден отправиться на помощь.

-Джеймс знал о том, что Северус не мог сам выбраться оттуда,- Альфард готов был благодарить Поттера за то, как он выразил это без упоминания Сириуса. Сириус...

-Если не ошибаюсь, нет. Он побежал туда, чтобы перехватить Северуса на обратном пути и уговорить сохранить состояние Ремуса в тайне, но увидел, что луна почти взошла, испугался и пошел внутрь.

Поттер побарабанил пальцами по столу.

-И что случилось, когда они оба благополучно выбрались из тоннеля?

-Джеймс привел мистера Снейпа ко мне в кабинет и признался, что случилось. Я отпустил его, и мы довольно долго проговорили с Северусом. Я убедил его не раскрывать секрет мистера Люпина, объяснив ему, что в случившемся не было его вины. Я не знаю, в какой момент Джеймс пообещал Северусу прекратить их детскую вражду, но полагаю, это случилось в следующие несколько дней.

-Он ведь не был ранен, правда?- прошептала Мэри Люпин. Альфард подумал, что это было абсолютно иррационально, будь мальчик хотя бы оцарапан, об этом бы уже упомянули. Тут же он отругал себя: в её страхе и не могло быть логики и рациональности, она просто хотела наверняка убедиться, что проклятие её сына никак не могло передаться другому ребенку.

-Нет-нет, мистер Снейп был в полном порядке. Должен сказать, он тоже проявил себя очень достойно, по крайней мере в разговоре со мной он держался с завидным спокойствием.

Блэк снова подумал об этом мальчике, который порой казался ему до странности близким, а потом сразу же совсем непонятным и недоступным для понимания. Один и тот же юноша то был каменно-спокоен сразу после встречи с оборотнем, то бросался в чащу запретного леса с намерением убить себя после отвратительной стычки с однокурсниками... Еще хуже становилось от мысли, что и в том и другом так или иначе был замешан Сириус.

-Вы поменяли что-нибудь в системе безопасности после произошедшего?- тем временем спросил Торренс.

-Не было нужды. Разумеется, я поговорил и с мистером Блэком и объяснил ему, насколько неприемлемым и опасным было его поведение. Теперь, когда участники еще лучше осведомлены о возможных последствиях, больше таких ситуаций возникнуть не должно.

Поттер и Торренс едва ли не одинаково поджали губы, а Альфард спросил, почти сам у себя:

-А когда следующее полнолуние?

-Через два дня,- тут же ответила ему мисс Люпин.

-Так все оставаться не может,- твердо произнес лорд Чарльз,- я найду кого-нибудь с опытом в подобных делах, что пересмотреть и усилить защиту. Конечно, это будет кто-то, способный хранить секреты,- успокоил он Мэри.

Она торопливо кивает. Альфард понимает, что этот день мог стать для нее трагедией, обернуться катастрофой для её сына, попадись ей менее благородный аврор. Но теперь для нее все было лучше, чем могло быть. Для него же...

-Мистер Поттер,- с волнением произносит Мэри, и никто её не поправляет на "лорд",- могу я увидеть этого мальчика или чем-то помочь?

-Лучше пока не надо,- после недолгого раздумья ответил Чарльз. -Нам нужно разобраться до конца, что происходит. Да и Северус все еще не совсем здоров. Мы дадим вам знать, когда можно будет его увидеть.

-Да, конечно,- торопливо соглашается она.

Директор начинает говорить, что, если они уже закончили, он проводит её к камину. Лорд Поттер кивает, и они уходят. Альфард тоже хочет встать и выйти, на самом деле он хочет убежать, улететь из замка... Но он сдерживается. Сейчас у него есть обязанности, которые нужно выполнить до конца.

Чарльз кладет локоть на стол и упирается лбом в раскрытую ладонь. Это жест усталости или даже бессилия, непривычно видеть его у Поттера. Но через секунду он снова поднимает голову и с неверием и даже почти злостью произносит:

-Оборотень в Хогвартсе!

Почти тут же Торренс начинает говорить:

-На самом деле любопытно, что у нас нет законов, запрещающих это- силы традиции всегда было достаточно. - Альфард прекрасно понимает, о чем он говорит, законодательная система волшебного мира болезненно несовершенна, даже он, не имеющий почти никакого отношения к министерству, знает это.

-Здесь нет подходящих условий,- отвечает Поттер, но кажется, будто он почти не думает о своих словах.

-Ты же сам предложил ей помощь.

-Да...- он наконец собирается с мыслями, встряхивает головой и объясняет уже с полным вниманием.- Нет, это можно устроить, если привлечь хороших заклинателей, а лучше вообще увозить его в полнолуния подальше от школы, любое поместье в сотню раз лучше подойдет, чем разваливающаяся хибара. Но меня возмущает, что Дамблдор устроил это тайно, как вор. Во-первых, он, очевидно, оказался неспособен обеспечить безопасность. Во-вторых, родители имеют права давать информированное согласие, оставляя своих детей в школе почти на год. И в третьих, почему именно этот мальчик? Я почти уверен, в Англии есть еще как минимум несколько оборотней школьного возраста. Почему они не получили ту же возможность учиться? Особенно, если это даже не противоречит закону.

Все, что говорил Поттер, было логичным и правильным, но Альфард все равно не мог уложить в своей голове общую картину. И похоже, у него начиналась головная боль -то ли от все волнений дня, то ли просто к перемене погоды. Потирая виски, он спросил:

-И все-таки, что вы собираетесь делать? Рассказать всем правду?

Торренс открыл рот, но Поттер отрезал еще до того, как он успел что-то сказать:

-Пока нет. Но я не люблю секреты. После того, как мы организуем допустимые условия для Люпина, можно будет подумать о публичном приглашении других оборотней в школу.

-Это будет сложно.

-Стратегия Дамблдора тоже оказалась не особенно легкой, - резко выплюнул Поттер, и Альфард почувствовал желание оправдаться:

-Я вовсе не имел в виду...- но Поттер снова его прервал, только на этот раз гораздо спокойней:

-Простите меня, мистер Блэк, я могу быть резок, когда сержусь. Так или иначе, мы все решим в свое время. А сейчас, думаю, нам нужно поговорить с Сириусом Блэком.


	13. Chapter 13

См. примечания автора в конце главы

Альфард хотел отказаться учавствовать в допросе племянника и даже сообщил об этом Поттеру. Но тот быстро привел его в чувство:

-Мистер Блэк, он по-прежнему студент Хогвартса и мы не можем говорить с ним без присутствия всех троих из вас. -его тон стал менее официальным,- тебе не обязательно говорить. Но лучше уж самому услышать, что он скажет в свое оправдание.

-Надеюсь, у него есть что-нибудь стоящее.

Сириуса снова привела Макгонагалл. Он выглядел даже более расстроенным, чем вчера вечером, когда они видели его в последний раз. Макгонагалл развеяла его надежду на то, что племянника мучили угрызения совести:

-Мэри Люпин после вашего разговора с ней зашла поговорить с сыном и выразила мистеру Блэку свое негодование его поведением.

Минерва говорила нейтрально, но можно было почувствовать её нетерпение- она не была с ними и не знала, о чем они говорили. С другой стороны, ей было известно о том, что Люпин- оборотень, а вот о самом нападении, кажется, нет. Почему она сама не настояла на лучших мерах безопасности?

Подошли Кэтрин и лорд Чарльз. Он выглядел усталым и рассерженным. Разговор он начал прямо и даже резко:

-Сириус, сразу и начистоту. Мы знаем о том, что Люпин оборотень и о том, что случилось зимой. В твоих же интересах рассказать честно, что ты сделал и почему.

Сириус вытер глаза рукой. Альфард уже давно не видел, чтобы тот плакал. "Нет, нет, он не мог просто так отправить другого ребенка на смерть, у него должна быть хоть какая-нибудь причина". Мальчик торопливо заговорил:

-Клянусь, я не хотел подвергать опасности ни его, ни Ремуса, ни Джеймса... Я думал, что он испугается и перестанет за нами таскаться.

Мортон закатила глаза:

-А я-то думала, это вы с друзьями только после этого случая наконец оставили его в покое. Или Северус правда намеренно искал драки с четырьмя противниками?

-Как ты сам узнал, как попасть под Иву?- оборвал ее Альфард, и собственный голос показался ему сухим и жестоким. О чем он говорит? О чем он думал?

-Ремус сказал нам, мы один раз ходили туда, не в полнолуние...

Еще один раунд аплодисментов непроницаемой защите Дамблдора.

-И ты правда не подозревал, что встреча с оборотнем может быть опасна? Что, по-твоему, должно было там произойти?

Он смотрит на него с отчаянностью и единственным горячим желанием- оправдаться:

-Было еще рано, и луна еще не поднялась, он бы просто увидел Муни, испугался, он успел бы убежать... Превращение длиться долго. Он не мог пострадать, было еще слишком рано...

Поттер собирается что-то сказать, но Альфард опережает его. Это семейное дело, и это его семья.

-Тогда почему ты не сказал ему, как потом выбраться наружу?

-Я не знал,- почти выкрикивает Сириус и начинает реветь. Он прячет лицо в ладонях и всхлипывает, подвывая. Альфард не понимает, как он мог не знать, но первый инстинкт говорит ему подойти, обнять, успокоить. Ему всего шестнадцать лет. Он начинает подниматься, но тут Сириус снова вскидывает голову, смотря на них- прямо на него- сумасшедшими покрасневшими глазами, и пытается обьяснить сквозь слезы:

-Я не знал, что там есть защита с той стороны. Когда мы там были, Ремус с Джеймсом шли впереди, я не смотрел, что они делали. Я думал, он просто выйдет и все, я хотел, чтобы он просто испугался...

Ощущение такое, будто с него сняли заклинание. Сын Ориона- не убийца. Он не посылал никого в смертельную ловушку, он просто глупый мальчишка, не думающий о последствиях... И это тоже непростительно, и Альфард по-прежнему зол, но на душе у него становится в сотню раз легче, потому что с глупостью он может иметь дело. Он все-таки встает и прижимает мальчика за плечи к себе. Наверное, это не совсем по правилам, но Поттер ничего не говорит, хотя сам вел себя с сыном гораздо строже, чем Альфард сейчас с племянником. Чарльз ждет пару минут и задает следующий вопрос тогда, когда Сириус уже немного спокойней, хотя все еще всхлипывает и дрожит. Альфард немного злится на аврора, но понимает, что в таком состоянии он точно не станет лгать.

-А как об этом узнал Джеймс?

-Он вышел из замка найти меня, я рассказал ему, что сказал Снейпу, как пройти. Он наорал на меня и сразу побежал туда. Он сказал, что когда он вошел, Снейп уже колотил в дверь изнутри, и потом они оба убрались оттуда. - Сириус вдруг затрясся еще сильнее- Джеймс тоже думал, что я пытался его убить, он сказал, что чудовище... Мерлин, клянусь, я правда не знал, что оттуда невозможно выйти, я думал, защита только снаружи...

Альфард все еще держал его за плечи, и, когда племянник поднял на него залитое слезами лицо, погладил его по щеке.

-Самое главное, что все остались живы. Тебя, конечно, ждет худшее наказание в твоей жизни, независимо от того, что уже назначил тебе директор, но все обошлось.

На этих словах Макгонагалл, не говоря ни слова, почти выбежала из кабинета. Только тут до Альфарда дошло, что она ничего не говорила с тех пор, как привела мальчика. Неужели она правда не знала о произошедшем и это так шокировало ее? Но Поттер должен был ей сказать хоть что-нибудь, когда просил привести Сириуса. Может, она не смогла выдержать подробностей, хотя, на взгляд Альфарда, сейчас как раз можно было немного успокоиться.

-Ладно,- сказал лорд Чарльз, который выглядел немного более спокойным, чем раньше,- по закону мы не имеем права продолжать допрос без нее. Можешь идти Сириус. Лучше успокойся и подумай, как ты можешь исправить последствия того, что сделал.

Альфард сунул ему в руку носовой платок, а Кэтрин, уже когда он встал, протянула стакан воды. Он залпом выпил и ушел, пробормотав прощание.

Они трое вышли из комнаты для допросов следом за ним. В офисе Минервы тоже не было. Джейн и Торренс, единственные находившиеся в комнате, оба сидели перед пером, стенографировавшим их разговор и, видимо, читали его в реальном времени.

Поттер уселся в свое кресло и обвел глазами комнату, Альфард и Кэтрин переглянулись и разделили между собой диван.

-И что же мы об этом думаем?- поинтересовался Поттер.

-Теперь все звучит не так кошмарно, как до этого,- высказалась Мортон, и Альфард удивился, как точно это описывало и его собственные ощущения,- если мальчишки и правда запросто могли зайти в эту хижину в любой другой день, я понимаю, откуда у мистера Блэка взялась уверенность в том, что его однокурсник отделается простым испугом.

-Сильно облегчает нам жизнь, -подтвердил Торренс,- таким образом мистер Блэк не виноват в попытке убийства, на мистере Снейпе не лежит долг жизни, а мистер Люпин пока, фактически, не нарушил закона и не может быть ни в чем обвинен. Одним словом, достаточно их всех хорошенько выпороть, и вопрос будет решен.

Поттер и Блэк почти синхронно кивнули, но Мортон возмутилась:

-А мистера Снейпа за что пороть?

Лорд Чарльз махнул рукой:

-Пусть не идет за первым встречным в странные места в полнолуние.

Мортон выглядела так, будто готова была его задушить. Альфард был уверен, что лорд Поттер на самом деле не хотел винить Северуса, но на секунду ему все равно стало неуютно.

Генри и Том вошли в его комнату вечером, когда он собирался идти на ужин.

-Лорд Блэк,- начал Генри, который, кажется, был старшим из них двоих,- вы не возражаете поесть с нами здесь? Нам хотелось бы поговорить.

-Лорд Поттер поставил нас ответственными за найденную вами лабораторию,- продолжил второй,- и мы хотели бы узнать поподробней о том, как вы ее нашли.

Альфард с готовностью согласился. Он и не знал, что Поттер воспринял его находку так серьезно- в конце концов, даже сам Северус сказал, что многие в школе занимались экспериментами с разной успешностью.

Школьные эльфы принесли им ужин, а собственный эльф Альфарда доставил из его дома бутылку хорошего вина. За стейком с картофелем Альфард рассказал им все, что вспомнил, о своем ночном приключении, не забыв ни про остатки еды на полу, ни про несчастную девочку-призрака и её уверенность в том, что школьный туалет посещает её бывшая однокурсница. Братья слушали внимательно, лишь изредка уточняя непонятные места.

-И сам мистер Снейп утверждает, что не имеет отношения к лаборатории?

-Категорически. Так вы нашли там что-нибудь кроме оборудования?

-Да, в скрытом шкафчике остались некоторые ингредиенты... Мистер Блэк, вы учились с этой Агги в школе?

-Да, на год старше. Профессор Макгонагалл зато была её сверстницей и тоже в Гриффиндоре... Но они недолюбливали друг друга. А в чем дело? Вы знаете, что там варили?

Братья обменялись взглядами, а затем синхронно посмотрели на него- стало даже немного страшно от такой отработанность жеста, но они как будто безмолвно решали, стоит ли с ним откровенничать.

-В шкафчике нашли гранатовый экстракт, порошок мандрагоры, листья коки... По отдельности эти ингредиенты используются в сотнях препаратов, включая даже маггловские наркотики... Но вместе они вероятнее всего указывают на зелье гнева.

Альфард задохнулся. Он понимал, что хочет в это верить, потому что так ему самому было бы проще, но не мог ничего с собой поделать. Если это была правда, если мальчиков отравили, то все начинало, по выражению Мортон, "звучать не так кошмарно". Сделанного, конечно, уже не воротишь, но так они могли бы разбираться с последствиями.

Единственный вопрос был в том, кому могло прийти в голову это сделать.

Генри (за прошедшее время Альфард стал гораздо уверенней в различении братьев) не стал ждать, пока он придет в себя:

-У вашего племянника и его друзей сейчас как раз берут кровь. Лорда Поттера, по понятным причинам, тоже привлекает эта гипотеза. А мы пытаемся выяснить, что могло напомнить призраку об этой Агги Мэлори.

Голова Альфарда заработала быстрее, чем когда-либо:

-Думаю, логично предположить, что мы ищем девушку. У Агги были темные прямые волосы, карие глаза... Вообще-то её сын на нее очень похож, вы же его видели?

Том нахмурился, вспоминая, а Генри покивал:

-Да, Фрэнк... Может, он что-нибудь об этом знает?

Альфард покачал головой:

-Да что он может знать? Хотя спросить, конечно, можно. - они помолчали немного, и Альфард решил спросить,- Джентельмены, мои знания в зельеварении уже не так свежи, как раньше, поэтому не могли бы вы мне напомнить об эффектах этого зелья гнева? Я понимаю, что само название довольно говорящее...

-Да, все довольно очевидно,- Генри с готовностью подтвердил, каким Альфард был идиотом,- зелье готовиться с детерминированность на определенного человека и впоследствие те, кто его употребляют, начинают испытывать к нему резкие отрицательные эмоции.

-У него накопительный эффект,- продолжил его брат,- хотя действие проявляется сразу, оно достигает предела только через несколько недель после начала приема... Поэтому его не так часто используют. И, разумеется, подливать его кому-либо незаконно.

Альфард прижал ладонь ко лбу, борясь с острым непониманием.

-Но зачем кому-то понадобилось это делать? Этот Северус кажется тихим мальчишкой, который был счастлив, когда его наконец оставили в покое. Остальные мальчики... кажется, они тоже немного повзрослели после всей этой ужасной истории с оборотнем. Но кому-то, видимо, не нравилось, что в школе стало меньше драк и вражды...

Неожиданно он почувствовал руку на своем плече- похоже, он так увлекся своими размышлениями, что не заметил даже, как Генри дотянулся до него. Это был очень личный жест, и Альфард мало с кем был настолько близок, чтобы позволить такую фамильярность, но сейчас он не возражал. Он чувствовал, что Генри не хотел оскорбить его.

-Мы еще не знаем наверняка, что именно это произошло... Но чертовски похоже на то. Если это правда сделала какая-то школьница, то это была в первую очередь её вина, что мистер Снейп попытался убить себя.

-Когда будут результаты анализа крови?

-Завтра утром должны быть, в Мунго обещали сделать срочно.

Том немного закатил глаза, выражая нетерпение. Альфард понимал его, ему самому невыносимо было сидеть без дела, тем более сейчас, когда за целый день они почти ничего не сделали. Конечно, огромным открытием стала для всех правда о Люпине и о том, что полгода назад поменяло взаимоотношения школьников, но кроме этого весь день прошел в бесплодных попытках найти хоть что-то еще. Лорд Поттер долго разговаривал с Дамблдором и выглядел после этого почти разозленным, но он не делился этим ни с кем. Альфард поднялся из-за стола, допивая последний глоток вина.

-Не будем сидеть без дела,- вдохновлено позвал он,- почему бы нам не поговорить с Миртл? Кто бы не занимался в этой лаборатории, это нужно прекратить. А если завтра выясниться, что детей и правда отравили, мы уже сможем что-то сказать по этому поводу, а то и назвать имя.

Братья поднялись тут же следом за ним. Им тоже хотелось идти куда-то и быть полезными.

Было всего около девяти, но школьников в коридорах почти не было. Все должно быть сидели у себя в гостиных, шепча последние новости и гадая, что случиться завтра. Альфард задумался о том, что все эти дети думали о его племяннике с друзьями- а они знали о том, что случилось, он прекрасно понимал, что каждый первокурсник знал обо всем уже через час после произошедшего, но никто и слова не сказал. Обвиняли ли они их? Или хуже, считали ли их отвратительные действия забавными и справедливыми? Его пугало, что никто ничего им не сказал. Но это всего лишь дети, успокаивал он себя, они не думают о последствиях, не строят логические цепочки... Они врут и испытывают жалость только к тем, кто нравится им самим.

До туалета Плаксы Миртл было недалеко, поэтому они не говорили по пути. Перед самым входом Альфард спросил, когда они учились в Хогвартсе, потому что его давно смущало, что он не помнил ни одного из них по школе- а ведь они не могли быть сильно старше его.

-Наш отец был представителем министерства магии в военном ведомстве,- любезно ответил ему Генри,- поэтому мы много переезжали и учились либо в местных школах либо с тьюторами.

Альфард так восхитился, что не нашел даже, что сказать. Он испытывал почти священный трепет перед путешествиями и другими странами, несмотря на то, что сам уже успел побывать на четырех континентах и планировал увеличить это число. Он хотел бы расспросить их о других магических школах, о традициях, о природе, но понял, что сейчас было не время. Возможно, потом.

Они вошли в уборную, где было пусто и холодно. Побывав тут сегодня днем, братья высушили пол, и убрали мусор. На подоконнике по прежнему стояла лабораторная станция, а справа на стене теперь был виден небольшой подвесной шкафчик, с распахнутая дверью, зияющий пустыми полками.

-Мы все забрали,- подтвердил Том.

Они стояли там, не очень понимая, что делать, но вскоре появилась та, с кем они хотели поговорить. Миртл вынырнула вертикально из одной из кабинок и, вытирая глаза руками, зависла в воздухе перед ними. Она выглядела немного спокойней, чем при их последней встрече, но все равно нервной и расстроенной- впрочем, Альфард предполагал, что это было ее обычное состояние.

-Блэк, зачем ты опять явился? Я ничего не сказала этим двоим, я думала, они уйдут и оставят меня в покое, а теперь ты приводишь их обратно!.. -она звучала по настоящему преданной, и Альфард почувствовал себя жестоким, хотя почти не знал ее и ничего ей не обещал.

-Миртл, Миртл, все в порядке. Прости нас, но нам необходимо с тобой поговорить.

-Один из студентов пострадал,- вмешался Генри, и Альфард признал, что это была хорошая идея,- нам нужно узнать, кто приходил сюда, чтобы наказать виноватых.

Миртл помолчала, но потом воскликнула:

-Ее, это девчонка, Агги...

Альфард вздохнул и попытался объяснить ей:

-Миртл, ты же знаешь, что Агги уже давно не Хогвартсе. Она вышла замуж за Николаса, ее сын уже сам заканчивает школу.

-Конечно, я знаю, что она вышла за Лонгботтома!- на этот раз в возгласе было явно слышно возмущение его глупости,- она пришла и говорит "Убирайся отсюда, я- леди Лонгботтом, а ты мне мешаешь",- она зашлась в рыданиях.

Альфард пытался понять, что это могло значить, но Том подхватил разговор за него:

-А когда она впервые пришла?

-Месяц назааад,- прорыдала Миртл, но, кажется, она снова начинала немного успокаиваться.

Братья знающе переглянулись между собой.

-А что-нибудь еще она говорила?

-Нет, я ее боялась, а она только варила эти мерзкие зелья, все пропахло противным имбирем!

-Кто-нибудь кроме нее приходил?

-Только этого еще не хватало!

После этого они ушли, уверив Миртл, что больше никакие девицы не посмеют нарушать ее посмертное уединение. Альфард не мог до конца понять, что они узнали, поэтому начал рассуждать вслух:

-Я не понимаю, насколько адекватно она воспринимает мир живых. Большинство призраков...

-Да, медиум сможет узнать больше, но по-моему и мы преуспели достаточно,- сказал Генри.

-Девушка, отдаленно похожая на Августу Мэлори пришла и назвалась леди Лонгботтом. У этой Миртл, видимо, смешались две темноволосые девушки, связанные с одной и той же фамилией,- продолжил его брат.

Альфард кивнул:

-Да, меня она тоже перепутала с моим старшим братом.

-Давайте подождем до утра. Если анализ крови будет положительный, лорд Поттер решит, что с этим делать,- дипломатично подвел итог Том.

На этом они разошлись.

Примечание автора: я долго думала над историей "спасения" Снейпа и так и не придумала правдоподобную историю, если учесть, что Джеймс, похоже, не использовал свою анимагию, а значит, не мог сделать ничего такого, что не мог бы сделать Снейп (который, к тому же, мини-темный волшебник, не будем забывать). Слова Дамблдора и Люпина по поводу этого случая не выдерживают никакой критики и не составляют общую картину, поэтому, на мой взгляд, вариант, что Снейп был заперт внутри Хижины, случайно или намеренно, является как минимум возможным.


	14. Chapter 14

Альфард проснулся за пять минут до будильника и тут же встал, мечтая с одинаковым воодушевлением о завтраке и о грядущем рабочем дне. Возможно, причиной такого настроения был сон, который он видел. Блэк напрягся, пытаясь вспомнить, что же так порадовало его.

Теперь он понял, что это был даже не сон, а настоящее воспоминание из его школьного времени. Теперь, когда он снова был в Хогвартсе, странно было, что ничего подобного не приснилось ему раньше. Он вспомнил Абеларда Розье, самоуверенного, самовлюбленного, самодовольного худого блондина. Когда Альфард только поступил в Хогвартс, он был уже на седьмом курсе, и они бы существовали почти в параллельных мирах, не замечая существования друг друга, если бы его брат не должен был жениться на сестре Абеларда. Да, именно её он и видел во сне: красавица Друэлла, хрупкая и бледная, почти как её Нарцисса сейчас, тогда еще была на четвертом курсе. Сигнус, всего на год старше её, всегда был безукоризненно вежливым кавалером, но большую часть времени проводил на поле для квиддича или просто с друзьями. Вот и в тот день Розье застал младшую сестру в гостиной одну, не считая младшекурсников, предпочитавших не лезть в чужие дела. Сам Альфард застыл в своем кресле, слушая его жестокую отповедь. Он не помнил, что возмутило Абеларда, но наверняка это было очередное незначительное правило этикета, которое игнорировали уже даже самые чистокровные снобы, но которое можно было использовать как повод, чтобы самоутвердиться за счет тихой и скромной Друэллы.

Альфард собирался с силами, чтобы встать и прервать его, но не мог заставить себя. Ах, если бы только Сигнус вернулся с тренировки, он бы не позволил этому кретину кричать на нее! Но старшего брата все не было, и ему самому нужно было подняться и сделать что-нибудь, помочь этой доброй девушке, которая всегда улыбалась ему за столом и отвечала на наивные вопросы, когда старост не было поблизости... Он почти уже решился сделать это, когда сама Друэлла избавила его от необходимости.

Все это время она сидела тихо, не поднимая глаз на брата, но что-то задело её, и она вскочила с кресла, резко, но как всегда изящно. Она вскинула подбородок и посмотрела прямо в глаза Абеларду, который даже замолчал от удивления.

-Замолчи,- спокойно и негромко процедила она, хотя можно было понять, что она боится,- и не смей больше так со мной разговаривать. Я- будущая леди Блэк, а не твоя собственность.

Она тут же ушла, высоко подняв голову, а Альфард готов был хлопать в ладоши от восторга и восхищения. "Да, да, она- настоящая Блэк, какой и положено быть жене Сигнуса"- думал он, посмеиваясь над глупым выражением лица старшего Розье. После этого он, кажется, наябедничал о случившемся брату, и тот разбил деверю нос, но Альфард точно помнил незримую перемену, произошедшую тогда в Друэлле: маленькая девочка задолго до своей свадьбы стала женой, по-настоящему одной из их древнейшего и благороднейшего семейство, целиком и полностью- Блэк.

Альфард посмотрел в зеркало и поправил воротник рубашки. "Я- будущая леди Блэк"- снова вспомнил он. Нужно было поскорее пойти и узнать, что показал анализ Мунго, потому что, кажется, он начинал догадываться, кому могла принадлежать лаборатория.

В офисе Поттера и его команды было шумно, потому что в кои-то веки все собрались в комнате. Когда Альфард вошел, он первым делом услышал Шарлотту, объяснявшую лорду Чарльзу, почему им стоило немедленно дать статью в Ежедневный Пророк. Поттер казался невпечатлённым её аргументами и возражал, что нужно подождать, пока они полностью не закончат расследование. Журналистка была настроена отстаивать свое мнение:

-Но люди шокированы! В Пророк приходят сотни возмущенных писем каждый день, а благодаря детям, которые пишут обо всем домой, большинство теперь винит твоего сына и его друзей. Нужно хотя бы дать понять, что все не так односторонне, и...

-Два лишних дня ничего не поменяют. Лучше представить настоящий результат попозже, чем плакаться о том, как мы стараемся, но пока не выходит. Никто не станет забирать детей из школы до окончания экзаменов, значит, пока ситуация под контролем.

Альфард тихо подошел к братьям и Кэтрин, которые сидели на одном диване. Генри без слов протянул ему папку с эмблемой больницы. Открыв её, он сразу заметил заветные слова "результат на искомое зелье положительный" и закрыл глаза, пытаясь осознать это. Кэтрин тем временем решила пояснить ему, что означали остальные три страницы печатного текста, на которые Блэк не обратил внимания:

-Всем троим давали зелье гнева больше трех недель. У Джеймса Поттера дозировка почти в полтора раза превышает обычную, это не опасно, но делает зелье еще более непредсказуемым. Похоже, что тот, кто это сделал, разочаровался в эффекте и решил для верности попробовать увеличить дозу.

-Троим?- переспросил Альфард.

-Кроме Люпина, почему-то.

Да, он, в отличии от Сириуса с Джеймсом, мог размышлять логично и не срываться на бессмысленные оскорбления. Альфард скрипнул зубами: тогда почему он их не остановил, ради Мерлина?! Но в душе он понимал, что все было гораздо сложнее.

Генри и Том казались задумчивыми и серьезными. Торренс на другом конце комнаты читал неуклюже-огромные желтые папки, в которых Альфард узнал дела Визенгамота. Наконец Поттер одним взмахом рукой закончил спор:

-Я принял решения, Шарлотта. Всем нужно сконцентрироваться на окончании дела. Теперь у нас есть все, что нужно для решения. Господа Вайс хотели сообщить нам еще кое-что, что они выяснили вчера вместе с мистером Блэком.

Генри проворно поднялся с места и вкратце описал вчерашнюю встречу с Миртл. Когда он закончил, в комнате воцарилась тишина, будто все ждали, пока другие скажут то, что было на уме у каждого. Альфард снова вспомнил свой и, глубоко вдохнув, предложил:

-Вы не думаете, что это могла быть девушка Лонгботтома. Алиса?- он хорошо помнил девочку, но вот насчет имени уверен не был- Она же на их курсе.

-С чего бы мисс Шайни делать нечто подобное?- взвилась на него Макгонагалл.-Она никогда не доставляла никаких проблем, и вообще очень тихая и послушная.

Альфард всегда считал Минерву вполне беспристрастной, но сейчас он не склонен был верить лестной характеристике. "Она уже разочаровалась в мальчиках-пятикурсниках, и не хочет терять кого-то еще. Что ж, у нее всегда останется эта красавица Эванс"- отстраненно подумал он.

-Профессор, это довольно здравая мысль,- ответил за нее Чарльз Поттер,- если они помолвлены, девушка вполне могла позволить себе назваться "леди Лонгботтом" в неофициальной обстановке. Или вы знаете кого-то другого, у кого были веские причины претендовать на этот достойный титул?

Макгонагалл замолчала с видом оскорбленной невинности. Джейн вызвалась сходить в гриффиндорскую гостиную и привести девочку. Альфард почувствовал мурашки на спине: казалось, они вышли на финишную прямую, очень скоро они наконец узнают всю правду... Он подумал, чувствуют ли авроры то же в конце каждого расследования и сам решил, что со временем новизна должна теряться.

-А никто не знает, были ли они на самом деле помолвлены?- поинтересовался Генри, и все взгляды обратились на Шарлотту. Та поморщилась:

-Понятия не имею. Лонгботтомы же даже под пыткой ничего о себе не расскажут, и почти нигде не появляются. Хотя она была с их сыном на Рождественском Балу... Кого попало к Малфоям не зовут.

-Что она говорила на допросе?- спросила Мортон, хотя сама там была, и знала не хуже остальных.

Чарльз Поттер перечислил:

-Что Снейп был талантливым, но бедным. Что он искал какие-то непорядочные способы заработать, но об этом кроме нее никто не упомянул. Зато Лонгботтом потом сказал, что она постоянно у него списывала.

-И зачем ей тогда доводить мальчика до самоубийства?- с исследовательским любопытством спросила Шарлотта, - еще два года он мог быть ей полезен.

-А она не могла знать, что произойдет- подсказал Генри,- непредсказуемой была как реакция гриффиндорцев на зелье гнева, так и ответ Северуса на их действия. Они могли вообще все спокойно разъехаться по домам, но тому, кто подливал им зелье, этого не хотелось...

Они помолчали немного, размышляя, а буквально через минуту вернулась Джейн. Следом за ней в комнату вошла темноволосая невысокая девушка, Алиса. На этот раз вместо школьной формы под мантией у нее было старомодное красное платье с стиле регентства- она выглядела как самая настоящая чистокровная, хотя даже те не часто так одевались в школе. Когда она прошла в комнату для допросов и села за стол, Альфард заметил на её руке тонкое золотое кольцо, которое вполне могло быть помолвочным. Он не помнил, было ли оно во время их первого разговора.

Чарльз Поттер задал первый вопрос:

-Мисс Шайни, какая у вас оценка по зельям?

-Превосходно, спасибо Снейпу,- она улыбнулась свободно, на гране с наглостью. "Если бы она и правда это сделала, она была бы скромнее",- подумал Блэк.

-Поясните,- голос аврора звучал холодно и сурово.

-Он был не против мне помочь. Мне, Эванс, кому угодно, а сам мог потом сдать пустую колбу. Просто не хотел стараться, только чтобы ваш сын с друзьями испортили его работу.

-А почему вы не сказали нам об этом во время нашей предыдущей встречи?

-Разве? Запамятовала.

"Что она делает, что она делает, что с ней"- крутилось в голове Альфарда. Хотя он сам уже почти поверил, что это именно Алиса сварила зелье, теперь, когда он видел её самодовольную улыбку, слышал, как она говорила, он испытывал все больший и больший шок. "Она сделала это и не чувствует себя виноватой"- подумал он.

-Вы можете сварить зелье гнева?

-Полагаю, что да.

-Вы когда-нибудь варили его?

Она помедлила немного и певуче ответила:

-Нет.

-Вас запомнила девочка-призрак, она подтвердит, что лаборатория принадлежит вам.

-Эта Миртл сумасшедшая. С каких пор свидетельства привидений признаются в суде?

-В Хогвартсе преподает привидение. Если его суждения достаточно ценны, то и её подойдут.

Альфард подумал, что, наверное, прецедентов еще не было. Миртл не производила впечатление самого надежного свидетеля, но простой факт присутствия девушки доказать они, пожалуй, могли бы.

Во время этого словесного поединка начальника аврората с пятнадцатилетней девчонкой, остальные сидели в таком же шоке, как и Альфард. Она вела себя не так, как от нее ожидали. По всей видимости не так, как привыкла Минерва. Она ни в чем не признавалась, но её вина теперь казалась всем очевидной.

-Расскажите, чем вам не угодили мой сын и его друзья- продолжил Поттер.

Девушка распахнула глаза в притворном недоумении:

-Они очень милые молодые люди.

-Вы отравили их с целью заставить совершить преступление.

Она пожала плечами, не отрицая последние слова.

-На самом деле, Поттер и Блэк- отвратительные самовлюбленные индюки, а Люпин и Петигрю- жалкие подпевалы. Смотреть противно, как вся школа с ними носится. Снейп это тоже понимал, между прочим.

-Нам он сказал, что с последние полгода они уживались.

-А вы выяснили, что тогда произошло?- у нее даже глаза заблестели от любопытства,- мне он не сказал, хотя мы и не были друзьями...

"Разумеется"- чуть не закричал Альфард,- "Ты натравила на него банду накаченных зельями подростков, конечно же, вы не были друзьями!"

-Северус перестал вам помогать?

Алиса со скучающим видом смотрела в потолок.

-Мисс Шайни, послушайте меня. Своим маленьким естественнонаучным экспериментом вы затронули весь магический мир, показав британцам, что их дети не в безопасности в Хогвартсе. Наш долг- показать им, что виновники наказаны. Вам не удасться отвертеться.

Она несколько раз перевела взгляд с лорда Поттера на Альфарда, а потом спросила:

-А вам?

Эти слова поразили всех в комнате, как молния. Сам Альфард усилием воли сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть.

-Не несите ерунды,- выплюнула Мортон, в первый раз нарушив гегемонию Поттера в этом допросе,- их детей высекут и забудут об этом. Любой суд признает, что их действия были спровоцированы зельем, а значит виноваты в этом вы.

-Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите,- произнесла девушка, и Альфард поразился тому, как она может оставаться такой спокойной,- если хотите узнать от меня что-то еще, будьте добры вызвать лорда Николаса Лонгботтома.

-Как вам будет угодно, мисс,- Поттер встал,- вам придется остаться в этом помещении, пока авроры обыщут вашу комнату. Вам нужна компания?- он бросил взгляд в сторону Макгонагалл как самой очевидной кандидатуры, и Альфард почти пожалел Минерву- оставаться наедине с этой девчонкой казалось практически наказанием. Но она сама помогла им:

-Нет-нет, я могу посидеть одна. Только пришлите еще печенья.

У нее была очень светлая улыбка.

 **Примечание автора** : во-первых, прошу прощение за долгое ожидание новой главы: как я уже говорила, история дописана до конца, но путешествие встало на пути редактирования)

Во-вторых, хотелось бы сказать, что это уже одна из последних глав, и мне как никогда хочется услышать ваши отзывы. Насколько логично развивается сюжет? Можно ли поверить в персонажей и насколько они отличаются от канона? Какие впечатления от "злого гения"?


	15. Chapter 15

Когда они вышли из комнаты для допросов в главный офис, все остальные члены команды сгрудились вокруг дивана, жадно пересматривая стенограмму разговора. Альфард бессильно свалился в ближайшее кресло. Чарльз Поттер рядом с ним отдавал приказы, и это странно успокаивало.

-Генри, Том, обыщите её комнату, только директора предупредите. Потом можете зайти к Миртл и показать ей фотографию девушки. Джейн, вызови Николаса Лонгботтома, и первым делом веди его ко мне. Костер, вы можете начинать продумывать стратегию обвинения. Шарлотта, теперь можешь писать свою статью. Смотри, чтобы у Лонгботтомов не было повода обвинить тебя в клевете. Мисс Мортон, вы не хотите присоединится ко мне, я собирался рассказать молодым людям с гриффиндора о том, что случилось?

Кэтрин, казалось, ни капли не удивилась, с чего бы Поттеру звать её, но тут же отправилась за ним. Вскоре людей в комнате стало гораздо меньше. Альфард закрыл глаза и слышал только перелистывание страниц и скрип пера- и Торренс и Браун принялись за работу,- до тех пор, пока не услышал что-то еще. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел вокруг. Минерва тихо плакала, закрыв лицо руками и вдвое согнувшись на стуле- в этой защитной позе она почему-то выглядела намного старше. Остальные делали вид, что ничего не происходило, да это было неудивительно- они совсем не знали её. Альфард в общем-то тоже не знал, но когда-то они были знакомы. Он поднялся и подошел к ней, а через секунду раздумий положил руку ей на плечо. Он не знал, что сказать.

Под несколькими слоями одежды не ощущалось тепло тела. Зато он мог легко почувствовать, как она вздрагивала, и услышать её всхлипы.

-Послушай... Минерва, ты не виновата. Такие вещи случаются, и не всегда мы можем их предотвратить. Главное, что теперь все закончилось, с Северусом все будет в порядке.

Она продолжала плакать, и Альфард чувствовал себя бесполезным, но через минуту Минерва отняла руки от лица и посмотрела перед собой:

-Я же знала, что они не могли этого сделать... Но Алиса, она же была такой хорошей девушкой...

Альфард поторопился дать ей свой платок. Он не стал говорить о том, что на самом деле, они сделали это и многое другое. В конце концов, эта девочка правда оказалась даже хуже своих однокурсников. И все же ему было обидно за то, что Минерве, кажется, было все равно на слизеринского мальчишку- её интересовали только собственные дети, популярные, талантливые и красивые. Альфард помотал головой. Он сам был слизеринцем и знал, что на его факультете училось множество чудесных людей. Но, конечно, Минерва не забыла о Северусе. Просто все это стало слишком большой неожиданностью для нее. Он еще раз неловко похлопал её по плечу и опять вспомнил, что Минерва и Агги Лонгботтом ненавидели друг друга. Вспоминала ли она сейчас об этом? Думала ли о том, что упустила в этой девочке, Алисе?

Уже через несколько минут Минерва смогла взять себя в руки. Она очистила его платок заклинанием и вернула ему. Альфард смотрел с глупым выражением лица, как она поднялась с дивана:

-Полагаю, мне следует вернуться к обязанностям главы факультета. За эти дни некоторые студенты решили воспользоваться неожиданной свободой.

-Разумеется,- в лучших традициях этикета ответил Блэк, хотя думал о том, закончено ли на самом деле расследование. Уже когда Макгонагалл ушла, он решил для себя, что до настоящего финала ещё далеко, но разбирательством в суде будут заниматься уже сами авроры. А его время в Хогвартсе скоро закончится, и теперь уже скорее всего навсегда. Откровенно говоря, он вовсе об этом не жалел.

Что он будет делать, когда вернется домой? Поработает, наконец,- богатство семьи всегда позволяло ему вовсе ничего не делать, но Альфард правда любил магические артефакты. А сейчас- редкий случай- ему хотелось не просто колдовать по давно определенным канонам или разбираться с чужими ошибками, он на самом деле собирался создать что-то новое. У него еще не было четкого плана, но он хотел, чтобы новый артефакт помогал людям, проходящим через трудные времена. Вспоминая дневник Северуса, он взвешивал идею тетради, ослабляющей негативные эмоции по принципу думосбора, но над этой идеей надо было провести ещё много бессонных ночей.

Из-за этих мыслей о работе Альфард почувствовал себя трусом и слабаком. Ни один из его братьях не вел бы себя так малодушно. Для Ориона и Сигнуса семья всегда была на первом месте, а Альфарду приходилось напоминать себе, что семья для него главнее всего.

Да, первым делом после возвращения ему надо будет побывать в лондонском особняке и поговорить с Вальпургой. Он знал, что она будет до последнего защищать Сириуса, искать вину его друзей и самого Снейпа, обвинять Регулуса и Нарциссу в предательстве семьи... Но в конце концов, особенно заручившись помощью Сигнуса, он сумеет убедить её в том, что лучшее, что они могут сделать для Сириуса- это показать ему последствия его действий. Он справится с этим, особенно если Сигнус поможет- если тот, конечно, совсем не размяк воспитывая трех девиц...

Теперь, казалось, ему больше нечего было делать, но не хватало какого-то чувства завершенности, поэтому Альфард остался пока скучать в таком непривычно тихом офисе. Он дождался прихода Кэтрин, которая тут же скользнула к нему на диван. В отличие от его собственной меланхолии или слез Минервы, Мортон казалась просто невероятно счастливой. Наверное, у нее было сильно развито чувство справедливости- а ведь он так и не спросил, на каком факультете она была в школе.

-Ваши мальчики, похоже, без ума от чувства облегчения,- поведала она.

-Они тоже виноваты,- покачал головой Альфард.

-Да, но их вина простительна. И, так или иначе, приятно видеть раскаяние. Хоть в ком-то.

-Я все еще не понимаю, почему она могла это сделать. У нее так и не спросили, что заставило её...

Мортон помотала головой:

-Она бы сказала все то же самое, что он перестал помогать ей с зельями, что она хотела доставить неприятности слишком наглым однокурсникам, и ничего из этого не было бы правдой. Просто некоторым людям нравится причинять боль.

Блэк не мог с ней согласиться. Даже будучи практичным слизеринцем, он никогда не мог заставить себя поверить в беспричинную ненависть, в простые решения, в абсолютное зло. Жила была девочка, которую все считали доброй и милой, училась на отлично, собиралась замуж... А потом взяла и решила сварить зелье, способное потенциально разрушить несколько жизней. Он знал, что в этом уравнении было что-то пропущено. Но он не считал себя готовым судить, что и где пошло не так. Единственная девушка, которая могла им об этом рассказать, вряд ли станет это делать.

-Что же, все выглядит так, будто наши с вами услуги уже скоро будут не нужны,- улыбнулась Мортон,- честно говоря, мне не терпится вернуться на работу.

-Министерство?- уточнил Альфард.

-Да, отдел магического образования. - она помолчала немного, а потом предложила,- я собираюсь попросить у эльфов сэндвичей и пирога и пойти пообедать на улице. Как идея?

-Отлично,- улыбнулся Альфард, и тут же почувствовал абсолютно детский восторг по поводу пикника у озера,- просто отлично.

Они заглянули за занавеску, но Северуса там не было. О его присутствии напоминали смятое тонкое одеяло и румяное, аж поблёскивающее красное яблоко на тумбочке. Альфард с Чарльзом обменялись взглядами, а потом синхронно обернулись. Подросток, тихо сидевший на подоконнике, слегка помахал рукой.

-Доброе утро. Вижу, ты выздоравливаешь.

-Ага,- согласился Северус.

Он сидел, согнув ноги в коленях, в коротких маггловских брюках и белой майке, солнце било ему в затылок, очерчивая хрупкий сияющий силуэт. Должно быть, сидеть там было тепло. В длинных тонких пальцах он крутил крохотную на вид волшебную палочку какого-то светлого дерева. Альфард почувствовал какое-то смутное несоответствие, но не смог понять, что было не так. Заметив взгляды обоих взрослых, Северус положил палочку на колени.

-Да тебе, я смотрю, уже разрешили колдовать?- добродушно поинтересовался Поттер.

Юноша смутился, на щеках сразу же проступили алые пятна.

-Ну, да.

А потом, четко, как первокурсник, произнося слова заклинания, отлевитировал лежавшую рядом с ним упаковку печенья на кровать. Обрадованный собственному успеху, он улыбнулся, да Альфард и сам просиял и готов был рассмеяться. Поттер был не менее доволен:

-Умница, - он похвалил его, как ребенка, выполнившего первое в жизни заклинание, и опять Северус покраснел. Смущенный, он выглядел даже младше своих пятнадцати, и почему-то напомнил Альфарду Регулуса... старательно повторяющего первые заклинания небольшой светлой палочкой. Конечно, ведь он видел палочку Северуса среди вещественных доказательств, она была длинной, совершенно негибкой и гораздо темнее. Значит, Рег тоже к нему заходил, и даже одолжил палочку...

Северус осторожно слез с подоконника и перебрался на кровать. Чарльз и Альфард устроились рядом. Все трое знали, что им предстоит поговорить, знали, что этот разговор должен быть сделать все проще, но все-таки были взволнованны. Иногда трудней всего даются именно искренние слова.

Поттер заговорил:

-Северус, мы здесь, чтобы сообщить тебе, что наше расследование закончено.

Мальчик посмотрел на него со сдержанной иронией. Похоже, он ни на секунду не верил, что Чарльз смог бы обвинить собственного сына, а значит, считал всю истории с расследованием фарсом и игрой.

-Давай я расскажу тебе, что, как нам кажется, произошло, а ты, если что, поправишь.

Северус пожал плечами. Альфард подумал, всегда ли он был таким тихим, или только после этого случая начал выражать большую часть своих чувств невербально. Сам Блэк молчал, желая выслушать спокойное повествование лорда Поттера. Тот был в состоянии все разложить по полочкам и Обьяснить. И Поттер его не разочаровал.

-Вы не поладили с Джеймсом и Сириусом с первого дня в Хогвартсе. Потом эту взаимную нелюбовь усилила факультетская вражда, а к ним присоединились еще двое гриффиндорских мальчиков. -Северус прикусил губу и смотрел, ожидая, что будет дальше.- Многие говорили, что это была обычная мальчишеская вражда, но они не видели, или не хотели видеть, один важный факт: ты был один, а их было четверо.

Блэк почти ожидал какого-нибудь проявления эмоций, но Северус только хмыкнул, едва не улыбаясь. Этот рассказ в прошедшем времени будто совсем не расстраивал его.

-Со временем становилось все тяжелее, с кульминацией на пятом курсе. Ты очень талантливый молодой человек, способный принять этот вызов, но постоянно находится в ожидании нападения было выматывающе и эмоционально и физически. Ты мечтал найти способ, чтобы прекратить все это. Поэтому, когда Сириус Блэк сказал тебе, как попасть под Дракучую Иву, ты пошел, подумав, что этот секрет Мародеров может стать ключом к твоей спокойной жизни.

-Откуда вы...-Северус выглядел испуганно,- я никогда никому не говорил...

-Нам рассказал сам Люпин, вернее, его мать. Она, кстати, очень хотела бы лично попросить у тебя прощения, но это еще успеется. Сам Люпин был в ужасе от того, что произошло (или вернее от того, что могло произойти) и заставил своих друзей пообещать, что они больше не будут тебя трогать.

Поттер пропустил часть с его сыном, отправившемся следом за одноклассником в Воющую Хижину. Это было не важно для истории. Даже сам Джеймс признавал, что не сделал ничего, чего не смог бы сделать сам Северус. Идея Дамблдора о долге жизни была смешной и, на случай если директор пытался внушить её и Северусу, им не хотелось ему об этом напоминать. Возможно, потом об этом следовало поговорить поподробнее, а заодно обьяснить, что Сириус получит более подходящее наказание, а Люпин теперь будет содержаться с гораздо большими предосторожностями, но сейчас речь шла не об этом.

-После этого стало намного легче, не правда ли?- Северус ничего не ответил, прижав левую ладонь к лицу и смотря вниз.- Твои оценки улучшились и ты работал над некоторыми очень интересными идеями по Зельям. Все было неплохо почти полгода. Оказалось, вы впятером можете существовать в одном замке и не мешать другу другу.

-Нет.- он сказал это очень тихо, но все равно слово прозвучало как высшее проявление протеста. - Так казалось, но они не могли. Я был слишком большим недоразумением, чтобы позволить мне, просто позволить мне...- мальчик говорил все быстрее и быстрее и, кажется, готов был вот-вот был начать гипервентилировать. Отлично, они довели травмированного ребенка до истерики. Похоже, лорд Чарльз тоже это понял, поэтому постарался исправить положение.

-Северус, прежде всего, то, что сделал Джеймс непростительно и он не останется без наказания. Я обещаю тебе это и как аврор, и как его отец. Это не то, за что можно отделаться отработками и снятыми баллами, и мы проследим, чтобы это не сошло им с рук. Сириусу тоже, можешь спросить у мистера Блэка.

Альфард кивнул, не зная, что еще он мог сделать.

-Откуда вы обо всем этот знаете?- он был немного спокойнее, но теперь явно разозлился.

Это было понятно. Вся ситуация была настолько мерзкой, что любой подросток не хотел бы, чтобы кто-нибудь знал о его унижении. "Но об этом изначально знало полшколы. Неужели все правда думали, что подобное можно долго держать в секрете от взрослых?" На самом деле Альфард понимал, почему дети так считали. Даже за то короткое время, пока они были в школе, стало понятно, что Дамблдор не наказывал гриффиндорцев так, как следовало. Он, конечно, не обязан был знать обо всем, что происходит в школе, и обвинять в случившемся его одного было бы глупо, но все же Альфард чувствовал разочарование в директоре. Он пассивно поддерживал в Хогвартсе вражду между домами, от которой пострадали очень многие, включая Северуса.

-Ну мы же не чай пить сюда приехали,- Поттер не собирается рассказывать в подробностях, как им удалось выяснить правду,- Мы оба знаем, что произошло после экзамена по ЗОТИ. Тебя атаковали, обезоружили и унизили путем публичного обнажения,- Северус отвернулся, закрыв лицо руками. Чарльз прикусил губу, а Альфард, боясь, как бы не сделать хуже, все же не смог удержаться и коснулся руки мальчика.

-Северус, все хорошо. Это все уже позади. И все понимают, что в случившемся нет твоей вины. Никто в школе не считает, что ты показал себя слабым.

Это было правдой. Альфард вспомнил рыдающую гриффиндорку Эванс. Как и остальные студенты, она была шокирована происходящим в момент совершения, но, придя в себя и осознав до конца, что сделали её однокурсники, пришла в ужас. Даже сами Джеймс и Сириус, еще находясь под действием зелья, все равно понимали, что совершили что-то выходящее за рамки обыкновенных шалостей.

-Да,- кивнул Поттер, - но есть еще одна сторона событий, о которой ты пока не знаешь.

Северус все еще не поворачивался к ним, но Блэк почувствовал, что он слушает.

-Что ты знаешь об Алисе Шайни?

-Девушке Лонгботтома?- в голосе слышались близкие слезы. Мерлин, они только расстраивали его ещё сильнее. Наверняка он сейчас думал, что его снова обвинят во всем, оставив гриффиндорцев невинными овечками. - Она умнее, чем большинство на её факультете. И... У нее очень черное чувство юмора.

-Значит, вы с ней разговорили?

-Мы часто сидели рядом. При чем тут она?

Лорд Чарльз вытер лоб ладонью. Нелегко наверное было сказать о том, что эта вежливая девушка сделала все, чтобы снова превратить его жизнь в ад, каким она была до последнего рождества.

-Алиса наслаждалась твоей помощью и считала, что в состоянии перманентной вражды с гриффиндорцами ты будешь больше ей полезен. Поэтому она сварила зелье гнева и подлила его троим из четверки- кроме Люпина. Её ожидания оправдались, и они снова стали нападать на тебя, но потом все вышло из под контроля.

Северус снова смотрел на них. На лице его отражались шок и неверие. Это звучало невероятно, но это было правдой.

-Мы провели анализ крови мальчиков, и у мисс Шайни в комнате нашлись ингредиенты для этого зелья.

-Но... зачем?

Лорд Чарльз, не любивший углубляться в область догадок, взглядом передал право ответа Альфарду.

-Мы не знаем точно. Как сказал лорд Поттер, возможно, она рассчитывала получить от тебя какие-то услуги, если бы пообещала тебе найти способ прекратить это... Но возможно также, ей просто хотелось посмотреть, как вы все впятером попадете в неприятности. Но она не рассчитывала, что все окажется настолько серьезно, что в школе окажутся авроры.

-Я... всегда ей помогал, если она просила. Чертова сука! -в этом коротком приступе злости он стал похож на своего отца. Стоило его отдернуть, но Альфард не мог поспорить с характеристикой.

-Мисс Браун предположила, что девушка может страдать от тотального отсутствия эмпатии... Хотя мне это кажется маловероятным.- лорд Чарльз тоже решил оставить ругательство без внимания.

-Так значит, Поттер и правда не виноват,- рассеянно произнес Северус, беря в руки свою светлую тонкую палочку.

Лорд Поттер встряхнул головой и сказал, возможно, слишком резко:

-Конечно же, виноват. У него есть своя голова на плечах, и он должен был думать о том, к чему приведут его поступки. Это зелье вызывает эмоции, оно не заставляет совершать преступления. Тем не менее, его разум был изменен, именно поэтому было решено, что им с Сириусом будет позволено остаться в школе.

Они оба смотрели на мальчишка, ожидая хоть какого-нибудь ответа, но тот молчал. Только заметив затянувшуюся паузу, он пожал плечами:

-Мне все равно.

-Я думаю, что это не так, - мягко возразил Поттер, - поэтому давай я все-таки расскажу тебе, какие наказания будут ожидать всех виноватых.

Северус глянул на него со странным выражением лица, и Альфард вдруг подумал, что мальчишка, похоже, и правда не ожидал, что кого-нибудь хоть как-то накажут. Если это было так, неудивительно, почему он выбрал такой радикальный метод решения проблем. Альфард не мог этого понять, потому что с детства привык бегать к двум старшим братьям, всегда готовым защитить его наглых гриффиндорцев, старших кузенов и прочей нечисти.

-Мисс Шайни исключена из Хогвартса, а её дело будет рассмотрено в Визенгамоте. Скажу тебе честно, вряд ли она получит что-то серьезней штрафа, но, надеюсь, это испортит её репутацию как исследовательницы.

-Никакая она не исследовательница, - пробурчал себе под нос Северус, - сварить зелье по готовому рецепту любой идиот сможет.

-Да, пожалуй. Джеймсу и Сириусу обоим запрещено играть в квидичч в следующем семестре. Разумеется, они оба принесут тебе извинения. И, как отец могу тебе сказать, Джеймс большую часть этого лета будет сидеть с определенными трудностями.

Альфард тоже думал о том, что именно ему с Сигнусом придется заниматься наказанием племянника- это было правильно, и у него руки чесались высечь паршивца, но все-таки пугала немного перспектива взять на себя ответственность за его воспитание. Чарльз Поттер был отцом, у него не было выбора. Альфард же привык быть беззаботным дядюшкой, но всему рано или поздно приходит конец. Он не стал вмешиваться в разговор, думая, что наказание, ожидающее Сириуса, будет очевидно.

-Мистер Люпин лишается звания старосты в следующем году,- продолжал Поттер, а Северус, оставив притворное равнодушие, широко открыл рот:

-А его-то за что? Я имею в виду, в этот раз он ничего не делал, - по его лицу было похоже, что ему неприятно было оправдываться за школьного недруга, но он не мог позволить себе соврать.

-Северус, ничего не делать- не самое подходящее поведение для старосты. Если он не в состоянии приструнить хулиганов, стоит прекратить мучить и его и остальную школу этим назначением. Профессор Макгонагалл даже подняла вопрос о тех же мерах по отношению к Лили Эванс, но после долгих обсуждений сошлись на том, что её недостаток действий был вызван пассивностью первого присутствующего старосты. Будем надеятся, в следующем году гриффиндорские префекты сработаются лучше.

-А кто будет префектом вместо Люпина? Их же всего четверо на курсе, и...

Поттер задумался на секунду.

-Честно говоря, не знаю. Может, возьмут двоих с пятого или лучше с седьмого- там все равно только двоих старост школы выбирают... Увидим.

Северус пожал плечами. Опять.

-А еще Люпина с Петтигрю ждут в следующем году два месяца отработок с их деканом, на которых она обещала напомнить им о гриффиндорской чести и смелости отстаивать свое мнение.

Альфард рассмеялся:

-Зная Минерву, мальчикам действительно не повезло! Но им это будет полезно.

Северус хмыкнул, скривив губы. Он посмотрел в окно и сжал в руках палочку Регулуса:

-Нет никакой гриффиндорской чести. И слизеринской тоже. Есть просто честь и все остальное.

П/а: наконец-то я пообещала себе взяться и довыкладывать последнюю пару глав. Сейчас как никогда я жду ваших отзывов. Это было ужасно? Сопливо? Мило, но не реалистично? Потрясающе? Очаровательно? Мне правда хочется услышать любую критику)


	16. Epiloge

За семь лет учёбы у Альфарда было действительно много завтраков в большом зале. В последние дни они были совсем другими- нервные, торопливые, с недовольством и напряжением за учительским столом. А теперь, когда всё наконец выяснилось и, важнее, прояснилось, всё было кончено, и он собирался уехать сразу после, как и все остальные. На горизонте не было причин снова вернуться в школу. Значит, этот приём пищи будет последним в Большом Зале? Даже если так, это совсем не волновало. Гадать не имело смысла. Если были шансы у этого дела закончиться благополучно- так и случилось, сейчас всё было в порядке и угроз не предвиделось.

Альфард ел французские тосты с корицей и тыквенный сок. С тарелки лорда Чарльза справа до него доносился запах бекона, слева Минерва вкушала овсянку с сухофруктами. Дамблдор рассказывал Кэтрин древний анекдот так, что слышал весь стол и, возможно, некоторые ученики Рейвенкло. Преподаватели казались освобождёнными от тяжёлой ноши и снова могли говорить свободно. Только Хагрид по-прежнему оставался притихшим и то и дело поглядывал на студентов. Впрочем, сегодня все поглядывали.

Блондинка-медиковедьма вчера отругала Северуса за самодеятельность и даже отобрала палочку Регулуса, но после долгого спора с Помфри, Дамблдором, Поттером и Макгонагалл, заключала, что юноша более-менее здоров и имеет право вернуться в социальную жизнь школы- без волнений и без палочки. Сам Северус вчера не казался особенно обрадованным, и Альфард даже сказал ему, что он, конечно, не обязан никуда идти, если не хочет. Мортон потом шипела, что этим он нисколько не помог, но это была другая история.

Всё- таки Северус Снейп пришёл на завтрак и выглядел нормально. Ничего не зная о недавних событиях, можно было вообще не заметить его среди остальных студентов- наверное, Альфарду было трудно судить, потом что сам он знал и, естественно, обращал внимание на мелочи.

Мальчик сидел за слизеринским столом, не с краю, но и не в гуще студентов. Под просторными рукавами мантии, Блэк знал, скрывалась тугая белая повязка. Носить её ещё как минимум неделю- это казалось долго, но, если подумать, насколько же удачно всё обошлось! Северус не только поправился в считанные дни- он мог колдовать! Конечно, это был в том числе результат правильного и незамедлительного лечения, но и невероятного везения. Или была в этом какая-то закономерность, не доступная взгляду обычного волшебника. Никто ведь не знал наверняка, в чём заключаются настоящие законы магии.

Северус сидел спиной к преподавательскому столу, но чуть раньше Альфард заметил, как он накладывал себе те же тосты. Пил он чай или кофе в большой чашке. Справа сидел Регулус- такая же небольшая тёмненькая фигура. Мальчики иногда переговаривались. Напротив Нарцисса напряжённо смотрела в пергамент- она не участвовала в диалоге, но и не уходила никуда. Остальные слизеринцы с большим искусством старались не обращать на Северуса внимания, но всё равно против своей воли были тише, чем обычно.

Впрочем, тихими были все столы. Школьники нет-нет да и оборачивались на Северуса, бросали любопытные или сочувствующие взгляды и спешили вернуться к еде. Похоже, хотя официального объявления сделано не было, все уже знали в подробностях, что произошло. Поэтому глазели не только на слизеринца. Алисы за столом не было. Она отбыла рано утром, не склонив голову перед осуждающими взглядами директора и декана и не согнувшись под тяжёлой рукой лорда Николаса, всё время лежащей на её плече. Северус был прав, девочка вскорости выйдет замуж, переедет в Лонгботтом-Холл, принесёт Фрэнку наследнику. И уже было как будто всё равно, что она не понесёт заслуженного наказания- главное, что всё закончилось. Не хотелось только думать, чему эта талантливая и жестокая грязнокровка может научить сына. Но это было их семейное дело.

Юного Фрэнка, похоже, поведение девушки не смутило. Альфард надеялся, что он хотя бы не знал, чем занимается его Элис, но уверен не был. Парень спокойно сидел за гриффиндорским столом и завтракал, без следов волнения или тревоги. Он тоже собирался вернуться домой немного раньше и даже пропустить выпускной вечер, но исчезать сразу же посчитал ниже своего достоинства. На него, как ни странно, почти не смотрели. Через несколько футов от него сидели более интересные объекты для наблюдения.

Альфард за несколько дней успел невзлюбить глупую кличку «Мародёры», но всё ещё не помнил точно имён двух мальчиков. Ремус Люпин, не самый ответственный из старост, и Питер…Палмер? Пэтч? Кроме первой буквы в голову ничего приходило. Некоторые дети оглядывались на них так же украдкой, но многие, не стесняясь, смотрели в упор. Мародёры не были жертвами, как Снейп по крайней мере не в такой степени и точно не в глазах большинства, и ореол популярности, удерживающий всех этих детей от честного рассказа о случившемся, будто развеялся за одну ночь. На них были направлены самые разные взгляды, но все показывали крушение некогда незыблемого авторитета. Девочки помладше плохо скрывали разочарование в объектах чистого детского восхищения. Сверстники, которым наверняка не раз доставалось от шутников, выглядели презрительно и самоуверенно. Может, кто-то из самых предприимчивых уже планировал как бы занять освободившуюся лидерскую позицию. Ради Мерлина, только пусть Дамблдор на этот проследит, чтобы не переходили границы.

Старшекурсники были самыми подавленными- то ли больше всех задумывались о причинах и последствиях, то ли вдруг оказались не готовы к тому, что даже в Хогвартсе могут происходить страшные и непредсказуемые вещи, а им уже так скоро предстоит самостоятельно выходить во внешний, ещё более опасный взрослый мир.

Сами мальчики держались не так уж и плохо для ситуации. Между ними и их однокурсниками пустовало несколько мест, как мёртвая земля между траншеями. Сириус, да и все его друзья, ели немного, старались не смотреть по сторонам. Вот уж кто действительно был тихим. Они, кажется, не сказали ни слова даже друг другу, не говоря уж об окружающих. Что было сильнее: стыд за совершённые поступки или страх перед наказанием?

Джеймса и Сириуса уже ожидала неминуемая расплата дома. Чарльз всё ещё не до конца остыл после памятного допроса и собирался забрать сына сразу же после оставшихся экзаменов. Узнав его характер чуть получше за последние несколько дней, Альфард не сомневался, что Поттер не будет к наследнику чрезмерно мягким.

Сам Альфард уже написал Вальпурге, и поговорил с Сигнусом. Они с братом оба чувствовали, что после смерти старшего где-то пошло не так в их совместном воспитании племянника. Видели ведь, что Вэл нельзя бросать одну с двумя мальчишками: безутешная молодая вдова то бросалась баловать сыновей, то замыкалась с своём горе, на несколько дней оставляя их под присмотром одних лишь эльфов. И они оба старались помочь, и, видит Мерлин, сделали многое, тем более, что со временем Вальпурга вернулась к норме, и всё-таки что-то упустили. Что ж, они оба готовы были взять ответственность и постараться исправить собственные ошибки.

Снейп-старший должен был появиться в Хогвартсе сегодня. Чарльзу предстоял ещё один тяжёлый разговор. Возможно, Северус тоже вернётся домой раньше, если его отец так решит. Мортон уже взялась организовать ему пересдачу всех пропущенных экзаменов в августе. Всё-таки он талантливый парень, вряд ли у него возникнут большие проблемы. Альфард залпом допил свой сок и снова посмотрел на слизеринский стол. Вовремя: его младший племянник и Северус как раз встали и направились к выходу, плечом к плечу, но всё равно не касаясь друг друга даже полами мантий. Нарцисса проводила их волнующимся взглядом. «У них всё будет в порядке»- мысленно успокоил её дядя, хотя и сам чувствовал какую-то лёгкую неопределённость.

Отведя глаза от мальчиков, Альфард заметил, что не только они с Нарциссой заметили их ранний уход. На самом деле ему показалось, что каждая пара глаз в Большом зале была в этот момент устремлена к выходу, и, даже когда двое скрылись за поворотом, никто не спешил сразу возвращаться к еде.

Впрочем, он опять ошибся. Фрэнк Лонгботтом не обратил на уходящих никакого внимания.


End file.
